The Water is Wide
by SweetSunnyRose
Summary: A terrible storm tears apart a small ship and leaves one girl adrift at sea. Found by two Narnian Monarchs she is taken on board the Splendor Hyaline, and returns with them to Narnia. There she learns the value of friendship, the strength of love, and the importance of honesty. A Golden Age tale set nine years into their reign. Edmund/OC but all Pevensies will be included.
1. Storm's Howling

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 1**

**Storm's Howling**

Lightning streaked across the night sky. Thunder shook the bows of the small boat. Rain pounded the deck and waves crashed over the side, coating the planks in a thick and slick gloss. I could see nothing around me; I fastened the knot only by years of instruction and practice. The lamps had all burned out or their oil had spilled to the deck below. The only light was provided by the erratic lightning above. The wind howled around me and threw me against the rail. I braced myself against it as a wave washed over the side and threatened to wash me away. The storm had come on suddenly, fierce and relentless. It was the worst one I had seen in my seventeen years of life.

"Aaralynn!" I only just heard my name over the wind and rain and I turned my head in the direction from which the shout had come. "Aaralynn, what are you doing? You should be in the cabin with your sisters!" Liam, my caretaker and Papa's best man, said.

I shook my head in protest. "Brother is watching over them! All hands that are able are needed here to secure the mast! My hands are able!" I had to shout my reply simply to be heard.

I moved up the deck to fasten another rope, and Liam followed after me. Another wave crashed over the side and I lost my footing. I nearly fell and slid into the center mast, but Liam caught me round the waist and held me fast. When the wave dissipated I regained my footing and continued on to the rope.

"Your father would have my head if he knew I permitted this behavior!"

"You are not permitting it, Liam. I am simply disobeying!"

"Aaralynn!" Somehow my father managed to raise his voice above the storm.

"Now you've done it," Liam said as my father made his way over.

Father grabbed my arm weakly. "Aaralynn, you shouldn't be out here. It isn't safe."

"No, Papa," I said. "You shouldn't be out here. You are ill; this will only make that worse."

"Sir, I tried to reason with her, but she will not see it."

"She rarely does, Liam. She rarely does."

While my father and Liam spoke of me as though I wasn't there I continued tying my knot. It did little good though for a moment later lightning struck the center mast. There was a deafening crack and a burst of light. The mast had erupted in flames from the spilled oil in the crow's nest. The fire quickly spread to the sails and suddenly there was more than enough fire light to see by. I saw my father's face, aged and weary, and his eyes full of terror. Liam's eyes told the same tale: they too had never seen a storm such as this. For a moment neither of us could bare to move as our world burned around us. Rain continued to pelt the deck, but it seemed to do nothing against the flames as they spread to the rigging.

"All is lost," Papa whispered.

"No. No, we can save her," I said desperately.

"Aaralynn, listen to me," Papa said as he grabbed my arm again and forced me to look at him. "We must abandon ship. I need you to get to your sisters and Heulyn, get them in the dinghy, and get as far from the _Estelle_ as you can."

"If we take the dinghy, how will you and Liam get off Papa?"

"Do not wait for us," Papa commanded, ignoring my question.

"No. No Papa, I can't. I can't leave you."

"Aaralynn, you must! Now go!" Papa nudged me in the direction of the cabin and I knew I had no choice but to obey.

I tried to walk a straight path to the cabin, but the waves rocking and the wind howling made that difficult. I felt rather like I imagined a man would feel after drinking too much Dwarvin Ale. I even stumbled and lost my footing once or twice; the bruises would make themselves known within a day. When at last I made it to the sole cabin on board I quickly stepped inside to keep my siblings from seeing the fire. I found my sisters just how I left them, huddled together in a corner. Heulyn, my brother, sat on the bed before them. He jumped up at my entrance and my sisters turned their eyes, white with fear, towards me. At that moment I felt more afraid than I ever had before but I tried my hardest to keep that fear from my voice and my face. I had to make them feel safe.

"Come on; we're leaving," I said as I picked up my youngest sister, Soffia.

"What? We can't go out there!" My other sisters said in unison while Heulyn piped in with, "Where are going?"

"Papa's given the order to abandon ship. We're to make for the dinghy," I replied.

"But it's storming out," Emmalynn, the oldest of the twins, said.

"Stay with me. I'll keep you safe." Soffia hugged my neck tighter at my words but the twins remained sitting where they were. "Come on! We have to go now!"

The twins jumped to their feet and huddled on either side of me. "Stay close beside us," I said to Heulyn who nodded silently.

In all I was in the cabin less than two minutes, but in the short time the fire had fully engulfed the main mast and sails and we stepped right into a mass of swirling black smoke. I instinctively covered Soffia's mouth with my hand to keep her from inhaling too much smoke before covering my own mouth with my arm. Fortunately the dinghy wasn't far from the cabin. Heulyn quickly began prepping it for departure before stepping in. I handed Soffia over first and then helped Emma and Ella climb over. Once I knew they were all in safely, I turned around to look for Papa and Liam.

I knew I shouldn't. I knew what Papa had ordered. But I couldn't leave them. I couldn't leave Papa and Liam to face the fire and a sinking ship. My eyes roamed the deck, seeking them through the thick smoke. They came up empty. I didn't see them anywhere, but then again I could hardly see anything through all the smoke, which not only served as a hindrance itself but also caused my eyes to water.

"Aaralynn! Come on!" my brother called out. I knew I should do as told, but I couldn't.

"Papa! Liam!" I called into the blackness. There was no response. There was only the crackling fire, the howling wind, and the pelting rain. I took a few steps from the ship's rail, bracing myself against the rocking.

"Papa! Liam!" I called again before coughing violently and rubbing my eyes.

"Aaralynn!"

I ignored the cries of my siblings and called out again for Papa. Finally I saw two figures through the smoke; they were on the other side of the deck where I had last seen Papa and Liam. One was sitting with his back against the galley walls and his hands clutching at his chest. The other was crouching before the first with his head bowed and a hand on the other's shoulder. The sitting man turned his head in my direction; I couldn't see it clearly, but I knew who it was. His vacant eyes met mine before his hands fell limply to his side and his head lolled forward.

"Papa! No!" I stood frozen to the spot as the realization of what I just witnessed sunk in. My father was dead. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe, and it wasn't just because of the smoke.

Suddenly there was a loud snap and my brother called out, "Aaralynn! Look out!" I looked up in time to see that the mast had finally given in to the flames, and it was falling. I stood in its path.

I sprinted into action and jumped backwards to avoid being hit. As I did a wave rushed the side of the ship making it pitch sharply on its port side. My landing was faulty and my feet slipped out from under me. I rolled towards the center and the burning mast, but my foot had become tangled in some side rigging keeping me just out of reach of the flames. I scrambled to the side and tried to free my foot. Another wave slapped against the side making the ship tilt to the right this time. The side rigging was loose of its rail holds and it washed over the side. My foot was not yet free and so the rigging pulled me over with it. I grabbed hold of the open rails and tried to kick my leg free of the sinking ropes while I dangled over the side. With each rock of the ship my legs slammed into the side and my grip weakened. The wood was slick and the rope heavy. When the rails began to crack and buckle from the force of the waves, I knew little hope was left. I looked to my left to find my brother and sisters watching me.

"Protect them," I said softly as my eyes locked with Heulyn.

"Aaralynn, no," Heulyn replied shaking his head.

My brother looked around like he was about to try climbing back onto the deck, but before he could do anything another wave crashed over the side and my fingers lost their hold. I clawed frantically at the side of the ship, looking for anything to grab onto; there was nothing. Water surged past me as I began sink. The rigging was still wrapped around my ankle. I coiled into a ball and struggled with the rope trying to free myself. It seemed the more I struggled the more entwined I became, and I thought I'd never break free. But somehow I did, and when I was free at last the rope began to sink quickly without me. Now I had to fight my way back to the surface. During my fall and my attempts to free myself, however, I'd become twisted. I didn't know which way was up. What's more, it was so dark and the water churned so violently I had no way to figure it out.

Suddenly I was slammed against something large and hard. I felt around to figure out what I had hit, and perhaps to find a way to the surface. It was wood, but not the smooth, slick wood of the deck. This wood was slick yes, but it was also covered in prickly rocks. Sea Barnacles. I had been slammed into the underside of the boat. I was pulled away again before I could do anything about it though, before once more being slammed against it. I tried to use the boat to pull myself up, but the churning water was too strong for me and it kept pulling me under. For a moment I lost all contact with the boat and I thought I had lost it completely. Then my back was suddenly slammed against it and I realized I had merely passed under the boat and I was now on the other side. Again I tried to use the boat to pull myself up, but again I was no match for the current.

I was pulled away from the boat once more and this time I wasn't slammed back into it. My lungs were beginning to burn from lack of air and what little vision I had became less. I was growing tired. Very tired. I could hardly keep my eyes open and I stopped fighting against the water. I simply let my arms and legs hang free. What was the use in fighting? I was too weak. There was no point. Papa was dead and I'd abandoned my siblings. I'd let them all down. I failed them. I failed Mama.

Mama.

Her face swam before my slowly closing eyes. Her long, curly hair swayed in the water before me. Her soft, round face was within my reach. Her deep, rich eyes, eyes that were sad but full of love, bore into mine. Her voice filled my ears.

_"Aaralynn, my precious child, you must be strong dear one."_

_ "Mama, I…I don't want to lose you. We need you, Mama."_

_ "You will never lose me, dearest. I will always be with you, in your heart; as you will be in mine."_

_ "But I want you here. It's not the same."_

_ "Of course it's not the same. Nothing is ever the same, but that makes it no less meaningful. My love will always be with you; it will keep you strong. It will give you the strength you need. You must take care of your sisters and your brother when I am gone."_

_ "I shall have to take care of Papa too."_

_ Mama chuckled softly before contorting her face in pain._

_ "Mama!"_

_ "It's all right, Aaralynn. It's all right," she assured me, but her voice was weaker than before. "And yes, you shall have to care for your Papa too. I'm afraid he may need your help the most. I love you, Aaralynn. As the Great Lion loves you, so do I love you."_

_ I huffed. "Do not talk about Him, Mama. If He truly loved us so, then He would not be taking you from us."_

_ "Do not be angry with Him, child. I know you cannot yet understand why this is happening, I cannot say that even I understand, but I accept His will, whatever it may be. For all surly carry out His will, however we may live, but it makes a difference to us whether we choose to live like the Witch or like the High King. Promise me you'll remember that, Aaralynn."_

_ "I promise, Mama." _

_ Mother smiled weakly and patted my hand gently. Then she sighed heavily and closed her eyes. I became worried when she did not move for some time._

_ "Mama? Mama?" Tears filled my eyes. "Mama."_

_ "Yes, Aaralynn?" she asked, her voice no more than a whisper, her breaths shallow. _

_ "I…I love you, Mama," I said as tears rolled down my cheek._

_ "And I love you. My…strength…is with you, Aaralynn…"_

_ "Aaralynn…"_

_ "Aaralynn…"_

Mama's voice rang in my ears, filling me with a strength I did not know I possessed. I forced my eyes open and kicked my way towards the surface. My head broke over the water and I took in such a breath of air as I had never had before. It filled me entirely, stretching my lungs to new extremes and making my chest ache with the expansion. The air was clean and crisp. There wasn't even the slightest hint of smoke. I looked around me, bobbing on the still vigorous waves, and saw that I was some distance from the _Estelle_, which was now fully engulfed with flames. I could do nothing but tread water as I watched the last remnants of my life burn.

A wave washed over me and something slammed into my head. When I broke the surface again I saw a large piece of driftwood floating by me. It looked to me like one of the lower hatches. How it had gotten this far from the ship I didn't know, but I didn't have the mind to question it either. I swam the short distance and pulled myself on top of it. I knew I couldn't tread water all night. Once I was lying on the hatch I turned my eyes back to the ship. Mama was dead. Papa was dead. The _Estelle_ was burning. I could only hope that somehow my siblings had survived, that they would survive the tossing waves.

As I watched the ship burn and eventually begin to sink, I grew very tired again. My whole body ached. My legs and arms trembled, my mind grew foggy, and my eye lids became like anchors. All I wanted to do was sleep, but how could I sleep when everything I knew was going up in smoke, literally. I couldn't fight the sleep though; it was too strong. As the last of the _Estelle_ dipped below the surface, extinguishing all light of the fire, I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

* * *

**So, I know I haven't finished The Lion's Lamb, and I know it's been a long while since I've updated it. I sincerely apologize for that, and I regret to say that I don't know when I will update it. All the ideas are still there and floating around in my head, but I have no desire to put them on paper. I don't know why.**

**However, I hope you enjoy this new story. It is a Golden Age tale that takes place nine years after the White Witch was defeated. For this story I am going with the canonical ages of the Pevensies. So they would be as follows when they enter Narnia:**

**Peter-13, Susan-11, Edmund-10, Lucy-8**

**This would make their ages as follows when this story begins:**

**Peter-21, Susan-20, Edmund-19, Lucy-17**

**Please, feel free to let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing from you and continuing our newest voyage. **


	2. Debris

**Hi there, and welcome back. I'm so glad you've decided to continue our voyage together. This story will be told from various points of view. I will give a line break each time the POV changes, and so far I only have the context clues to cue you in on who's POV it is. Please let me know if you would rather I just tell you at the beginning of the POV change who's "speaking"**

**As far as character depictions, for the Pevensies (and Mr. Tumnus) I am going with the movie versions. i.e. William, Anna, Skandar, Georgie, and James McAvoy for Mr. Tumnus. The only exception to these looks is Georgie's hair. For this story I'm imagining it with more of a golden blond hue, as though it grew lighter in color rather than darker. And for our female protagonist, Aaralynn, I have Hayley Westenra portraying her in the banner; she also serves as the inspiration behind Aaralynn's voice.  
**

**In case you missed it at the end of the last chapter, Edmund is 19 and Lucy is 17. For the purpose of this story I have their birth months as January and April, respectively. This story begins early to mid-May.**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 2**

**Debris**

I stood on the forecastle at the prow. My hair, once a light brown but after years under the Narnian sun it now held a golden hue, flowed gently in the wind. The wind was blowing neither too light nor too rough, and we moved at a steady pace. I breathed in deep the clean and refreshing air. There was nothing quite like the air after a storm. I found that the stronger the storm the sweeter the air afterwards, and what a storm we had just faced. I had never seen one like it before. It came on suddenly and it was fierce. I'm not too ashamed to admit that I was a bit frightened, but I never worried about our outcome; I knew Aslan would take care of us. He never gives us anything we cannot handle. I opened my eyes as I felt a presence move beside me.

"Good morning, my sister."

"Morning, Ed? I would say it is closer to high noon than morning," I replied.

"I think we all deserved a good rest after that beast a week ago."

"Edmund, it has only been three days since the storm."

"That is true, Lucy, but I was referring to our beast of a visit to Tashbaan."

I laughed softly. "Oh? The first daughter of the Tarkaan seemed sweet enough, and she was pretty…I suppose."

Edmund simply gave me a look that said he disagreed. "She was sweet, Sister, too sweet, if you understand my meaning."

Unfortunately I did. "She did seem to be trying awfully hard to please you. Perhaps you will find the fair maidens of the Redhaven court to be more suitable to your liking."

It was Edmund's turn to laugh. "I believe, Sister, that I will have better fortune to find a maiden in the middle of this vast sea than in any royal court."

"Then perhaps I should try speaking to one of the Narnian Mermaids on your behalf," I teased.

"I do love to hear them sing."

Edmund went on to explain why he would never fancy any woman of the court. It all had to do with him never finding them to be real women, something about them never having to lift a finger in chore, or something like that. I don't know. I'd heard it all before, but I never really paid that much attention to it anymore, and I wasn't paying attention to him now. Rather, there was something adrift at sea that held my attention. It looked to be rather large, though I couldn't make out what it was. It bobbed steadily over the waves.

"Lucy? Lucy, are you even listening to me? Lucy?"

"What?" I asked, not looking at Edmund.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" he asked.

I finally turned my puzzled eyes to him. "No," I replied honestly. "Edmund, what is that?" I asked directing his attention to the thing adrift.

Edmund sighed but followed my line of vision. "A piece of debris."

"Well thank you, Your Royal Highness, for that astute observation. What sort of debris? Do you not have your spyglass on you?"

"Yes, dear sister," Edmund replied before pulling out his spyglass from his breast pocket. He opened it and directed it in the direction of the debris before studying it more carefully. "Yes. It is just as I suspected. It is a piece of wooden debris, probably from some unfortunate vessel who…" He stopped suddenly.

"What? What is it, Edmund?" I asked, but he didn't respond; he just continued to look through his spyglass before closing it suddenly and turning to face the crew.

"Captain! Two clicks to starboard and furl the sails! Make ready the long boat and make way for a visitor!" Edmund ordered. Our captain and crew immediately began carrying out his orders, but my focus remained on my brother.

"Edmund, what is it? What's going on?"

"It's not just a piece of debris, Sister. There is someone on it."

I stood by the starboard rail watching as my brother led the longboat towards the floating debris. We were much closer to it now and I could see clearly that it was indeed from a ship and that a girl lay on top of it; she appeared to be sleeping. At least, I prayed she was only sleeping. As the longboat neared the debris, Edmund stood gently and removed his coat, his sword, and his boots; another sailor, Aiden, did the same, then Edmund and Aiden jumped into the water. After some time, they managed to move the still sleeping girl into the longboat, and the longboat began its return.

* * *

The water was crisp and cool, the sort of water that was refreshing at first but then grew cold the longer you stayed in. I wasted no time in swimming to the floating ship debris and heaving myself up as well as I could without throwing the girl into the water; Aiden swam to the other side of the debris and held it down as I did. The first thing I noticed was how young the girl was. When I had first spotted her floating on the debris, I couldn't even be sure it was a she, but now I knew she couldn't be much older than Lucy and certainly not as old as Peter or Susan.

I quickly placed my fingers to the side of her throat and applied a gentle pressure checking for a pulse. I felt nothing. I moved my hand to her wrist and did the same, but again I didn't feel anything. _Oh, please Aslan, don't let her be dead._ I prayed silently. I kept one hand on her wrist and moved the other to just under her nose. There! The faintest bit of breath touched the back of my hand.

"She's alive, but just," I said to Aiden. "Help me get her into the longboat."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Together we managed to carefully maneuver her into the longboat. She never stirred in the slightest as we rowed back to the ship. Looking down at her as she lay on the bench, I felt my pulse begin to race. Her face was shrunken and pale, albeit a bit tinted in red from the bright sun. Her lips were cracked and her eyelids dark. There was a gash along her right temple caked in dried blood; I could only assume it was her own. I prayed silently to Aslan as we rowed that she would come through this, that somehow she would wake. I could not believe that Aslan would have us find her only to have her die while in our care.

When we reached the ship it became clear that we would not be able to climb the ladder and carry her. Instead I had them fasten a plank of wood to two ropes, one at either end, and lower it to the longboat. I sat on the plank and held the girl in my arms as the crew pulled us up. Once on deck, Lucy directed us to her cabin and I lay the girl gently down on the bed. A young Faun by the name of Salinus, who was adept in various healing methods, quickly began attending to her. Lucy stood by me, nervous and anxious.

"Oh, if only I had my cordial with me," she whispered softly. "If Peter weren't so stubborn and didn't insist that I not carry it causally…"

"Do not be harsh, Sister. If Peter weren't so stubborn, he would not be our Brother."

"Do you think she'll be all right, Edmund?" Lucy asked with wide, teary eyes.

"We must believe it, Lu. Why would Aslan send us to her otherwise?"

Lucy nodded her head. "You're right. Of course, you are right."

At last Salinus stood and faced us. "She is alive, Your Majesties. And I believe she will live, but I cannot say when she will wake. She was dealt a great blow to the head, and she has sustained many injuries. It is likely her ship was damaged during the storm, but this could be the result of something else entirely. Without her account of what happened, I cannot fully assess her."

"Thank you Salinus," I said.

"We should search for her ship," Lucy said adamantly.

"Indeed we should, Sister. But without knowing where she was going or from whence she came, the search will be difficult."

"We must try."

I nodded in agreement and turned to the Captain. "Hold our position and send out some scouts. Have them begin the search in a circular radius from our current position."

"Yes, King Edmund. Should we also inform the Redhaven court of our delay?"

I thought about that for a moment before replying. "Not just yet. We do not yet know how long we may hold this position."

The Captain bowed before making his exit.

"Thank you, Edmund," Lucy replied.

"I would have done it regardless, Lucy."

"I know. You are a just man, Edmund." I smiled at her small quip; I never tired in hearing it from her. "I will stay with her," she continued. "You should go and change into something dry; we do not need you falling ill too."

"I will see what else I can do for a search. Will you inform me the moment she does wake?" I asked.

"Of course, Edmund."

I took one last look at the girl before walking out.

* * *

**Thanks again! And as always, feel free to let me know what you think.**


	3. Daughter of Eve

**I know the last one was short. This one's a bit longer.**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 3**

**Daughter of Eve**

I opened my eyes slowly, bracing myself against the harsh light, but the light was dim not bright. I looked up at an intricately carved ceiling, not a sky of clouds. I was laying on a bed, soft and lush, not the hard, wet wood of a latch door. I tried to move, but my body was stiff and pain shot through me. A moan escaped my lips.

"She's awake," a delicate voice said softly from my left.

I heard the thud of boots on a wooden floor and soon after the sound of a door opening. I pushed through my pain and turned my head to see. I saw a young girl standing at the door. Her blonde hair was tied back with a piece of leather string and she was wearing a man's breeches. She was speaking to someone just outside the door. I only knew it was a girl by her slight curves, accentuated by a belt around her waist, and by her light voice; a boy of the same age would already have the voice of manhood.

"Send for my brother and Salinus," she said. "The girl has awoken." She closed the door and turned back towards me; I didn't have time to look away.

"Oh! Hullo. It's nice to see you awake. My name's Lucy; what's yours?"

I didn't answer her. I don't know why. I merely looked at her. It was rude and improper perhaps, but I couldn't seem to help it. Her face was kind and genuine, and when I didn't answer, her worry was sincere.

"Are you all right? I mean…can you hear me? Do you understand me?"

Again I didn't answer her, this time however, it was because we were joined by two other bodies. I say "bodies" and not "people" because one of them, the second to enter, was not a person at all. He was a Faun. A Narnian Faun. The first body to enter was clearly a young man. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and he immediately went to stand next to the girl. I knew this must be the brother she asked for; for though they had little in common in the way of physical appearance you could see their relation in the air that surrounded them and the way they held themselves.

"She just woke up," the girl, Lucy, said. "She hasn't said anything. I don't know if she just doesn't understand me or if perhaps she can't hear me…" Her voice grew softer as she spoke and she turned her eyes up to her brother.

"Salinus?" the boy said in a questioning manner. The Faun nodded and approached my bedside; his hooves clicked and clacked on the wood.

"My name is Salinus," he said. "I'm a Faun of Narnia. You do not appear to be frightened. Do you know what a Faun is?"

I nodded my head slowly, though it hurt dreadfully to do so.

"Have you seen one of my kind before?"

I nodded again. It had been a long time ago, but I had seen a Faun.

"You can understand us, then?" Lucy asked.

I nodded.

"Daughter of Eve, can you tell us your name?" Salinus asked.

Daughter of Eve. It wasn't the first time I had been called that. The other Faun called me that; it must be a Narnian thing. Lucy, her brother, and Salinus were staring intently at me and I didn't know why, until I recalled that Salinus had asked for my name.

My name…

It was…? It was…?

What was it? Why couldn't I remember it?

"She's scared," Lucy's brother said.

"It's all right now. Calm down, young Daughter. Can you tell us what happened? How did you come to be on the hatch door?" Salinus asked gently.

I searched my mind but again I came up with nothing. There was only an immense blackness. How could I recall that I'd seen a Faun years ago when I was but a small child, but I couldn't recall my own name or what happened? I felt fear and panic begin to grip. My heart began to beat faster inside my chest and tears pricked at my eyes.

"Shh, calm now, clam," Salinus cooed softly. "It's all right, dear Daughter."

But it wasn't all right. I knew that. I knew I should know what happened and it wasn't right that I didn't know. Something was wrong. I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was dry and sore and no sound would come from it. I felt a pair of fingers at my throat; it was a moment later before I realized they were mine.

"Water, she needs some water."

There was some scrambling before a hand reached under my head and lifted it gently. Then there was a cup to my lips and the sweetest liquid passed over them. It was water, only water, but it was pure and clean. The purest and sweetest water I'd ever tasted and I drank it hungrily.

"Gently now; we must go gently," Salinus said as he pulled the cup back.

"More," I said hoarsely. My voice was strange and foreign to my ears.

"More is it?" Salinus chuckled. "All right, but remember to drink it gently."

Salinus offered me the cup again and I drank. The water slid steadily over my lips and down my throat. It filled me completely and wholly. It was glorious and revitalizing. It called me to life and awoke my senses, and with it I began to feel every bruise and ach my body held. Pain like I had never experienced before flooded my senses. Fire and smoke and a raging storm filled my mind. Images of my Papa and my siblings flashed before my eyes and I began to cry.

"Shh, now, now Daughter. Chew on this; it will help against the pain," Salinus said as he offered me something, but I could not stop crying long enough to see what it was.

"Come, Lucy. I think we should leave now," the boy said.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked.

"She is in a great deal of pain, and I can see that she is frightened. I think she would be more at ease if we left."

"Salinus, what say you?" Lucy asked.

"I believe you brother is very wise. It may be best if you do leave, milady."

"Oh, very well then, but you will keep us informed."

"Of that, you have my solemn oath."

* * *

I nodded to Salinus who then turned his attention back to the girl, before quickly ushering Lucy out. I knew Lucy really didn't want to leave, but there was so much fear in the young girl's eyes when she couldn't voice her name. I knew that fear wouldn't subside with us looming over her, and I could not bear to see the fear when there was so little I could do. I had first sent the scouts out hours ago when we found her floating. Now night had fallen and since none of our scouts were night faring birds—we did not think we would need any Owls on our voyage and they had a tendency to be rather pretentious—the searches had come to an end for the day. They had found nothing. One of our Eagles had spotted a Sea Nymph and he had the wits to inform her of the search; she said she would keep an eye out for a new sunken ship and inform us immediately, but nymphs were often flighty and unreliable.

It was a good hour later before Salinus came to my cabin where I sat with Lucy.

"How is she?" Lucy asked before the poor Faun had a chance to say anything.

"She is sleeping and with any luck she will sleep through the night. I have given her a solution which might help that."

"Has she said anything? Does she remember what happened?"

"I am sure Salinus will tell us everything, Lu, if you would but give him the opportunity," I said.

Lucy shot me a look before softening and replying with a sigh, "I'm sorry, master Faun. Please, continue."

"That is quite all right, Your Majesty. I understand your eagerness. I am sure you know that head injuries can be among the foulest injuries to endure. Memory loss can occur quite frequently and be vastly unpredictable. The Daughter did manage to relate some information to me, however.

"Her ship was indeed caught in the storm. One of the masts was struck by lightning and the ship was lost. She…fell into the ocean and nearly drowned. She doesn't recall how she came to be on the hatch door nor how many days she was adrift."

"Well clearly Aslan was with her," Lucy stated.

"Thank you, Salinus. Your service is most appreciated," I said in earnest gratitude.

"There is one other thing she spoke of, Sire," Salinus said rather reluctantly. I was surprised; Salinus was a Faun with few regrets.

"I implore you, master Faun, speak. What news has made you silent?" I asked.

"She…The Daughter has inquired of her family. She says they were on the ship with her, and she wants to know what has become of them. There are three sisters and one brother."

Lucy gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "And what of her parents?" I asked.

"She made no mention of parents, only siblings. It is my suspicion that her parents have already flown this life, or perhaps they were simply not on the ship with her."

"Oh Edmund, please say you have some good news in the way of the search," Lucy said almost desperately.

I said nothing for I knew I had nothing to say which she would like to hear.

"How can that be? Your scouts were out all morning. Surely they must have found something by now!"

"And they are not searching the Great River or the Western Wood! This is the sea, Lucy; its reach is far and wide. There is much out here that has yet to be explored. We know neither where she was going nor from where she came. Our scouts have not known in which direction to search, and they have done the best they can with such limited direction given to them."

Lucy stared at me for a moment, startled, before closing her eyes and nodding. "You are right. I am sorry, Edmund. I didn't mean to sound cross. I know you have done all you can for today," she said as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I hadn't realized it at the time, but I had risen from my seat during my tirade. I too closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I am sorry as well. It has been a trying afternoon on all our nerves. Some sleep would do us good, I think." Lucy looked out of sorts for the briefest of moments; our newest passenger was sleeping in her bed. "You will sleep here. I'll string a hammock elsewhere."

Lucy nodded. "Thank you."

"Salinus, I think you should find some rest too. I know you're supposed to take a night shift, but considering our lack of movement at the moment, I do not see a problem with letting more men sleep."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I will see you in the morning."

I turned to Lucy and placed a hand on her shoulder once we were alone. "We must hold true to the belief that Aslan has sent us to her for a purpose."

"If for no other reason than that one life may be spared," she said hopelessly,

"We do not yet know that her siblings are lost. Tomorrow we will send the scouts out again."

"Maybe we can ask her if she knows where her ship was last. That would give the scouts a heading."

"It would indeed, but most girls do not know how to read a map. I do not think she will be of much help."

"I can read a map."

"You, my sister, are not like most." That earned a small smile from Lucy. "Do try to get some sleep."

"I should be telling you the same."

I shrugged. "I don't sleep half as much as you," I said before walking out.

As I headed to my new sleeping quarters , thoughts of the girl plagued my mind. I knew it was likely she had family, but to learn that she had four siblings missing was more than I anticipated. I knew too well how it felt to not know the whereabouts or the welfare of siblings. I vowed to myself that night, that I would do all I could to help her.

* * *

**Thank for all the support. See you next week!**


	4. Wide Waters

**Here's a little mid-week update for you. Just because. I hope you enjoy! And thank you so very much for all the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 4**

**Wide Waters**

"Good morning," Lucy said cheerfully as she walked in carrying a tray of food. "I brought you some breakfast; I thought you might like to try eating something today."

As though on cue, my stomach gave a great growl. "Thank you," I said softly, slightly embarrassed. Lucy giggled.

"Mine has an aptitude for doing that as well." Her stomach replied in kind.

I tried sitting up slowly. My body was stiff and sore from all that it had been through and from days of lying still. My bones cracked, my muscles ached, and my head swam with pain from the effort. There was a strange groaning through the cabin. It wasn't until Lucy rushed to my aid that I realized the groaning was coming from me.

"Are you all right? You should take it easy and lie back down."

I shook my head. "I've been lying still long enough. I'll never gather my strength if I don't fight against the pain. More so, there is a greater pain I have felt, than the physical one that ails me now."

Lucy was silent for a moment, and her eyes were so full of sorrow I couldn't bear to look at them.

"I admire your courage," she said after I had diverted my gaze. "Very well then. I do believe some fresh clothing will help you gather your strength faster. Can you stand?"

"I think so." I tried to stand but my legs were weak and shaky, and I couldn't manage it on my own. Lucy kindly helped me to my feet, but once there I had to lean against the bed post to remain upright.

"Yes, I thought so," Lucy said looking me over.

"Thought what exactly?" I asked.

"You appear to be the same size as me, or close enough in any case. You should be able to fit into my clothes easily enough." Lucy rummaged through some drawers for a brief moment before handing over a pile of fresh clothing, but I did not take it. "What's wrong?"

"I can't wear those."

"It's all right; I don't mind. Really, I insist. You'll feel much better in fresh clothing."

"But they're…they're a man's breeches."

"No they're not," she giggled lightly. "I know they look like them, but these were specially tailored for me, for a girl. They're made…differently, I suppose. I assure you, they're far more comfortable than wearing a man's breeches that are too big for you."

"But they are breeches, man or woman's, they are still breeches?"

"Well, yes…"

"Then I can't wear them. I know I have done some things in the past that Mama would not approve of, but I cannot go that far."

"Oh…I…I did not mean you offense. Sometimes I forget that things can be different. Would you…Would you like me to find you a dress?"

"Yes please," I said very eagerly. "I mean, if you do not mind."

"No, no not at all. I am sure Susan packed more dresses than just ones of silk and lace. Surely there must be a nice cotton one. Ah yes, this will do."

Lucy pulled a dress from a tall wardrobe and held it out before her. It was a deep blue with a wide gold band around the neckline, sleeves, and around the hem of the skirt. It had a criss-cross tie up the back and its form was made to be flattering on any girl without over doing it. I looked very comfortable.

"It's beautiful."

"I know it may be a bit much for a sea voyage, but it's the simplest one I could find. I'm sure Susan probably only put it in here as a last resort, in case I refused to wear any of the others."

"Susan?"

"She's my…sister…"

There was silence for a moment. "Sister? I…I didn't know you had a sister. How many do you have?" I asked as I tried to keep my tears at bay.

"Just the one," Lucy replied hesitantly, as though she knew how difficult this must be for me.

"And one brother too?"

"Two actually. I have two brothers; the oldest of which is still at home with Susan. Only my brother Edmund is with me here."

"Susan, is she younger than you?"

"No, she's older. They're all older. I'm the youngest. I only just turned seven and ten years."

I nodded slowly. "There are five of us, including me. I too am seven and ten, but I'm the oldest. It was my duty to look out for them, and I've…"

"They're safe," Lucy jumped in. "I know they are. And I know my brother is doing everything he can to find them. He has already sent the scouts out again today; they left at the first light of dawn. Here, take this." She held out a white piece of cloth. "It's to wipe your eyes."

I only then realized that I had been crying. I accepted the cloth and quickly wiped my tears away.

"We should get you dressed, and then you should try eating."

With Lucy's help I changed out of my ragged dress, torn from my struggles at sea and from years of wear, and into the blue dress she had found. It felt as comfortable as it had looked. After that, we sat down at a small round table together to eat the food she had brought in. It was a few slices of bread, some cheese, an assortment of fruit, and a pitcher of water. I didn't feel like eating after our talk of siblings, but after taking the first few bites my hunger overcame my sadness. Before long, we had both cleared the plate of all its food. I'm nearly certain that I had eaten most of it, but I also think that Lucy was holding back so that I may eat most of it.

As I was swallowing the last bite, there was a knock at the door.

"You may enter," Lucy called out.

The door opened and in stepped Lucy's brother, Edmund I supposed. "You're up; I'm glad," he said as he walked towards us. His boots fell so lightly on the wooden floor I could scarcely hear them at all. "And I see you have eaten breakfast. I do hope my sister left some of it for you; she eats more than her looks let on."

I realized the last bit was a question of sorts. "Oh yes, I ate quite well. Thank you."

"Do you need more? I can have some brought in."

"Oh, no, I'm all right. I'm sure I can manage until diner."

"I would like some more, brother."

"And I'm sure you can manage until dinner as well, Lucy." Edmund waved his hand and two Fauns I had not met came forward and began clearing away our plates. Lucy and Edmund both thanked the Fauns by name. I noticed Lucy smile triumphantly as one of the Fauns slipped an apple into her hand; Edmund noticed too, but pretended not to. I looked on in silent awe, wondering who Lucy and Edmund were to have so many Narnians in their service.

"Are you all right?" Edmund asked me. "You look…contemplative."

"Oh, I am well. It's just…the Fauns. Though not unheard of, they are not common place where I am from, and here you have three aboard your vessel."

"Five actually. There's Negranes, he prefers the night shift and so he sleeps during the day. And then there's Mr. Tumnus. He's been busy helping to lead the search."

"Mr. Tumnus is a dear friend of ours. I'm sure you'll love him just as dearly once you meet him," Lucy said.

"That's actually the reason I've come to you today, on behalf of the search."

My heart jumped. "You have news?" I could not hide the excitement in my voice.

Edmund looked to his sister who nodded for him to continue. He did not answer my question, however. "I'm here under the advisement of my sister and the afore mentioned Mr. Tumnus. Thus far our scouts have been flying blindly. We knew neither where you were going nor where you came from. We did not know where to look."

Edmund held up a roll of parchment I only just realized he was holding. "I have with me a map. If you could look at it and perhaps give us some indication as to the direction of your voyage, it might be of great use to our scouts. Even the smallest indication might help. Are you willing to try?"

"Yes," I said quickly. I didn't need a moment to think. If there was any chance I might be able to find my siblings, I had to do it.

"All right then, come take a look."

Edmund walked over to a long table and rolled the map out; he placed a stone at either end to keep it flat. I walked over as quickly as my aching body would allow. The map was nice, very detailed, and the parchment was nicer than any I had seen before. I paid little attention to these details, however. My eyes quickly found the plot of islands I called home and I placed my finger there.

"We left Narrowhaven a week ago, and we sailed for Terebinthia." I moved my finger along the map as I spoke. "We were here—" my finger stopped "—when the storm came upon us. We battled it for near two days before…" I paused as the sudden image of a burning mast filled my vision. "Where did you find me?"

"Oh…here." A hand reached around me as Edmund placed his finger on the map as well. "We found you here, and we have maintained our position since then."

I stared at the position of our hands and the distance between them.

"What is it?" Edmund asked softly, as though knowing my sudden unease.

I looked over my shoulder to find him much closer than I realized. His eyes were not just dark as I had noted before; they were a very deep and a very rich brown. They were fierce, and yet they were full of worry: worry for my sake. They locked with mine and they held me in place. I could not break free of their gaze…and a part of me didn't want to.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she walked up beside us. Edmund blinked, breaking our contact, and turned his eyes to the map where he marked the spot of my finger.

"The waters are wide between us," I said. "We tried to maintain our course, but our vessel was small and our hands few. The storm tossed us about like we were nothing more than the foam that floats on that floats on the waves. The best we ever could have hoped for was just to survive and when the storm passed, find our way again. But we couldn't…we didn't survive."

Lucy stepped in to take a closer look at the map while I turned away. "What does that mean exactly, that our points are so far apart?"

"It means my siblings could be anywhere. It means…it means you may never find them."


	5. Exhausted

**Here's chapter 5! Thanks for all the support thus far!**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 5**

**Exhausted**

"…It means you may never find them."

The girl's words hung in the air, though they were thick and heavy with emotion. I could see Lucy's eyes swell with tears, but she fought to contain them for the sake of our guest.

"But it doesn't mean I am ready to concede," I said firmly. I rolled up my map and prepared to leave. "I will confer with Mr. Tumnus and the Captain. We will devise the best course of action and inform our scouts thusly. Thank you for your assistance."

I left quickly after that. I couldn't bear to look into those eyes a moment more. I couldn't bear to see the pain that so wholly consumed such clear, hazel eyes. When she looked at me, when our gazes had locked, I…I didn't want to look away. I wanted to promise her every manner of protection. I wanted to promise her every security I could afford. Mostly, I wanted to promise her the safe return of her siblings.

But I knew I couldn't; I couldn't promise her anything at the moment.

And so I left the cabin in great haste. I left with such haste that I failed to pay attention to my surroundings and I nearly ran into Mr. Tumnus.

"Ah, King Edmund, how was your meeting with your sister and the Daughter of Eve? Did it prove useful?"

"Very, my friend. Do you know where the Captain is?"

"I believe he is in his ready room."

"Excellent! Will you join us?"

"Certainly, King Edmund."

A moment later the two of us were inside the Captain's ready room, a side chamber off his cabin where we conducted most of our business. I showed them the map and we immediately began devising a strategy for rescue. After which, we sent word to our scouts of the new plan. Mr. Tumnus was optimistic of our chances. The Captain, a Galmian of few words, said little. And I remained doubtful.

It had now been over twenty-four hours since we first pulled the girl aboard, and four days since the storm had ended. We were caught in the storm for three days before it faded, but how long had it really lasted? How long had she been adrift at sea? How long had it been since her ship had gone under? How long have her siblings been afloat in a dinghy with no direction? These questions consumed my mind and fueled my doubt. With such an expanse of time and sea, what hope did we stand of finding anyone?

My doubts only grew stronger when night fell and there was still no word. Lucy had stayed in her cabin with the girl, surely trying to provide a distraction and what little comfort she could. They had called me to dine with them, but I couldn't bring myself to be near those eyes again, not when I had no news for her. The next day followed in similar fashion. By the end of the sixth day, I knew it was out of our hands now.

"Edmund? You asked to see me?" Lucy asked hesitantly as she stepped into my cabin.

"Yes, thank you for coming. Captain, Mr. Tumnus, will you excuse us please? I wish to speak with my sister and queen alone."

"Your Majesties," the Captain bowed as he and Tumnus left.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Lucy asked. "You wouldn't have sent them away if it were not."

"It has now been three days since we brought her onboard and began our search, and it has been six since we saw the storm's end. I fear there is little more we can do. We have exhausted our search. Some of the Sea Nymphs did come through for us. They found what they believe to be new wreckage, but there was no sign of children amongst the rubble."

"Well that's good, I suppose. But then where are they? They couldn't have vanished."

"I don't know, Lucy."

"I do not believe Aslan would have allowed them to die, Edmund."

"I have trouble believing it as well. I've have spoken with Him numerous times over the last three days. I have asked Him for guidance and help, and I have asked for knowledge of their whereabouts, but He will not say where they are. He only says…"

"That we must trust in Him. I know. He has said the same to me."

"Just because we cannot find them, it does not mean that they have perished. There is just as much of a chance that they were found by another vessel, just as we found her, possibly even before we found her."

"Wouldn't there be sign of another vessel then? Have you been looking for that as well?"

"I have, and we've found nothing, but that still doesn't mean it wasn't there."

"So what do we do now? Where do we go from here?"

"We have a few options. We can continue on our journey, we can return home, or we can stop by Terebinthia and see if they know anything."

"Oh I am sure they will be thrilled with a surprise visit from two of Narnia's rulers." Narnia and Terebinthia were not on the best of terms at the moment.

"Then we go home?"

"And what more can we do from Narnia than what we have already done here?" Lucy asked.

"To Redhaven then?"

"Oh I don't know, Edmund. I'm just as torn as you."

"Still, I will follow your advice on this, Lucy. You have become a friend to her."

"As much of a friend as I can be; I don't even know her name." Lucy paused for a moment as she fought against her own emotions. I took her hand and squeezed it gently in comfort. "Redhaven has prepared a ball for us, in honor of the treaty signing, you know."

"So I was told."

"And you know Susan would be most displeased if she knew we made them cancel it, and it would do little good in our peace talks. When do you need my decision?"

"Now. If there is to be any chance of us reaching the Seven Isles on schedule, we must resume our course tonight."

"Give me a moment then," Lucy said with a sigh. Then she bowed her head and closed her eyes; she was consulting with the Great Lion. I sat beside her and waited patiently. It was several moments before she opened her eyes again, and they were moist with tears.

"What has He told you?"

"I don't like it much, Edmund, but I cannot argue with Him on it," she replied, shaking her head. "We send word of the incident to the Terebinthian King, the Duke of Galma, and the Governor of the Lone Islands. We ask them to send word if they hear of anything. And we write to Peter; we tell him everything, every detail, everywhere the scouts have searched. Then we sail on to Redhaven."

"I will inform the Captain of our decision and we will depart promptly. Then I will inform the girl. And, Lucy, I want you there when I tell her."

"There is nowhere else I could be, Edmund. I fear for what this will do to her. She is my age, Edmund; she is seventeen, and she has just lost everything she holds dear."

* * *

"…We have exhausted our search…"

"…little else we can do…"

"…likely picked up by a passing vessel, just as you were…"

"…I am sorry…"

His words hung in the air and rang in my ears. I nodded slowly. "I…I understand. Please, I…I wish to be alone now."

Edmund turned to his sister and said something my ears could hear but my mind could not decipher; it churned too violently with my own thoughts. Then they were gone, and I was alone.

Though, not really alone. I had my thoughts to occupy me.

So this is how it ends? After three days of searching the wide sea the searching ends, and my siblings—Heulyn, Emmalynn, Ellalynn, and Soffialynn—are given up for lost. Yes, they could have been picked up by a passing vessel, but it is also possible that they were not. If they were picked up, who's to say they were found by friendly sailors? I knew of some of the practices of Calormen. If not, then that meant they were still out there, somewhere, with no shelter, with no food, and with no one to watch over them. I should have been with them. I should have stayed. I should have followed Papa's orders and not have waited. Now, because of my folly, my siblings could be in dire need of help and I was nowhere to be found.

Something wet and slimy dripped onto my hand. I realized then that I was crying viciously. I had been standing when Edmund and Lucy had told me the news. I was standing when I asked them to leave. Now, now I was curled on the bed crying. I didn't even remember moving, but apparently I had. I didn't move for sometime after that though. I remained on the bed crying until my tears ran dry. My eyes were sore and heavy, but I could not sleep. My cheeks were stiff from the path of my tears, but I could not wipe them. My mind was exhausted, but it would not rest. I thought of nothing, and I thought of everything.

I remembered the day Mama told me I would be a sister. It was after the Great Winter had ended, after the four siblings became Kings and Queens. I remembered the day Heulyn was born; it was around the time when the nights grew colder and the days shorter. I remembered the first time Mama had let me hold him, how frail and fragile he was. Subsequently I remembered the births of each of my sisters and the first time I held them. I remembered the promise I had made to Mama just before she died, and then I remembered how I had broken that promise when I fell into the sea.

The sea.

The waves lapped at the wooden side, my ears slowly detected their rhythmic pattern. Slowly, I rose to my feet and walked to the large open window that led to a small balcony. Lucy had opened it earlier in the day. She said I needed some fresh air; I had not left the cabin since my arrival. I stood on the balcony and looked out at the sea behind us. The wind whipped my hair around my face, and the skirt of my dress danced around my ankles. We were moving, sailing quickly. The wind, still and clam before, had picked up and now we were moving effortlessly through the sea.

The sea.

I looked down at the sea, and suddenly I pitied it. It was always there, always at our beck and call. We used it. We took from it. But what did we ever give to it? We cursed it when the voyage was bad, and thanked the winds when the voyage was good. How often did we thank the sea? Did it not also play a role in our safe voyage? And when she grew hungry, when she lashed out against us, we fought her with everything we had, and often times we won. She was quite hungry a few days ago. Perhaps she had acquired some sustenance, but she was denied some also. I fought against her. I won. But what had I really won? Why did I fight so hard? It was only instinct.

I didn't feel like fighting anymore; it was exhausting. I was exhausted. The sea could give me peace. The sea could carry me home.


	6. Just and Valiant

**Well, I'm in a good mood today, so why not another early update? Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 6**

**Just and Valiant**

I had left her alone, just as Edmund had said to do, but how long was I really supposed to leave her? It had been hours since we told her. Night had long since fallen and she hadn't eaten anything for dinner; she needed to eat. What sort of friend would I be if I didn't do what was best for her? A very poor one, that's the sort.

It was settled. I had left her alone long enough; I had to see how she was doing. I took a tray of food with me just in case she was up for eating.

I stood outside the cabin doors just for a moment to gather my resolve. There was nothing but silence coming from the other side. Maybe she was asleep. I found it more likely though that she had merely run out of tears. She had been crying rather hard and rather persistently a few hours before.

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I knocked again, but still no answer. I didn't like the idea of just barging in. Sure I did it before, but that was before she asked me to leave so she could be alone. Nonetheless, I was there for her best interests, and I had food. Only a silly girl would resist food, and this girl didn't seem to be a silly girl to me.

I opened the door and stepped into the cabin. I walked quietly to the small round table where we had dined together before and set the tray down. I was stunned by the intense silence and looked to the bed where I now suspected she was sleeping. The bed was empty. The sheets were still made by my hand from that morning so I knew she hadn't slept in them yet. There was, however, the indention and ripples of where a body had laid on top, curled inward on itself.

Surprised to find the bed empty I began searching the cabin; my eyes must have passed her over when I entered. I didn't see her. A breeze swept in from the open window and tossed my hair. I felt the prick of chills run up my arms at the cool air and I turned my head towards the window.

There she was.

She stood out on the balcony, her hair and dress dancing in the steady wind. Her back was to me of course, so she didn't see me; I don't even think she heard me enter. One hand gripped the side of the ship while the other was folded in across her chest. Her head was bowed, almost like she was praying. I decided to stand there quietly and let her finish her prayer. I was about to begin a prayer of my own when I heard something.

Sniffling.

She was crying in her prayer. My heart ached for her and I couldn't stand it. I decided then to join her in prayer to let her know she wasn't alone. She had a friend, and I would do everything I could to help her through this. I started walking towards her, but as I did she began to move too. The problem was, she didn't move backwards and she had nowhere to go but up and over. She lifted a foot up onto the rail and pulled herself up. I was puzzled before I realized what she was about to do.

"No! Don't do it! Please, stop!" I called out, but she wasn't listening to me. I didn't think I had the strength to pull her in and keep her, so I called out to the one person I could think of.

"Edmund!" I said loudly, but not loud enough. I turned back to the door and yelled louder. "Edmund! Ed!" I began walking towards the door as quickly as I could, but my legs were like a heavy stone. "EDMUND!"

Suddenly the door burst open just as I was about to reach it and Edmund hurried in. He gripped me firmly by the shoulders. "Lu, what is it?"

"Th-th-t…" I couldn't form the words because my lips were trembling with fear.

"Lucy," Edmund shook me lightly.

I pointed towards the open window. "The girl. Stop her!" I said at last.

Edmund's eyes followed the direction of my hand and his eyes grew wider at the sight he saw. He gently pushed me aside and ran for the open window. He caught the girl around the waist just as she teetered forward and he pulled her back inside. She immediately began crying out and fighting against him. She kicked her legs wildly as he carried her well into the cabin and away from the balcony. Her hands clawed at his as she tried to break free of his hold.

"No! Let me go! Let me go to them!" she cried over and over again.

"Lucy! The window!" Edmund yelled.

I was suddenly snapped into action. I knew the girl's cries would alert those on duty and we didn't need this cabin full of Narnians trying to protect their youngest King and Queen. I turned quickly to the cabin door behind me and locked it. Then I rushed to the window and did the same. I hurried back to the cabin door just as there began to be vicious knocks.

"Your Majesties!" Mr. Tumnus called out.

"It's all right. It's ok. We're fine. We have it under control," I said calmly through the door.

"Your Majesty, what's going on?"

"It's nothing. She's upset. We have the situation in hand."

"Queen Lucy…?"

"Please, Mr. Tumnus, trust me. Get the others away from here. It's a human thing."

"Lucy…I… don't know."

"Please, my dear friend."

There was silence, and then, "Very well, my Queen. But at the first sign of trouble just say the word."

I heard the click-clack of his hooves as he retreated from the door, and I turned back to look at Edmund and the girl. He sat on the floor with her near a bookshelf. He held her tightly to his chest. One arm was wrapped around her waist still while the other pinned her arms to her body. She no longer kicked, and though her hands still gripped his arm she didn't appear to be fighting him anymore. She merely held on.

Her head lolled forward as she wept without hindrance. I could see her body visibly relax as she decided to stop fighting all together. Edmund slowly uncurled his arms from around her and gently turned her body so that her head rested against his chest. Then he wrapped his arms around her in a manner of comfort, not control. He slowly brushed his hand through her hair, just as he would with me when I was upset.

I slowly walked forward and joined them on the floor. A part of me wanted to cry too, but the part of me that was a Queen held my tears at bay. I sat silently with them on the floor. There were no words of comfort to offer; there was nothing I could do to ease her pain. I simply offered my presence and my silent prayers.

After awhile her crying ceased and her breaths grew longer, deeper, and steadier. She was asleep. Edmund continued to hold her and rub her hair until we knew for certain she would not wake at the slightest movement. Edmund nodded towards the bed and I understood his meaning. I rose from the floor and pulled the sheets back. Meanwhile, Edmund delicately cradled the sleeping girl in his arms and carried her to the bed. He lay her down softly, and I pulled the sheets up. She did not stir.

"I do not want to leave her alone," Edmund said quietly.

"I'll stay with her," I replied. "Bring me a quilt; I'll stay in the chair."

"If anything should happen, Lu…"

"It's all right. I am well now. I can handle it. I will sleep lightly, just as you taught me. I will alert you if needed."

"Very well, I will be back momentarily."

Edmund left and returned soon after with a quilt. I pulled out two chairs; I sat in one and propped my feet up in the other. Edmund spread the quilt out over me and kissed the top of my head. We quietly bid the other good night, and then he left once more. I did just as I said I would. I slept lightly, always keeping one ear open for a sign of trouble.

* * *

I stood on a hill of green. It was high summer by the feel of the air. The sky was clear and the sun bright. The sea birds squawked as they flew by and landed in the bay. Standing on the hill with me was my mother. She was looking out to the Eastern Sea, towards Narnia, and she was singing one of the most beautiful songs of our land.

"What song were you singing, Mama?" I asked when the last verse was complete. I knew the answer already, but I loved to hear Mama explain her songs.

"It's a Song of Blessing, my Daughter," she replied.

"And what are you blessing, Mama?"

"I bless nothing. It is Aslan who blesses us all."

"What blessing does the song ask for?"

"You know the song well, child; why do you ask?" I smiled but said nothing. "It asks Aslan to bless the sailor's voyage and to return him safe to the one who waits for him."

"And why do you sing it now? Has Papa sailed at last?"

"Indeed he has, but I sing it not for him. I sing now for your voyage which lies ahead." At this she turned her body fully towards me.

"I'm scared, Mama," I confessed.

"You need not be."

"Not for me, but for Heulyn and my sisters. They are out there alone somewhere."

"They are not alone. Aslan is watching over them, just as He is watching over you."

"More of your Great Lion, Mama? I do not see His greatness."

"His greatness is all around you, my dear Aaralynn. Do you think it mere chance you were found by His, whom they call the Just and the Valiant? I pray one day you will see just how deeply He cares for you?"

"Just? Valiant? Mama, what do you mean? I am with Lucy, and Edmund."

"My sweet Aaralynn." My mother smiled fondly and touched a hand to my cheek. "My time has gone now; I must return home."

"No, Mama, please don't go yet. Stay just awhile longer, and please, tell me what you mean?"

"I cannot stay child. As for the latter, perhaps that is a question best asked of your new friends. Remember, my strength is with you."

"I love you, Mama."

"And I love you."

With that, my mother was gone and I was lying awake in a bed, in a cabin, on a sailing ship.


	7. Estelle

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 7**

**Estelle**

I awoke to the sound of singing. The language was one I'd never heard before and I didn't understand the words, but the song was one that didn't require the understanding of words to grasp the beauty behind them. It was soft and serene; each note filled me with the beauty it held. Underneath the serenity though, there was a deep emotional, and almost desperate, plea. A plea for what, I did not know. The voice which sang was just as beautiful as the song itself. It was crisp, clear, and it held complete control over each note. It was a pure voice. In another world it might have been described as angelic. In Narnia, I could only liken it to that of a Narnian Mermaid.

After taking a moment to relish in the sweet sound of singing, a moment more than I really should have, I recalled that I was supposed to be sleeping lightly to keep an eye on the girl. My eyes focused on the bed, on the empty bed. The covers were pushed aside and the bed deserted; the girl was gone!

I sprang from the chairs and let the quilt fall to the floor. If anything happened to the girl, Edmund would not be pleased with me. The cabin was still filled with the sound of song and I turned my head in the direction of the source. It was the girl. She was standing once more on the balcony, but her mannerisms were very different than when she last stood there. Her head was not bowed, but held high, and she did not appear to be upset. Though the song she sang might have been saying otherwise; it's difficult to say without knowing what the words meant.

I did not think she meant any harm by standing on the balcony and so I did not call for Edmund. However, I decided to approach her quietly and get closer to her just in case. I tried to stay alert but as I neared her the song began to entrance me once more and I became lost in words I did not know. Her voice grew thicker with emotion as her pleading grew almost certainly desperate. When she finished and the last note rang softly in the air, my eyes were heavy and moist with tears.

She stayed for a moment with her back towards me before turning around. She seemed only slightly surprised to find me standing there watching her. She looked for a moment as though she were trying to find something to say; I was still entranced with the song and could say nothing. At last she decided on a simple, "Good morning, Lucy."

"G—good morning," I said softly and with great effort.

"You…you do not need to worry. I'm…I'm not going to try anything today."

I realized she was talking about last night, and I quickly came back to myself. "You gave us quite a fright."

"I did not mean to. I was not myself. I was overcome with grief. It is not so now."

"I know it must be hard. I recall times when my brothers were lost, and I feared for them as you fear for your siblings. But things have always worked out as they should."

She nodded slowly.

"I know you probably still grieve for them, but I do not believe they are gone for good. I am sure you will see them again."

"I do not believe they are truly gone either. I will see them again, and when I do they will need me to be strong as I was before."

"I do believe some breakfast will help you with strength," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You do like to eat," she replied with a soft laugh.

"As much as I can and as often as I can," I admitted.

"And yet you don't…"

"I don't look like I eat anything? I know. It's a high metabolism, or something. Edmund has the same issue, but you'd never know it because he's always teasing me about how much I eat so no one notices how much he eats."

"Still…it is a little early for breakfast, is it not? The sun only just came up."

"Perhaps it is a _bit_ early for most to eat. Well, how about a tour of the ship then? You haven't left this cabin since you arrived and I know the crew is eager to meet you. And then we can finish with breakfast with Edmund. So either way we will have breakfast before too long, and that makes me happy."

"I suppose it would be nice to see more of the ship and meet the crew. Are there any other Narnians on board? Perhaps a Centaur or a Gryphon?"

"Well Gryphons are a bit big for a ship and Centaurs don't do well at sea; they have terrible sea-sickness. There are, however, a few good Dwarves on board and several Talking Beasts, in addition to our Fauns of course."

"I have always wanted to meet a Talking Beast."

"Then it's settled; a tour it is."

I turned to leave the cabin and begin the tour, but then I realized I was missing one important thing. What would I introduce her as? We still had no name for her, and I couldn't go around introducing her as "The Girl." But then how do I broach the subject of her name without upsetting her?"

"Is something wrong, Lucy? Why did you stop?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong…but then again, there is _something_."

"What?"

"It's just…well, you'll be meeting a lot of new people today and learning their names but…but I still don't know yours."

"My name?" she sounded confused.

I nodded. "Is there perhaps a name you've always wanted to be called or…"

"Estelle."

"Estelle?"

She nodded. "My name is Estelle."

* * *

Estelle? It was the first name that came to mind. I had long since remembered my own name, but I had forgotten that I never told them. But why had I just given my mother's name as my own? Suddenly my mother's words echoed in my mind:_ "My strength is with you, Aaralynn."_ What better way to be reminded of her strength, than to use her name?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Estelle. I'm Lucy, and I'm sure we're going to be great friends," Lucy said with a wide smile as she held out her hand. I stared at her hand in confusion. "Oh, you shake it."

"Why?" I asked. Shaking hands in greeting was not a practice I had heard of before.

"I…I don't really know. I don't even know why I did that. It is most unusual." Lucy sounded rather confused herself, but a moment later she shook it off. "Shall we begin the tour now? I'm sure Salinus is up; we should find him and let him know you've remembered your name. Oh! And Mr. Tumnus too! He is very anxious to meet you."

"Yes, we can begin, but first I have a question to ask of you."

"Oh, all right. What is it?"

"It's…it's just something my mother said and it had me confused. She called you and your brother 'The Valiant and The Just.' Why is that?"

"I don't really know to be honest. Those are just nicknames the Narnians have taken to calling us. I can understand it in Edmund's case, and Susan can be gentle. I suppose Peter is a bit magnificent at times. But honestly, I don't know why they consider me valiant; I don't particularly feel exceptionally brave."

Valiant. Just. Gentle. Magnificent. These were all names I'd heard before, but they were used in reference to the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Lucy couldn't be…

"And your siblings…how many do you have?" I asked.

"Three," she replied.

"So there are four of you all together? Only four?"

"Yes…Estelle, what's this all about?"

Four. There were four of them. Four siblings. Four thrones. Four names.

"Estelle?"

Oh! How could I have been so blind? Of all the ships to find me at sea, I was found by a Narnian vessel. It couldn't be just any Narnian vessel though. It was a _royal_ vessel which carried one of Narnia's kings and one of her queens. One of _my_ kings and queens.

"Estelle?"

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…Your Majesty. I did not know…"

"You…you didn't know I was a queen?"

I shook my head. "I…I've never met one before, and you don't particularly act like a Queen. Please forgive me…Your Royal Highness. I…I don't know what to call you; what's proper? I should bow, or curtsey I suppose, right?"

"No! No you most certainly do not need to bow to me," Lucy…Queen Lucy said quickly before I could bow or curtsey. "Unless in certain formal situations which may actually arise while in Redhaven, but we'll talk about that later," she added. "As for what to call me, I was rather hoping you might just call me 'Lucy' as you have been, or 'Lu' if you want, or perhaps even 'friend' if you so desire. I know I desire it."

Friends with Queen Lucy? I could hardly believe it. "And…and your brother, what should I call him?"

"Edmund?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, 'Edmund' will suit him just fine, or 'Ed' if you like. Just, never call him 'Eddie,' he can't stand it and neither can I."

I nodded slowly, trying to take everything in.

"Now, are you ready to begin the tour?"

And so, after a few more moments of pause where I desperately tried to gather my wits, my tour began. The ship's name was the _Splendor Hyaline_ and she was vastly larger than the _Estelle_. She was a Narnian vessel, but because the human population of Narnia was so low, the humans on board were all of Archen or Galmian descent. As it turns out, the cabin I had been occupying, which was Queen Lucy's cabin, was a stern cabin on the starboard side and it was located just off the main deck. Two other cabins were located above deck. The cabin adjacent to Lucy's belonged to the Splendor's first mate. The Captain's cabin was above us just off the poop deck.

After leaving the cabin we traveled across the main deck to the forecastle and the galley beneath it. Along the way I couldn't help but admire the Narnian craftsmanship of the masts, there were three of them, and the rigging. The braid of the rigging was more intricate than any I had ever seen before, and it looked far stronger than that of the _Estelle_.

We found Salinus and Mr. Tumnus in the galley, and they both seemed pleased just as Lucy said they would be. We stayed and talked for awhile; I could see the clear friendship Lucy shared with Mr. Tumnus, and I wondered how long they had been friends. Before leaving to continue our tour, Salinus insisted on asking me a few questions and conducting a few tests just to see how well I was recovering. My recovery must have been to his liking because he let me go without any fuss.

Lucy took me below deck next and we explored the bowels of the ship. There were three levels, the lowest of which was the smallest and mostly used as storage for various items. The middle level housed the oar room, the armory, some sleeping quarters, and the food storage. The first level housed the majority of the sleeping quarters for the crew and King Edmund's personal cabin. This is where we ended the tour and when we entered, King Edmund was not there.

The cabin was located in the stern of the ship, just as the ones above deck, and it spread the width of ship. Though it was larger than Lucy's cabin, it felt smaller. The shelves around the room were covered in books and the tables were lined with papers and maps. On the center table I noticed a map very similar to the one that Edmund had brought to Lucy's cabin the other day. The location I had told him and the location of the Splendor at the time were marked with a black 'X.' Surrounding the two X's were various other markings. I could only assume these were the locations where the scouts had looked. I was struck with a sudden bout of despair. They had covered a wide area, but still they had found nothing. When Lucy noticed what I was looking at she walked over and placed a hand on my arm and gave a soft, reassuring smile. Just then the cabin door opened and King Edmund walked in.

"Oh! You're here already," he said. "I apologize for the mess. I was hoping to clean it a bit before you arrived, but I was in a consultation with the Captain and only just left."

Lucy and I said nothing, but I had a feeling that Lucy sent him a look, because he suddenly went quite silent and moved in towards the table. I saw him move to stand across from me, but I kept my eyes on the map.

"I'm sorry, Estelle. I wish there was more I could do."

Hearing the earnestness in his voice I finally lifted my eyes to his. They were still deep with worry and compassion. "You tried," I said at last. "That is all I can ask for."

* * *

**Before there is any confusion, let me clarify. Yes, our protagonist's name is Aaralynn, but she gives her mother's name Estelle as her own to Lucy. Unfortunately, this will have dire affects much later in the story. To prevent any further confusion, I will hereby refer to Aaralynn, as Estelle.**

**That being said, as I imagine Estelle to look like Hayley Westenra I also imagine her to have a voice like Hayley. If you have not heard her sing, I highly suggest you do. It's incredible, and she makes it look so effortless. For an example of what the song Estelle sings in this and future chapters might sound like, listen to her sing Pokarekare Ana (you can find it on youtube). It's a Maori song, and very beautiful.**


	8. Mermaid's Song

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 8**

**Mermaid's Song**

"You tried; that's all I can ask for."

Estelle looked up from the map and her eyes met with mine. I was trapped in her hazel gaze once more and again I found I had no strength and no desire to look away. Again I felt the sudden urge to promise her things it would be unwise to promise. I knew it would be best to look away before such promises broke forth, but I did not have the strength or courage to do so.

Fortunately Mr. Tumnus entered at that moment with our food and Estelle turned to look at him. She moved to help the Faun, who had come alone with a good deal of food, while I immediately rolled up the map and began stacking the papers to move. When I looked back up, Lucy was staring at me with a curious grin.

"What?" I asked, fearing the answer. My younger sister was quite observant.

Lucy's grin grew deeper as she leaned across the table to whisper, "Someone's smitten. And by 'someone' I obviously mean you."

I rolled my eyes and moved away with the stack of papers. "Don't be ridiculous, Lu. I only just met the girl."

"You didn't just 'meet' her, Edmund," Lucy said following after me. "You rescued her. You were her knight in shining armor…without the armor…at the time."

"You're being ridiculous."

"You care for her," she countered.

"Of course I care," I said a bit hastily. Lucy looked victorious until I added, "I'm a King. I care for all my subjects, however far from the Cair they may live."

"Ha!" Lucy laughed. "Now who's being ridiculous? I have no doubt that you do earnestly care for all your subjects, as do I, but I bet you don't desire to personally promise your protection to all of your subjects."

I nearly gapped. How did she know?

"I'm your sister, Edmund. I know these things," Lucy said as though reading my thoughts.

"You're being ridiculous, Lucy. Estelle is just a girl we happened upon at sea. I care for her happiness and well being simply because I am her King, and I took an oath before Aslan to protect those I serve. I would care for any Narnian just the same if they were in her predicament. Do not read more than what there is."

"Believe what you must, dear Brother of mine, but, when you do acknowledge your true desires, do not fault me if I should say 'I informed you thusly.'"

"Lucy, breakfast is here. Are you not hungry?" Estelle asked.

"I'm famished!" Lucy exclaimed ardently as she joined Estelle at the table as though we were not just talking about her.

I found I had no desire to stay and dine with them for fear I would become trapped in those hazel eyes once more. Not wanting to be rude and just leave, I took a bit of fruit and excused myself, claiming I had forgotten to mention something to the Captain that could not wait. Estelle seemed none the wiser to my true intentions, but Lucy gave me a knowing smile. I left without further delay. That night I was invited to dine with them, but I declined. Also that night, however, I regained control of my quarters. Lucy and Estelle had decided that the bed in Lucy's cabin was big enough for two, and so Lucy had moved back in.

Over the next few days I fell into a routine. I would rise early and make my way up to the high deck and watch the sunrise. Just as the sun made its final stretch over the horizon, I would hear the Mermaid's song. Each morning she would sing the same beautiful song. I had yet to spot her, but Mermaids, like nymphs, could remain hidden if they so desired. I only knew it was a Mermaid by the purity of the voice; I had never heard such purity from any other creature. I could not understand the words, but that did not diminish their beauty. The Mermaid's song would ignite a fire within me which would give me the strength to endure each day. And each day I felt I needed that extra strength because it became a part of my routine to avoid Lucy and Estelle and decline their invitations to dine.

Just over a week into my new routine, I found it interrupted. I arose a bit earlier than I had been and decided to take a walk around the main deck before heading up to watch the sunrise. The eastern horizon had a thin gleam of morning light, while the western sky was still spotted with stars. Some of the oil lamps still burned, but many had been extinguished already. Between the starlight, the remaining lamp light, and the early morning light, there was still plenty of light to see by. I had made a round over the deck and was about to begin my trek to the high deck when I noticed something peculiar. It was a knot on one of the aft hitches. The hitch had caught my attention simply because I knew it to be one that had given us some problem over the last few days; it had not wanted to stay tied for one reason or another. The thing that stood out at the time, was the type of knot that had most recently been used to secure it. It was not a knot I was familiar with. I walked over to examine it more closely.

"Good morning, King Edmund." I had been so intrigued by the knot that I did not notice anyone approaching.

"Estelle," I said, turning towards the voice. "Good morning, and just 'Edmund' will be fine; you do not need to add the king unless you so desire. 'Ed' works too, but never 'Eddie.'"

"You've heard of my foolishness then?"

"Not foolishness, Estelle. How could you have known? I find it humbling. But I am curious. How do you suppose a King or Queen should act?"

"I…I don't know. I've never met one before. But the very name of the Empress strikes fear in my heart."

"It is the same in mine. You need not fear her anymore. Jadis is dead and she can plaque this land no more. That is enough talk of her though. You're up early. Trouble sleeping?" Estelle nodded slowly. "Has Lucy been kicking in her sleep again? I should have warned about that tendency."

Estelle laughed softly. "Yes, you should have. I think she left a bruise on me the other morning. Do not tell her I told you that though."

"Mum's the word," I replied.

"That is not what wakes me today, though." Her voice was suddenly glum.

"What is it?"

She looked out to sea. "There are some images I'd rather forget, but I'm finding it hard to do so."

I knew at once what she meant as sudden images of fallen Narnians who were under my command floated before my eyes. I quickly shook them away, knowing Estelle was seeing something vastly different.

"Is everything all right?" she asked suddenly. I looked up to find her watching me, all traces of her haunting images gone from her eyes. "You were examining that knot rather closely. Is something wrong?"

"No, not exactly. Everything seems to be in order, it's just…I'm not familiar with this particular knot."

"It's an island twist. Papa taught it to me years ago. It was a bit difficult to do with such a thick rope, but I managed it after awhile. It should hold now."

"You tied this?" I asked. I had been trying to teach Lucy to tie a proper sailing knot for years now, but she could not seem to grasp it. I was amazed that Estelle seemed quite capable of it.

"I saw that it was undone when I came over here, and I've noticed the sailors tying it many times before. I thought the island twist would hold better. I hope it was all right to do so."

"That's…that's…no…I mean, yes. That's fine. I have no problem with it, in fact I thank you. You must forgive me. I'm just…surprised. I've been trying to teach Lucy to tie a knot, but she just can't grasp it."

"Well, perhaps she is not to blame."

I was astounded. Had she just insulted my teaching abilities?

"That was not meant against you," she quickly added. "I only mean to say that Lucy is a girl; as am I. I think there may be some things that boys are just better at, and tying sailing knots may be one of them. I know my knots are good, but Papa's were always better. Even Heulyn's knots sometimes bested mine."

"Well, Lucy is certainly better at tying bows than I am."

Estelle laughed, and I was caught off guard by how musical and enchanting it sounded. Musical. I suddenly looked to the east. The sun had nearly fully risen; if I didn't hurry I might miss the Mermaid's song.

"Estelle, have you ever heard a Mermaid sing?"

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"There has been one following us the past week, and every morning at sunrise she sings the most…enchanting song I've ever heard. Will you join me on the high deck and listen with me?"

"Oh…all right," she said a bit hesitantly. But then she smiled warmly and her eyes lit up. I returned her smile before leading the way up to the poop deck and then climbing the ladder to the high deck above. I offered her my hand and helped her rise to her feet, and then I led her to the rail where we could look out over the sea together.

"So, what is this song the Mermaid sings?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "I don't understand the words. I think it's in a different language even. If I could find her, I would ask her the meaning."

"You mean, you haven't actually seen the Mermaid singing?"

"No, but Mermaids are a form of water nymph and like their cousin the Naiad, they can hide easily in the water. The sun is almost up, she should begin soon."

I watched the sun finish its ascent and waited, but there was no song. Where was the Mermaid? Had she stopped following us at last? Would I never hear the song or the voice which sang it again? I waited a bit longer, but when it become evident that she would not sing I opened my eyes to find Estelle waiting expectantly. I had promised her the most beautiful song, and I failed her…again.

"I'm sorry, Estelle. The Mermaid, she…she must have left us in the night. Perhaps we've sailed too far for her now. They don't much like venturing out of their areas of comfort."

"Please, Edmund, tell me. Did the song…did it sound a little like this?"

Estelle bit her lip nervously, and then she sang. She sang with a voice so clear, and so pure I thought I'd never heard the likes of it before. But then I realized, as the words I could not understand flowed through me, I had heard the likes of her voice. For it was _the_ voice and _the_ song I so longed to hear. It was the very reason I strived to rise early every morning since I first discovered the beauty of the song. She sang the song in its entirety without faltering or hardly pausing for breath. And as she sang I felt that familiar fire, only this time the simple flame was like furnace, bright and strong, consuming me completely and wholly.


	9. Song of Blessing

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 9**

**Song of Blessing**

I don't usually like to sing in front of people, unless they're family, even though I love to sing. When I sing I lose myself. The emotions the song invokes become my own, and I feel exposed. When Edmund's Mermaid didn't sing though, he looked so dejected. The thought of her song had lit his face; his eyes had gleamed with passion. Now his face seemed to lose all color and his eyes seemed nearly black. He had really been looking forward to hearing the Mermaid sing; I had too for that matter. I had never heard a Mermaid sing before, but I'd often heard they had lovely voices. A sinking feeling in my stomach told me I was Edmund's Mermaid, and that to see that light in his face again, I would have to sing.

And so, I sang.

I sang the same song I'd been singing all week, the song from my dreams. And just as it always did, the song took over my senses and I was no longer aware of my audience. It was like I was standing on the hill of green again with my mother as we sang for the departing sailors. When the last note left my lips though, I was suddenly back on board the _Splendor Hyaline_ with Edmund standing before me. The look on his face was one I had not seen before and I wasn't sure what to make of it. My heart thundered in my chest. My limbs shook with anticipation and I could not breathe.

At last he said, "Not a Mermaid."

I felt my heart drop to my toes.

"I…I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"No! Not disappointed. Not in the least. I am sorry. What an ass I was to make you think I felt so poorly of your song, but I assure you I am far from disappointed. I am completely and…wholly mesmerized."

"What has you wholly mesmerized, Edmund?" Lucy asked as she joined us on the high deck.

Edmund looked to his sister and seemed to hold back a groan as he stood straight; he had been leaning half hazardously on the rail.

"Estelle's voice…" he said. "Did you know she sings? Most beautifully I might add."

"I did know that. I've had the pleasure of waking up to it this past week."

"Apparently, so have I. Only I'm the fool who credited it to a Mermaid. Your voice, Estelle, could put a Mermaid's to shame."

"Oh, I don't know about that," I refuted. "I've heard a Mermaid's voice is the very beauty of the sea."

"So they are, but I stand by what I said."

"My brother loves to sit and listen to the Mermaids sing. He has a great appreciation of their talent of song, though he has none for himself. No one knows the beauty of the Mermaid's voice better than he."

Edmund nodded in agreement and I felt my cheeks grow warm with heat.

"So, my little not-a-Mermaid, what is the song about? What language is it in?" Edmund asked.

"It's a Song of Blessing," I replied. "It asks for a blessing upon those at sea and those who wait at home."

"And the language?" Lucy asked.

"It's ancient Avraian."

"Avraian? That's the old language from the island Avra, correct?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"I didn't know Avra had an ancient language," Lucy said.

"It's from centuries ago, before the islands were united under Narnian rule. Before then each island was its own entity, with their own form of government. Avraian only exists now in old texts, and I suppose in song. No one speaks it anymore."

"You know much of my island's history."

"It's my duty to know the history and laws of all parts of my country. And I find it interesting."

"When did Avra and the islands become a part of Narnia?" Lucy asked.

"After the great dragon attack," I said. "The dragon completely destroyed the ancient port of Avra and many people fled to the island of Doorn. King Gale of Narnia arrived and slew the dragon, but much of what had been Avra was gone; there was hardly even any grass left on it. Those who survived stayed on Doorn and learned their language, which was the language of the Narnian King. King Gale became the first Emperor of the islands. Over the years people slowly migrated back over to Avra, but by then the language was already lost except for what remains in song."

"You know much of the history too," Edmund pointed out.

"There were some families who never left Avra; my mother's family was one of them. The history of the island is the history of my family."

"Is that why you know Avraian? Because your family never left?" Lucy asked.

"I suppose that's the reason, yes."

"The song you sang, does it have an English translation?" Edmund asked.

"There is an English version that some people sing, but it's not as nice as the Avraian."

"Can we hear it? I'm just curious as to what the words mean," Lucy said.

"I suppose I could sing it, if you really wanted me to. But I warn you, it's not as good."

"Oh, please, sing it," Lucy said, nodding her head enthusiastically. Edmund too nodded his encouragement. So, I took a deep breath and sang the song again. The notes and tune were the same, but the words were strange on my tongue.

Lion's blessing upon you

You who roam the sea

May the winds bow to your need

And at your call may they be

Lion's blessing upon thy men

Thy men borne to sea

May the hands hold fast the sail

And hold strong when the tempest brew

Lion's blessing upon thy love

Thy love who waits for thee

May the hands of love keep her

And lend her strength while you are nigh

Lion's blessing upon we

We together one day shall be

May your voyage be swift and clear

And when o'er bring you safe to me

When I finished, I waited once more for their reaction. There was still a light in Edmund's face, but it was not as strong as before.

"Oh how lovely!" Lucy said.

"It was beautiful," Edmund agreed. "But you're right, not quite as beautiful as the original Avraian. Something is lost in the translation."

"Do you know any other songs? Can you sing us something else?"

"I do and I suppose I could, but…I'm beginning to get a bit hungry. I'm surprised you have not asked for breakfast yet, Lucy."

Edmund laughed loudly. "I never thought I'd see the day," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The day when my sister finds something so lovely it distracts her from food."

"Oh stop, Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed as he playfully hit her brother in the arm. "You know just as well as I that you eat just as much, if not more, than I. Though, now that you do mention it…I am hungry. Perhaps after breakfast you will sing something else for us?"

"Perhaps…" I said.

I hadn't promised any more singing, but Lucy seemed happy enough just at the prospect. Then she linked her arm with mine and nearly drug me to the ladder so we could make our way to breakfast. Edmund followed after us and dined with us in the galley; it was the first time he had accepted our invitation, but not the last. After a good meal, I found I had little resistance to Lucy's pleads for another song. My audience this time consisted of more than just Lucy and Edmund, and it extended to the crew who were in the galley. I sang awhile for them, the crowd slowly growing as more came in, until the Captain himself entered the galley. He had been wondering where his crew was. I sang a song or two for him, but then he had to insist that his crew get back to work if the King and Queen still desired to reach Redhaven on time. Edmund apologized as if he were to blame for the hold up, and the crowd dispersed to do their daily duties.

The remaining of our voyage followed in a like manner. I would rise with the sun and sing the Song of Blessing, in Avraian, on the high deck. Then I would dine with Lucy and Edmund—Mr. Tumnus or Salinus would join us occasionally, when they weren't serving the crew breakfast. I would not sing after breakfast though. We would wait until evening began to fall and I would sing a few songs and share the stories behind them when they were significant. Some songs were in Avraian, and some were in English. In this manner, the days passed steadily and our voyage was easy. Then one day, at long last, we reached the Seven Isles and made port at Redhaven.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit late. I was distracted by trying to overcome a problem with chapter 16, but I think I have it settled now so I feel comfortable in adding a chapter here.**

**I played with the history of the Lone Islands a little in this chapter. It is true that King Gale of Narnia, one of King Frank's descendants, rescued the islands from a dragon and in their gratitude they named Gale their Emperor. Anything other than that though...well, as far as I'm concerned is up for us to play with.**

**I did write the English version of Estelle's song, which would explain what it's not that great. (Writing songs and poetry have never been a forte of mine.) In future chapters there may be a few lyrics from other songs, mine or not, I will be sure I let you know which and give credit where it is due.**

**Thanks for all the support thus far!**


	10. Letters

**Hi there and welcome back. This chapter gives us the first glimpse of the characters Peter and Susan, through their written letters. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 10**

**Letters**

The Twenty-Third day of the Fifth month in the Ninth year of the High King's reign

Peter, my Brother and King,

Fate is a cruel mistress in that she would find me so far from you when I find I need you most. Before I say more, let me first say, stay your fear. Our sister is fine and the crew well. We have had neither danger nor toil since our time with the tempest. Apart from the tempest, and what came of it, our voyage has been, or would have been, quite dull. As it is, our newest comrade, Estelle, has made things, well I suppose the best word would be entertaining.

Lucy, as she does with most anyone she meets, quickly befriended Estelle. Now, one cannot go anywhere on the Splendor and see one of them without also seeing the other. They are at times an odd pair. Our sister is boisterous and forward, while Estelle is quiet and a bit shy. I have, however, come upon them a time or two when they are deep in chatter and I have seen great animation from the reserved Estelle. These moments most occur when Estelle is deep in a story. She loves to tell a good tale. She has many to tell and she tells them well, just as our own sister Susan used to do long ago when I was but a young chap.

Estelle provides us merry entertainment in another manner as well. She sings. She not only sings, but hers is the finest voice I have ever had the pleasure of hearing. I tell you this in confidence, Brother; do not, under any circumstance, reveal this to the Mermaid Mareena. I still have a bruise from the last time I said another had a finer voice than she.

It is when Estelle sings that she truly shines with the beauty Aslan intended. When she sings she does not merely form beautiful notes, but she infuses each note with vibrant emotion. You can visibly see the song take hold as she is lost to the emotions herself. It is when she sings that she is at her most vulnerable. I swear it to you, Brother; I have even seen the prick of tears in her eyes in one particularly moving song. I feel no shame in admitting to you, that I felt their sting also. That, as you know, is talent at its finest and rarest form, to move a man such as it moves me.

There can be no question that she was touched by the mighty Lion when she was gifted the gift of song. But I fear to say she does not know Him like we. Just the other day we were at meal together and Lucy mentioned Aslan by name, I have never heard such a gasp of horror or seen a face so pale with fear as I heard and saw that day from Estelle. Even the name Jadis did not strike such fear in her, though it still struck a good amount of it. Jadis, in all her vileness, had banned the use of His name, and any who were heard muttering it were taken from the islands never to be heard from again. Estelle later confessed that she often heard her mother speak His name, and she spent most of her young days fearing the sudden departure of her mother. She never thought she would hear the name so casually, nor so boldly as she claims, from another. I have tried to tell her that it is right to fear His name for He is mighty, but that He also loves deeply and it is because He loves that we may speak His name without fear. She does not see His greatness.

This is what leaves me craving thy guidance, Brother. How do I open her eyes to see Him? How do I convey the love He wishes to share? How do I share the peace He longs for her to have? I know it will only be by His love and peace that she will ever come to be at peace herself. She hides it well, or she tries to. She smiles and laughs often, but I can see the great pain hiding just beneath the surface. And I know it is for her siblings that she grieves. I cannot help but wonder, was there more I could have done to help her? Could I have made the scouts search longer or harder? Should I have directed the ship towards the Estelle's last heading? Did I do enough, or is there yet more I could still do?

Please, Brother, any counsel you have to offer would be most valued.

Eternally in the Lion's paws,

Edmund

* * *

31 May 1009

Edmund, my Brother and King,

I will never understand why you consistently choose to make things more difficult than they already are. (I direct you to the date above for reference.)

I am pleased to learn that your voyage has been made smooth at last, and I pray it remains that way. It furthers my pleasure to hear you and Lucy are well and well entertained by the sound of it. It grieves me to know, however, that your entertainment comes at such a high cost. Have you confirmed that Estelle is indeed from the Lone Islands? If so, that would make her one of Ours and give us the right to take action should anything foul have happened to her siblings. Not that it would matter if she were not Ours; you know I would still do all I could to help her and to help you.

As for the counsel you seek, I'm afraid there is little I can give that would be of any use. I do not doubt that you already had the scouts search as hard and for as long as they could. I rather imagine that they probably already searched harder than you would have directed them to. Judging by the depicted map you sent, your scouts covered a vast area. Furthermore, I do not believe that directing the Splendor to the Estelle's last known location would have served any use. From what I gather, the ship was likely blown quite far off course and there is no way to predict her course during the storm. You could have tarried longer and searched more, it is true, but to what extent? I doubt you would have found anything more than what you have. Any further delay would have put you far behind schedule and that could have served against us in these upcoming peace talks with Redhaven. My counsel to you, Brother, is to take what comfort you can in knowing that you did all you could for the betterment of your kingdom, and that you have provided a lone citizen with food, shelter, and perhaps most importantly friendship.

For the other matter of counsel you seek, I regret to again say there is little I can give. I understand your concern and your desire to share the love Aslan has to offer. You, above all of us, know how great His love is. You are right in saying Estelle will only be at peace when she accepts His love and the peace He offers. If she cannot see on her own, though, we cannot force it upon her. All we can do is continue to live each day as He would have us live it, and continue to let His love burn in us. We must be the example of what His love can do. Only by seeing the love others have for Him, will she be able to see the love He has for others.

It is likely that you will reach Redhaven before this letter reaches you; nevertheless, may your winds remain fair and may His breath guide you to safe harbour.

In His mane I take comfort,

Peter

Oh, and give my love to Lucy and Mr. Tumnus.

* * *

15 June 1009

Dearest Susan,

Redhaven is wonderful. The people are friendly and the land lovely. The castle is further inland than our precious Cair, so I cannot see much of the pebble beach. I do, however, have a great view over the woodsy terrain of Brenn. I do not see the trees dancing like our Dryads often do, but they are beautiful nonetheless.

I'm sure you already know this because I know Ed told Peter and I'm certain Peter's told you, but we arrived in Redhaven near two weeks ago. Negotiations are going well, but they are so boring. We spend all day behind closed doors with the Redhaven Court discussing each and every minute detail. I know it is all for the best and it is all necessary; the court does not want another Jadis ruling Narnia. I had no idea that the Witch was so paranoid in losing her crown that she tried to extend her hand beyond the Narnian borders and dictate how many children the Redhavens were allowed to have. She did the same with the Lone Islands, but there her spies enabled her to carry through with her threats. It amazes me that nine years after she died we are still learning new things of her wickedness. I respect the court for their cautiousness, but must the process be so dull? Edmund and I are, of course, doing everything we can to show the Redhavens that we four are nothing like Jadis. I think Estelle is a large reason for our success thus far.

Estelle has not been allowed in on our meetings unfortunately, I would quite enjoy her company among such dull hours, so she has in no way done anything intentionally or knowingly to help us. Rather it is her naivety, innocence, and genuine honesty that has put us in such good favour of the court. The court was made well aware of her situation upon our arrival. Estelle herself shared with the members of court the story of the tempest that destroyed her ship and separated her from her younger siblings. And she told them how we found her and gave her aid. Her character is not one of deceit and so her story has surely shown the court that we are not like Jadis. Though, perhaps it is just her singing which has won them over.

Oh Susan! Estelle's voice is truly remarkable and breathtaking. I know I cannot describe it properly. When you hear it, you will understand. She has Edmund enraptured. He is completely lost whenever she sings. No, he is not merely lost; it is more like he is taken to another world. He cannot take his eyes from her when she is singing, and he has enough trouble with that on a regular basis. He won't admit it of course; he is our Edmund after all. He looks at her when he thinks none will notice, but I notice. He fancies her. I think she fancies him too. I have not asked her about it, but I think she too would deny it anyway. I do not understand why they would deny such feelings. Why won't they allow themselves to be happy? Do you have any insight into the complexities of the heart you can share? If so, I would greatly appreciate it.

They would make a handsome pair on the dance floor, if only Edmund would ask her to dance at the ball the Redhavens have planned. Though, I know he will never ask her himself. Perhaps I could arrange something so as to force them into it? Oh! but then he would know I was behind it and he would not be pleased with me. I don't yet know if the chance to see them together is worth his wrath.

I do hate that Edmund and I shall miss Peter's birthday. That has always been the worst part of this trip, even when planning it. I know there was no way around it as this must be done and the sooner the better. Still, he is our brother and I feel we should be together as a family to celebrate his day of birth. You will see that he receives the present I left behind, won't you? If I cannot be there in body, as I wish to be, I will be there in heart. I am sending another letter in this one, addressed to Peter, but he is not to read it until his birthday. Make sure he does not read it before hand.

Well, I suppose that's all I have to say for now. Gosh this letter is long! The longest I've written, I think.

Ever listening for Aslan's roar,

Lucy

* * *

23 June 1009

Lucy,

I gave Peter your gift and letter yesterday after we returned from our trip to see the Beavers. It was difficult to convince Peter to leave the castle, but in the end I was able to impress upon him how diligently Oreius would guard the Cair in our absence. I decided not to make a huge fuss over Peter's birthday until you and Edmund have returned to us. He did not say anything, but I know he wished you to be here. So instead of a large feast, Peter and I travelled to the dam and had lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. It was delightful as our visits with them always are. Peter accepted your gift very graciously and I believe he admires the craftsmanship of his new staff greatly. I must say I find it quite beautiful myself. The Lion's head and inscription were a nice addition. I will not ask what your letter to him said, as it was between you and him, but whatever it was it made him laugh manically. Am I correct in assuming that was your intent?

I know sitting in the meetings must be difficult for one as vibrant as you, but I do hope you are being careful and discreet with showing your boredom. One wrong look or one roll of the eyes could be detrimental to the process and undo everything Edmund and I worked so hard on. You know I would have gone in your place, as it should have been, were it not for that bit of cold I contracted. Please, I implore you Lucy, be careful.

You ask for insight into the heart. Perhaps I do have a few. However, you request insight into a man's heart, more so into Edmund's heart, and I'm afraid there are none who have sight that strong. As for arranging something so that he is forced into a dance with your new friend, I do not recommend it. I think it would be most unwise, Sister, to meddle in their affairs however strong you find the urge. Some things you must simply let be and allow them work out as they should on their own.

May you be ever with His steady gaze,

Susan

* * *

**So, not much happening here, I know, just some passing in time. Up next though, Edmund and Estelle in Redhaven where they have known each other for a little more than a month and things begin to get...interesting between them. Here's a quick peek.  
**

_"Would it have been so bad if you had come to my rooms?" I asked teasingly. I had no idea what prompted me to ask such a question, but the smile I received in response was worth it._

_ "I suppose that depends," he said._

_ "On what?"_

_ "The circumstance."_

_ There was something about the way he said "circumstance" that made my breath hitch and left a strange fluttering in my stomach. My heart beat a little faster and my ears grew warm under his stare._


	11. The Seven Isles

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 11**

**The Seven Isles**

I was sitting on a sofa in one of the grand bedrooms of the royal palace of Redhaven on the island of Brenn, the largest of the Seven Isles. Lucy had just returned from her daily meetings with the Redhaven court, but had promptly excused herself to freshen up. I was softly humming to myself when there was a knock on the door. Since Lucy was busy, I thought I would answer it for her. It was Edmund.

"Estelle? I...I thought I had come to Lucy's rooms." It almost looked as though he was surprised to find me instead of his sister. I'm not sure why though; Lucy and I spent nearly every free moment together. Or perhaps he was merely confused. My room was not too far from Lucy's.

"Would it have been so bad if you had come to my rooms?" I asked teasingly. I had no idea what prompted me to ask such a question, but the smile I received in response was worth it.

"I suppose that depends," he said.

"On what?"

"The circumstance."

There was something about the way he said "circumstance" that made my breath hitch and left a strange fluttering in my stomach. My heart beat a little faster and my ears grew warm under his stare. Not really knowing how to respond, and not trusting myself to _not_ sound like a fool if I did respond, I quickly looked to my feet and stepped aside.

"Lucy is in the wash. Would you like to come in and wait for her?"

He coughed and cleared his throat. "Yes, yes that should be acceptable. These are my sister's rooms after all."

I moved aside a little more to allow Edmund plenty of room to move by me. We were both silent for a moment; neither of us knowing what to say it seemed, and neither of us daring to look at the other for too long. If I didn't know any better, I would have said our opening remarks had the same affect on him as they did on me. But of course, that notion was completely ridiculous.

"So, how do you like the Seven Isles so far? I hope you are enjoying your visit," he said, gaining the courage to speak at last.

"Oh! I am," I replied. Looking at him was still difficult, and we almost slipped into that uncomfortable silence again before I decided to elaborate. "The islands are lovely. Salinus and I have been to all but one, and I think we are eating lunch there tomorrow."

"Good, that's very good. These islands certainly have a distinct beauty to them; I am glad Salinus has found the time to show you their beauty in person. I'm sorry Lucy and I haven't been able to provide you with much company these last three weeks, though."

"That's all right." The shock from our brief flirtation was fading, allowing us to slip into an easy conversation. "From what Lucy's told me, I think I've had more fun." I tried to suppress a small laugh.

"I suppose that all depends on what one considers to be fun. I know court hearings and meetings of treaty are not…exciting for Lucy. I, on the other hand, find a certain entertainment value in observing and learning the political affairs of others."

"You must be a man with great patience then…and an odd sense of fun." This time I could not stop my laughter and I collapsed back on the sofa.

"All right, laugh if you must, but tell me…" Edmund began as he sat down beside me on the sofa. "What does one such as yourself consider fun on the small island of Avra?"

I paused for a moment as I considered his question. It didn't take long to decide what the most fun thing to do was.

"Running through the tall grass with my sisters," I said as I recalled the fond memories I had. "There was this field, just outside the village, where the grass grew over a meter high during the summer months. I would take my sisters there on a lazy afternoon. Heulyn always opted to go down to the docks to help Papa and Liam; there was always 'work to be done' in his mind.

"My sisters and I would take turns hiding in the grass in teams of two. Emma and Ella were always together and I kept Soffia with me. One team would hide while the other tried to find them. Emma and Ella could hide in the grass much easier than I could; I had to walk bent over so as not to be seen over the grass. But I could always find my sisters with very little trouble because they couldn't hold their laughter for anything. We would stay in the field for hours and return home with dirtied dresses and feet blackened with earth that Mama would surely have greatly disapproved of."

The memories I was describing were happy ones, so I was surprised when I suddenly felt a few tears run down my cheek. I lifted my right hand to dab at the moistness around my eyes. When I pulled my hand back there was a single tear drop resting on my finger; I stared at it in wonder. Another sensation drew my attention to my left hand. I looked down to where it sat on the sofa and found that Edmund had decided to take it in his grasp. He squeezed it lightly and I looked up into his eyes.

"We will find them," he said.

"You sound so sure of that," I said doubtfully. "You looked for them at sea, and you've sent word to the other countries, but still there has been nothing from them. What if they were found by a passing vessel of Calormene origin? I think it would be better for them to have perished then to live as slaves to a cruel master."

"You have made known your home to be on the Lone Islands. Those islands are under the care of the Narnian monarchy. You and your siblings are Ours. If they were found by Calormene merchants, We will not sit idly by while Our people are made to live as slaves. We will find them, and We will take no rest until We do. You are Ours."

"I am not deserving of such devotion," I said as I looked away.

"And I beg to differ." Edmund gave my hand another gentle squeeze, and this time I couldn't help but take a little comfort in his words that were almost, but not quite, a promise.

XOXOX

The following day had all the makings of a typical, beautiful spring day. The morning was clear, and the weather was warm and pleasant for lunch. But as I sat to my picnic lunch with Salinus on the island of Prelan, the smallest of the Seven Isles, there were distant clouds on the horizon which hinted at an afternoon shower. I wasn't concerned, however; I knew Salinus and I intended on being back at the castle long before the rain would begin.

"Are you well, Estelle? You are very quiet today," Salinus said.

"Hm? Yes, yes I'm all right. I guess I'm just busy thinking today," I replied.

"And what is it exactly that has so captivated your thoughts?"

"Edmund…and Lucy," I added quickly as I tried to hide the reddening of my cheeks. I didn't want to admit it, but I had been thinking of Edmund a bit more than Lucy. I couldn't seem to _stop_ thinking about him it seemed. "They have been so very kind to me. I am nobody and deserving of nothing, and yet they have shown me such kindness as I could never repay."

"They do not ask for anything. Their reward comes simply from the knowledge that they helped someone who needed their help."

"Still, I feel I ought to do something."

"Well, what is it you were thinking of doing?"

"That's just it, Salinus. I've been trying to think of something, but nothing I can think of would work out very well."

"What were some of your ideas then?"

"My first thought was to buy them something. But what do you buy for a King and Queen that they don't already have? What's more, I have no money and no means of obtaining any money with which to buy something. Then I thought I could make them something. But I am sure they have craftsmen in Narnia who could craft something with skill far greater than I could imagine. So you see, I am at a loss. Do you have any ideas, Salinus?"

"I do believe their Majesties would enjoy a gift crafted by you rather than one you purchased, if you have to give them a gift at all. They would much prefer you didn't feel the need to do so."

"Yes, well, we've already established that I do."

"Very well then, let me think for a moment about what they enjoy most. Queen Lucy loves to write little stories, and King Edmund is fond of music. He is quite taken with your voice actually…"

"My voice! That's it! Salinus, I could sing them a song. They are both asking me to sing all the time. It would have to be a new one though, something they've never heard before. No, it needs to be more than that. It has to be special. I could write a song for them, and I could write it about something they both love. Narnia. Salinus, will you help me?"

"Oh, I'm not sure I'd be of much help in writing a song. I don't know anything about music you see; I never could play the flute right. I was always better at distinguishing between herbs than tunes. Tumnus is the one you need to speak with; he plays a little."

"Do you think he'll help me?"

"I am certain he will."

"Oh! How wonderful! I will ask him when we return. In the meantime, I believe you can help me."

"How so?"

"You can tell me all about Narnia. What are her colors in the spring? In the summer and autumn? How does her grass feel? Is it soft and lush, or coarse and dry? Are there many hills? And the sun, how does it touch your skin? If I am to write a song concerning a land I've never seen, I must hear all about it. Won't you tell me?"

"It would be my pleasure. Let me see, where to begin…" Salinus tapped his chin as he pondered for moment. "The grass in spring and summer is very soft, much softer than this even…"


	12. Tasks

**If anyone is good at writing song lyrics and would like to write the lyrics for Estelle's secret song, PM me and we'll talk. Like I said, I'm no good at it. I was going to attempt it, but now I think I'll just leave it to our imagination. Unless, of course, I get an offer from one of you.**

**Here's some more flirting for you, before we get some real action; things are going to begin picking up after this. ;)  
**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 12**

**Tasks**

As I walked down the hall away from the castle library, I found once more that my thoughts were being consumed by Estelle. It was becoming an increasingly difficult task to think of anything else in my spare hours. In our meetings today even, I found her slowly creeping in while I should have been focused on the treaty at hand. Fortunately no one seemed to notice my lack of concentration.

I thought about her smile mostly these days; it used to only be her stunning voice which held me captive. Now, I couldn't seem to get the image of her smile or the sound of her laughter out of my head. I thought of how bright her eyes would shine when she spoke of her sisters, and how quickly that light would fade when she realized she was talking about them. Today, however, I found myself thinking of her hands. They were small and delicate, but they weren't soft like the hands of every other girl I'd met; even Lucy's hands, though hard with work, were softened from years with a daily moisturizer. The palm of Estelle's hand was firm and tough, no doubt a result of her time at sea. Estelle told me she had spent many nights on the sea, fishing with her father and siblings. Estelle enjoyed being at sea.

Now, Estelle plagued my mind so fiercely I could even imagine her singing at that very moment. No! I wasn't imagining. She was really there. She had just left her room with...wet hair; she heading away from me, and she was singing softly. I tried to listen for the words but they were too soft to make out. I had to get closer. So I quickened my pace until I was beside her.

"Is that a new song?" I asked. She jumped and gave a small start as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Edmund!" she said my name with a breathless pant and my mind soared to places it shouldn't go. "Don't you know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that? You step so softly, one can never hear."

"My apologies, it was not my intent to cause you fright. Are you all right, or do I need to send for Salinus?"

"No, no I am fine. The fright is nearly gone now."

"I am pleased to hear it. So, was that a new song? Will you sing it for me now?"

"What?" she asked as her eyes grew a little larger.

"The song you were just singing. I didn't recognize it. I thought it might be a new one."

"I—I—I don't…" She stumbled over her words before finally choosing what to say. "Edmund, I think you need to get your ears checked. I wasn't singing any song just now." She tried to look completely serious, but I could see the laughter in her eyes.

"And I think spending so much time with my sister has finally begun to work on you. I do not recall you being this cheeky at sea."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look away, but her eyes kept drifting back to mine. I stood silently and watched her expectantly, trying my hardest not to laugh at her obvious struggles. After some time she eventually caved, as I knew she would.

"Oh all right! I was singing, and yes it's a new song, but no, I can't sing it for you right now. It's not ready yet, so please don't ask me to sing it again because I don't think I could refuse a second time."

For a split moment I was tempted to ask her to sing it again just for the sake of hearing her sing, but I could see her desire to keep the song a secret for now. With great reluctance I let it go. "Very well, then. But you will sing it for me later?"

"Some days later, yes. When it is ready; I do not yet know when that will be."

"Well, I will try to wait patiently until then."

"Thank you, Edmund. Oh, and please, don't mention this to Lucy; she does not have your patience."

I laughed. "It will be another secret we share. Now, where were you heading, and may I escort you there?"

"I was just heading to Lucy's rooms. You may come along if you really wish to, but I do not wish to keep you from your own tasks."

"Well perhaps my own tasks were taking me to Lucy's any way?"

"Were they?"

I smiled but remained silent. In all honesty I was heading to my own rooms and had no intention of veering off to Lucy's today. However, if going to Lucy's meant more time seeing Estelle smile, or hearing her laugh, I would gladly take it.

"Well, come along then. I am already late as it is and do not wish to be more so."

Estelle began walking and I followed after her. We kept a simple conversation going between us. I asked how she enjoyed her lunch on Prelan with Salinus, and she asked how the meetings of treaty were coming along. Both answers were well. I confessed to her that I believed the treaty would be ready to be signed within the next day or two. She asked what would happen once the treaty was signed, and I told her there would be a ball to celebrate and then Lucy, myself, and the Narnians would return to Narnia. This seemed to excite her, though I don't know if it was the prospect of a ball or the return to Narnia which did it. When we arrived at Lucy's rooms, Estelle knocked on the door and Lucy quickly called out for us to enter.

"Estelle! There you are. I've been waiting over an hour for you," Lucy said.

Estelle smiled sheepishly. "I know, and I'm terribly sorry to keep you."

"That's all right. I passed the hour with Mr. Tumnus. Why is your hair wet?"

Estelle lightly fingered her hair. "I'm afraid that's why I'm so late. Salinus and I were out longer than anticipated and we were caught in the rain. I had to stop by my rooms first to change. And then I met your brother on the way over here."

"Edmund? What are you doing here?"

"Can a brother not visit his sister?" Estelle looked at me and smiled knowingly. She now knew that my tasks were not taking me to Lucy's as I had implied.

"Oh…I suppose," Lucy said "But I warn you, Estelle and I were going to be girls, and talk about girl things."

I grimaced. That prospect horrified me.

"Actually, Lucy, I was hoping that maybe we could put that off until later," Estelle said nervously.

"Why?"

"It's just…well…I was hoping to speak with Mr. Tumnus for awhile. I have a favor to ask of him."

"I would be delighted to help you," Mr. Tumnus said without hesitation. "What would you like me to do?"

"Oh, I…I can't ask you here," Estelle threw a look my way and suddenly I suspected this had something to do with her secret song. "Could we perhaps go somewhere more private, where we won't be disturbed and listening ears won't be tempted to hear?" She looked my way again, and this time I detected a warning for me to stay away.

"I hope you don't mind, Lucy," Estelle added.

"Oh, no. That's all right, I suppose," Lucy said as she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. I detected it easily because I knew what to listen for, but I don't think Estelle suspected it at all. "We can be girls later. I'm glad you and Mr. Tumnus have become friends. I knew you would get along."

"Thank you, Lucy, and I promise, after dinner I'm all yours. Perhaps I'll even sleep here tonight so as to make up for our lost time this afternoon."

"I'd love that," Lucy said earnestly, all disappointment gone. "I'll make sure they bring some extra pillows."

"Great! Thank you, Lucy. And so you won't be alone, I'm sure Edmund won't mind staying for awhile. I'm sure you have _tasks_ to discuss," Estelle said pointedly in my direction before turning her attention back to the Faun. "Shall we Mr. Tumuns? We don't want to waste a moment more."

"Certainly not," Mr. Tumnus replied. Then he and Estelle linked arms and left quickly.

"Hmm…how strange. I wonder what that was all about." Lucy said befuddled.

"She's certainly up to something," I replied.

"I see." I turned to back to Lucy to find that her puzzled gaze was no longer directed at the door but at me.

"Yes, Lucy? Is there something you'd like to say?"

"Actually, I was wondering if there was something you'd like to say, Edmund."

I knew very well what she was hinting at, but I refused to acknowledge it aloud. "I wanted to commend you on your patience and your wise suggestions today."

"Oh," Lucy's smile quickly vanished. "And here I thought we might talk about something exciting like what might be developing between you and Estelle?" She raised her eyebrows hopefully.

"I'm afraid you would find no excitement there, Sister. There is nothing developing between us apart from a solid friendship."

"All right, fine. If you do not wish to talk about it then I cannot force you into it. But please, may we also not talk of treaties and meetings? I have enough of such talk in our meetings of treaty."

"Fair enough, what should we talk about then?"

"I received a letter from Susan today."

"Oh? And how fares our eldest Sister?"

"She is well. She and Peter had lunch with the Beavers for his birthday."

"How quaint. I am sorry we missed it. Though, I was hoping she would host a feast in his honor so that I might be spared having to sit through another."

Lucy grimaced.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Susan decided to hold the feast until _after_ we returned so that we might enjoy it together."

"Why?" I groaned. "She knows I do not like feasts and balls. And I know Peter shares my dislike to an extent."

"Yes, but these feasts aren't for us to celebrate; they're for the kingdom to celebrate."

"Thank you…Susan."

"Don't give me that, Edmund, or I will delve into topics you don't want to discuss. Besides, hasn't it been said that I should be a little more like Susan?"

"Who says that?"

"I'm not deaf, Edmund; I hear her quiet whispers."

"Never let anyone tell you that you are insufficient, Lucy. I don't want to hear such talk from you again. Is that understood?"

She smiled feebly and nodded. "Understood, and thanks."

"And I will speak with Susan when we return. I am sure she didn't mean it in the way it was construed."

"You're probably right. Thank you, Edmund." Lucy and I talked for awhile longer about nothing in particular, until it was time for dinner and we made our way to the dining hall. Throughout our conversation, I couldn't keep my thoughts from once more straying to Estelle.

* * *

**Here's a sneak peek from from Chapter 13, Dark Waltz.**

_I was terrified. My heart was beating so rapidly in my chest I thought it would beat its way through. My palms were sweaty, my vision slightly blurry, and my knees were all but knocking together. All sound was muffled, as though I was hearing it through water. My breathing was erratic, despite how hard I tried to control it. I was terrified._

_And a little excited too!_

**What has Estelle so terrified and excited at the same time?  
**


	13. Dark Waltz

**The lyrics from the song in this chapter are not mine. They come from the song _Dark Waltz_ as performed by Hayley Westenra on her album, Pure. You can You-tube it for the full effect.**

**I had a lot of fun writing these next few chapters. This one in particular. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 13**

**Dark Waltz**

I was terrified. My heart was beating so rapidly in my chest I thought it would beat its way through. My palms were sweaty, my vision slightly blurry, and my knees were all but knocking together. All sound was muffled, as though I was hearing it through water. My breathing was erratic, despite how hard I tried to control it. If it weren't for Salinus standing beside me with his arm linked with mine, I surely would have fallen faint the moment I arrived. I was terrified.

And a little excited too!

I had never been to a ball before. There was no cause for such celebrations before the Empress was defeated, and afterwards, well…my family was simply never invited to one of the Governor's Balls. Now I stood just outside a pair of large wooden doors in a line on the verge of entering a grand ballroom. There was soft music emanating from a band of stringed instruments and the rumble of a deep voice from the front as the line progressed.

Lucy and Edmund were not in line with me, neither was Mr. Tumnus. They were already in the ballroom with the Seven Isles Royal Family. The ball guests, which included me, were being paraded before the royals and introduced one at a time…even though I already knew Lucy and Edmund and had met the Royal Family upon arriving in Redhaven a month ago. It was all very confusing to me and I didn't understand why I had to be "introduced" again. Lucy said it was all traditional and ceremonial, and she didn't sound too thrilled with it either.

Salinus could have chosen to stand behind Lucy and Edmund and not be a part of the parade since he was an "official" member of their delegation team, as Mr. Tumnus had, but instead, Salinus chose to stay with me and be my escort for the night. It was an offer I was immensely thankful for, because, as I stated earlier, I would have already fallen faint without him.

When I first learned that there was to be a ball, I felt certain that I would not be attending. I had nothing to wear and I was of no importance; why should I attend? Lucy wouldn't hear of it though. She simply insisted that I come along. I tried to refuse and say I didn't belong at the ball, but I couldn't convince her to let me stay in my room. And once she requested of the Redhaven Queen that I be allowed to sing a few songs at the ball, a request that was strengthened by Edmund's support, there was no way out of it.

Again, I borrowed one of Lucy's dresses for the ball. It was a light cream dress with silver details around the bodice and silver tulle draped over my shoulders. I thought it was far too beautiful for me, but Lucy wouldn't allow me to wear anything else. She saw to the styling of my hair; fortunately, she decided on a simple up-do that kept the hair from falling in my face, and she applied scented oil to my wrists and neck before she had to leave. I did try to refuse all of this, but admittedly I only halfheartedly tried to refuse. The oil did smell quite lovely.

Considering my present state of nerves and anxiety though, perhaps I should have tried harder to refuse the ball all together.

Finally, Salinus and I took our final steps forward as we approached the Royal Family, Edmund, and Lucy—they were all in a line of their own—while the deep voiced herald introduced us. "The maiden Estelle of Avra in the Lone Islands, and the Faun Salinus of The Western Wood in Narnia."

I gave my best curtsey, just as Lucy had taught me, while Salinus bowed beside me. When we arose there was only a simple head nod in acknowledgment from the stern looking Redhaven King and his smiling Queen. However, as I turned and walked by Edmund I couldn't help but notice that his eyes seemed to follow me. Even after I had long passed him and I looked back over my shoulder, his eyes were still on me. I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face.

Once the parade was over and all the guests had been introduced, the musicians started a new song and the royals took to the floor for the opening dance. The King danced with his Queen while Edmund and Lucy danced with other members of the royal party. Lucy danced with a young lord, but Edmund danced with not one, but both of the Seven Isles Princesses. He began with what looked to be the eldest Princess and then half way through the dance, she switched places with her younger sister. Edmund smiled throughout his dance and even laughed a little with the younger Princess, but once the dance ended he did not ask them for another.

My nerves had subsided a little as I watched the first dance with the other guests. When the music ended though, the nerves quickly resurfaced. It was time for me to sing my first song. I knew the song well and I had even rehearsed it a little with the musicians earlier that morning. Performing wasn't the issue. It was the crowd. I had never sung for such a large gathering before. Prior to meeting the Narnians, the largest crowd I had sung for was the crew of the _Estelle_, which was hardly even a quarter the size of the Splendor's crew.

My hands trembled as I took my appointed place before the musicians. Once my feet were settled, though the rest of me still shook with fear, I nodded my consent for the musicians to begin. At the first hum of the strings, couples began to take to the floor. The tune was a simple, yet beautiful and elegant waltz. As the music washed over me, I felt my nerves fleeing, or rather, I left them. It was like I was drifting above the fears, floating on the music. I briefly closed my eyes for a moment to relish in that feeling. Then, as my cue drew nearer I drew in a deep breath and began to sing.

We are the lucky ones

We shine like a thousand suns

As the familiar words tumbled gently from my lips, every lingering fear vanished. The couples on the floor spun and twirled around each other as my song gave life to their dance. Their bodies became a blur before me. Each one melded into the next and they were indistinguishable. They were a whirl of colors. All but one. Only one person remained constant throughout. Only one body refused to meld into the others, and as my eyes locked with his everything else disappeared. It was as though only he and I remained in an empty world. The only sight was him, the only sound my voice.

Visions of you and me forever

Dance me into the night

Underneath the moon shining so bright

Truer words I had never sung. Truer hopes I had never dreamed.

XOXOX

"That was amazing!" Lucy exclaimed, rushing to my side as I stepped from the musician's platform. I tried to shrug and brush it off, saying it wasn't _that_ amazing, but the thrill from singing five, _five_, songs in front of such a crowd was still very evident in my features and I could do little more than laugh and touch my hands to my flushed cheeks.

"You were incredible," Lucy reiterated as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm so proud of you. You didn't look nervous at all."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had been with me before I started singing. Just ask Salinus; I'm sure he could show you the scratches and bruises from where I was squeezing his arm as we entered."

Lucy laughed but didn't have an opportunity to say anything, because at that moment one of the courtiers approached us and offered his hand…to me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. I looked to Lucy to verify that he was asking me and not her. She simply laughed and slightly pushed me forward. My hand fell into his and I gave a small curtsey, before allowing him to lead me out to the floor just as a new song began.

He wasn't the only courtier that asked me to dance. I barely had time to rest before another came asking. I went from one dance partner to the next. Song after song. I wasn't alone though; Lucy too had many dance partners through the night. The hours wore on and the atmosphere became more jovial as the wine began to flow more quickly. I had lost all track of time, and all track of Edmund until I was all but spun into his arms as a particular vibrant song ended; his hand shooting out to touch my waist was the only thing that kept me from toppling over. His face was taught and his voice a bit grim when he spoke. Lucy had warned me earlier, that Edmund was not a fan of balls and dancing. As I looked at him now, I could clearly see his discomfort. As his eyes flashed over my left shoulder though, I thought perhaps his discomfort at the moment had more to do with the young man that stood there than the ball itself; we had shared the last three dances together and I was certain he was going to ask for another.

"May I have the next dance?" Edmund asked, his eyes still on my former partner before quickly dropping to me.

His lack of apparent enthusiasm almost made me decline. However, as I glanced down at his waiting hand, I recalled the brief moment in which he held my hand in Lucy's room and the surge of power and heat his touch had given me; I suddenly felt I couldn't refuse the opportunity to feel his touch again. I cast a warm smile to my old partner and offered an encouragement that we could dance together again later. Then, I turned back to Edmund and gently placed my hand in his before dipping into a low curtsey.

The tempo of the song that started was much slower than the one that had just ended, so Edmund and I were forced into a more intimate dance. While his feet stepped in perfect timing with the rhythm, his body remained stiff and unyielding. The conversation between us was nonexistent as I waited for him to speak, and he looked anywhere but at me. Finally impatient with his silence I decided to break it.

"Dancing involves more than just the knowledge of proper foot placement."

His eyes flashed to mine and his brow furrowed in confusion, but still he did not say anything. So I continued.

"Nevertheless, for one who has such a distaste for balls, your dancing is…adequate."

"Adequate?" That perked his attention. "I didn't realize you were as skilled in dancing as you are in singing."

"Dancing is merely singing with your body and not your voice."

"Curious. Please explain."

"Both are forms of expressing the emotions that good music can inspire. I sing as well as I do because I allow the music to overtake me. It is the same with dancing. You must feel the music within, and allow it to show with out."

Edmund nodded his head. "Still, singing requires some foreknowledge of proper pitch and intonation, as well as breathing and phrasing."

"Just as dancing requires some foreknowledge of the proper foot placement."

Edmund seemed to consider this for a moment before his lips broke into a small smile. "Very well then, what do I need to do to become more than an _adequate_ dancer?"

"You can start by relaxing. It's a ball, not a sentence hearing." I slid the hand that was on his shoulder in towards his neck and gently pushed down. He gave into the gentle pressure and immediately he appeared to be more at ease, and his body flowed with the music more.

"Secondly, you can put all your focus on your partner and the music, not on your surroundings," I continued as I gently placed my hand to his chin and turned his eyes back to mine. "Again, it's a ball not a battlefield."

"You might be surprised to find what dangers lurk in a ballroom."

A sudden fear gripped my heart, a fear which must have shown in my face because Edmund quickly dismissed any threat of present danger. "I apologize for my cynical behavior. I did not mean to frighten you."

I shook my head and smiled. "It's fine. I'm sure a king whose right was claimed in battle has learned to see danger where others do not."

"As a king yes, and more so as a brother who wishes only to protect his sisters. How is my dancing now?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Much better. You are a quick study."

"Well, perhaps it only took the right partner."

I could almost feel my cheeks turn red as my face swelled with heat, and his smile only made my cheeks grow warmer.

"Why did you ask me to dance, Edmund, if you are so against dancing?"

"I'm not against dancing. I'm just against the forced civilities and polite conversations that are of little interest to me that dancing often entails."

"So would you dance more if you could talk of legal proceedings and battle strategies with your partner?"

"Perhaps."

"Hmm, well you may speak of them all you like, if you wish. I will listen, but I cannot guarantee that I will understand even a little of it."

He laughed. "Well perhaps you only need the proper instructor, as I needed the proper partner."

"Do you know where I might be able to find one?" I teased. I couldn't resist and the smile my tease elicited sent a shock-wave down my back and made my toes tingle. I laughed as he tried to turn his smile into a look of hurt and failed. Soon, his own laughter mingled with mine and I couldn't help but to marvel at how they nearly harmonized with each other.

When our laughter ended, I was surprised to find that we were no longer dancing in time with the music for the song had ended as well, and another had begun. I think Edmund realized this at the same moment I did. I watched as a curious decision waged war in his eyes. Should he stay and ask for another dance? Or should he leave and retreat to wherever it was he had been hiding? Realizing how difficult the decision must be, I chose for him. I stepped out of his hold and curtsied.

"Thank you, King Edmund, for delighting me with that experience. You do not strike me as one who often submits himself to unpleasant affairs."

"Have I given you the impression that I thought our dance to be an unpleasant affair? If so, then let me apologize. In truth, I found it most rewarding."

I did not think my cheeks could feel any warmer until they did. I curtsied again before turning, and leaving him alone on the dance floor. But, in truth, all I really wanted to do was return to those waiting arms.

* * *

**Here's a little fun for you...**

_"No further, or the blade cuts deeper."_

_ "You seem to misunderstand me, Sir," Edmund said coldly and without hesitation. "I dare not come between a man and his prize. I am not here to stop you." _

_ "Then why are you here?" _

_ "I have come to offer you my assistance."_


	14. In the Palace Garden

**Here we go. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 14**

**In the Palace Garden**

I left Edmund and made my way to the refreshment table where I grabbed a glass of cool water. My heart was beating frantically; though it was similar to the anxiety I had over singing it was also very different. This beating felt wilder, more heated. Its beating pushed a fire through me and made my skin tingle. My hands still held his warmth; my ears still vibrated with the sound of his laughter. Unable to control my actions, I turned to look at the spot where we had danced, hoping to find him waiting still, but he was gone. A quick scan of the dance floor did not reveal his location. I would have to rely on my memories of the dance to get me through the rest of the night. Would it even be possible for me to dance with anyone else now and not imagine I was dancing with _him_?

"Was that my brother?" A familiar voice drew me from my thoughts. I turned to my right to find Lucy standing there.

"What?"

"Was that my brother you were just dancing with? Was that Edmund?"

I didn't trust my voice not to reveal my ecstasy, so I merely nodded my head.

"Ican'tbelieveImissedit!" she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said. "Are you all right? Your cheeks are flushed." She placed a hand to my cheek. "And you're very warm."

"Yes…yes I'm fine." I turned my head so that her hand would fall from my cheek, and to hide the smile that my lips still held. "I'm afraid I've been dancing too much. I have become very heated. I need to cool off for a moment. I think I may take a walk through the gardens and allow the night air to chill me."

"That sounds like a good idea, actually. I think I might join you, but first I promised Eiad another dance."

"Then you should go to him Lucy; I will be fine."

"All right but please wait for me. Once this dance is finished I will come back and we can take a walk together. You shouldn't go off alone."

I nodded my consent and watched as Lucy ran off to finish her dance with whom I could only assume was Eiad. I did intend on waiting for her to return, but when I placed a hand to my cheek and felt its warmth I remembered why it was so warm. My senses were flooded everything Edmund. His touch. His smile. His laugh. The look in his eyes. It was all too much for me to handle at the moment, and I knew if I didn't retreat to the garden soon I was likely to burst into flames. The song would be ending soon anyway; surely a head start wouldn't be too dangerous.

The moon was bright, though not quite full, and the stars plentiful. The air was cool but not cold; it was just what my flushed cheeks needed, though the simplest thought of Edmund would quickly undo any of the night's cooling. I wandered aimlessly among the rows of shrubbery and flowers. At first I tried not to wander too far from the ballroom doors, so that Lucy might be able to find me easier, but at some point I lost track of how far I had wandered. The music and the hum of dancing grew fainter and fainter until it was barely noticeable.

I walked through rows of petunias, and rows of hydrangeas. There were lilies and tulips, and many other flowers I couldn't name. I found the roses further back; the sounds of the ball were now indistinguishable from the songs of the night air. The roses were beginning to bloom again. I knew it wasn't their first bloom of the season for I could see the clipped stems. Most of the roses were still simple buds, but there was one early riser that had fully opened. I made my way towards it, enchanted by its beauty. I reached out a hand and let my finger circle it, close to the petals but not touching them. Then I leaned forward to inhale its sweet fragrance. I loved roses.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A deep voice shattered the still air around me and startled me. I gave a small cry of surprise and jumped back from the rose. I looked around me, but I saw no one. Then, from the shadows there stepped a man. I didn't recognize him, so I knew he wasn't among the Splendor's crew. His dress and accent hinted that he was a native of the Seven Isles, though I hadn't seen him around the palace before. Granted, when I walked the palace halls with Lucy or Salinus I wasn't really taking notice of everyone we passed. He was dressed nicely, so I assumed he was one of the ball guests; though, he didn't appear to be a lord. He must have been one of the lowlier courtiers. Palaces were full of them. Right?

"Yes, it is beautiful," I replied. "I think roses are always beautiful. Though, they can be quite dangerous too; their thorns can draw blood at the simplest touch." I had turned my attention back to the rose and didn't notice that the man was coming closer until he spoke again.

"You should be careful then. We wouldn't want anything to damage such beauty."

I wasn't sure if he was talking about me or the rose, but I didn't like the way he spoke either way. I turned to head back out but found that he was standing much closer to me than I thought, and he was in the middle of the path so as to prevent me from leaving. I smiled politely as I tried to make my leave.

"I think I ought to be heading back to the ball now. I am feeling much better now that I have had some fresh air, and my friend will be waiting for me."

I tried to step around him but he stepped quicker and blocked me once more.

"Why the hurry? Do you not want to spend more time with me?"

His eyes roamed over my body in a manner that made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I took a step away from him. "I don't even know you, Sir." I took a quick look behind me, hoping there was another way out. Unfortunately the rose I had found was at the end of a row and the only way out was the way I had come. The way that the man was blocking.

"If you'd like, we may talk more as you escort me back to the ball," I offered. Perhaps if I played nice with him he would be more manageable. The dark gleam that came into his eyes, told me otherwise.

"I think we should stay here. It's less crowded, more…intimate." His lips turned up in a sickening grin and I felt my stomach churn.

He came at me suddenly and I tried to dodge his grasp. I succeeded at first, but he was much bigger than I was. He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me flush against his body. I continued trying to fight against him; my hands beat on his chest as I begged him to let me go. The harder I struggled though, the tighter his hands squeezed. When I could no longer fight with my pinned arms I fought with my feet. I kicked at his legs and stomped at his feet. Finally making contact he loosened his hold enough so that I could break free and run around him.

What I hadn't realized though, is that during our initial struggles we had traded places. So when I ran around him to make my escape, I was running further into the dead end. I realized this too late to change my course in time to escape properly. And he wasn't distracted with pain long enough to allow me to get very far. He came after me again, this time slamming into my back and knocking me to the path below. I fell to my hands and knees roughly. He dropped to his knees by me and grabbed at me again, trying to force me to turn onto my back.

Suddenly there was someone else with us on the path; his arrival was silent and we weren't aware of his presence until he spoke. My ears recognized his voice instantly though. Edmund; he had come for me. My heart felt lighter at the sound of his voice, and I felt much safer knowing he was near. That safety was fleeting however. Before I knew what was happening the man had grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet. He turned me so my back was flush against his chest, and then he had a small blade at my throat cutting into my skin. Edmund stood frozen when he saw the blade.

"No further, or the blade cuts deeper," said my captor. As though proving he would, he pressed the blade into my skin a little more and I whimpered at its sting.

"You seem to misunderstand me, Sir," Edmund said coldly and without hesitation. "I dare not come between a man and his prize."

I was confused. He wasn't here to rescue me? Apparently my captor was confused as well, for Edmund continued.

"I am not here to stop you." Even as he said the words though, his eyes sought mine and seemed to offer a silent plea for his trust. I didn't know what to do.

"Then why are you here?" my captor asked.

"I have come to offer my assistance…to you. You want her for the beauty her body offers, and yet your attempts to gain her have already begun to spoil that beauty. There is dirt on her dress, leaves in her hair…blood on her skin. You cannot both fight her and keep her beauty whole. You are in need of assistance."

"Why should I believe you? You are the Narnian King."

"It is true, that I am a King. But am I not also a man? I too have desires to feel a woman's skin. For the last month I have been locked in a room with graying lords, many who were old enough to be my grandsire. Before that, I was on a ship with only seamen and a sister for company. Then she came to me," Edmund turned his eyes to me, and I did not recognize the man behind them. "Lost and alone. I thought from my kindness she would fall to me, and do whatever I asked of her in gratitude."

Was it true? Was his kindness to me a lie? Had his words been nothing more than a ruse to bed me? Was this the true face of the Just King?

"You will assist me?" my captor asked. "You will hold her for me?" Ever so slightly did his hold on me weakened.

"If you will do the same for me," Edmund replied.

"And I suppose you would also require to be the first?" My captor did not like this idea and in his agitation his hold on me tightened again. I could feel my blood begin to run anew.

Edmund's face turned colder and he took a step forward. "It is true I would like her unsoiled, but I had my chance. You have obviously been the wiser to catch her unaware and alone. Fair is _fair_." Then he smiled a smile and laughed a laugh I did not know. That's when I knew. The treacherous king that stood before me was not the King Edmund I had come to know. Perhaps he never existed at all.

* * *

**Sorry. No preview this time.**


	15. Ours

**Wow! Thanks for the love guys! It means so much. I hope this chapter satisfies!**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 15**

**Ours**

My captor began laughing lowly too, and in their sick laughter my thoughts turned to Lucy. Did she know? Was she aware of her brother's dark motives? A horrifying thought came to mind then. Was she a part of it? Had she been in on his plan from the beginning? Was she too merely luring me into a friendship so that her brother might have me?

NO! I decided. Lucy was not a part of this. Lucy could not know. Lucy's smile was too sweet, her laughter too pure, her friendship too sincere to be a ruse. Lucy was as blind to Edmund's darkness as I was. And I refused to believe otherwise about her or the other Narnians.

What happened next, happened so quickly I'll never be certain I got all the events right.

Their laughter stopped abruptly. The blade was removed from my throat and my captor released me; I wasn't free though. He shoved me forward. I would have fallen again had it not been for Edmund who quickly stepped forward and steadied me. He held me by the arms and pulled me towards him. He still held that smile I didn't know, but if I looked close enough I could almost see the Edmund I had known in his eyes. They were silently pleading with me. With his next words, that silent pleading turned into a shout.

"You are _Ours_."

He gave me one last look; his eyes almost looked sad and ashamed, before turning cold and fierce as he turned his gaze to my captor. Then he was gone. He lunged at my captor, who had his head bowed as he fumbled with his pants. My captor though must have also been a great warrior, for he was not thrown off guard for long. He seemed to know something had changed and his hands halted with his pants. He tilted his head up just as Edmund's hand pulled back for a mighty punch. It landed on the left side of his face, just beneath his eye.

Edmund grabbed my captor by his shirt as he reeled his arms back for another hit. My captor blocked it though and twisted free of Edmund's hold. Edmund did not let up however. He quickly changed tactics and came at him from another angle. They carried on like that for awhile, hitting, dodging, blocking, hitting. Edmund managed to land several hits, but he also took a few. Then my captor seemed to remember that he had a weapon and he pulled the blade back out.

The small knife flashed in the moonlight as my captor lunged at Edmund. A cry echoed through the air. I realized later that it was my own cry. I was only too certain that the knife had tasted flesh as it cut through cloth. If it did, Edmund showed no sign of it as he twisted in my captor's arms and brought his full weight upon the arm which held the knife. The knife fell to the path below and Edmund kicked it out of reach. Then, with an elbow to the head and a swipe at the legs, my captor was lying face down on the ground. Edmund climbed onto his back, his knees digging in just behind my captor's shoulders, and pulled the man's arms back. He made quick work of tying them together with a rope I had not seen on him.

"Sire, you should have let me take him," said a voice from my waist level.

I looked down to see a large black Leopard standing by me ready to pounce. I vaguely recalled his name to be Baldair. I remembered meeting him on my tour of the Splendor. I hadn't seen much of him since we arrived in Redhaven, only glimpses of him following Edmund around. I asked Salinus about it on one of our lunches and he said Baldair was a member of Edmund's personal guard.

"And I told you to make Estelle's safety your top concern," Edmund replied.

I was still looking at the Leopard when he turned his yellow eyes up to me. "She is safe."

Was I? My original captor may have been defeated, but there was still Edmund. I slowly turned my eyes back to him to find him watching me carefully; his eyes were boring into me. The darkness from him was gone. The smile that made my skin crawl was gone. But I still wasn't sure which Edmund stood before me.

_"You are Ours,"_ he had said. He had said that once before, while holding my hand. _"You and your siblings are Ours…__**We**__ will find them, and __**We**__ will take no rest until __**We**__ do. You are Ours."_ If I tried, I could still feel his hand in mine. But that look...that laugh...I was so confused.

"Estelle!" Lucy cried, pulling me from my thoughts as she ran up beside me. "I heard a scream and I thought…" Her voice trailed off. "Baldair?" She turned to look at her brother, whose knee was still engrained into my captor's back, and his eyes were still on me. "Edmund, what's going on here?"

"That is precisely what I'd like to know," a man I did not know said as he too joined us on the path. "You sign our peace and then you attack one of my men? Tell me, young King, is this the standard by which Narnia now holds to."

"I am sure my brother had good reason to do as he did, Lord Halan," Lucy quickly defended.

"My good Sir, I came upon this man as he tried to take this young maiden by his vile force," Edmund said as he first pointed to my captor and then to me. "As you well may know, the maiden Estelle is _Ours_—" he said it again "—and thus it was within my right, indeed my duty as her King, to see to her safety and that her honor remained intact. There is the blade by which he threatened her. See for yourself the mark it left on her."

My hand flew instinctively to my throat and I winced as my fingers touched the still fresh wound. Lucy gasped as she saw it and the Lord Halan walked around me so that he too might see it. I had never been the subject of this kind of attention, and I did not like the feel of it.

"Is it true?" asked the Redhaven Lord of me. "Did this man come upon you?"

I looked first to my captor who still lay on the path, his head now turned to the side as he tried to wrestle free of Edmund's knee. Then my eyes drifted up to meet Edmund's. He was there again. The Edmund I knew. The Edmund that had pulled me from the sea. The Edmund that had searched for my siblings. The Edmund I had danced with. He was there. Had I only imagined the other one?

I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to feel. I remembered his arrival in the garden; his words echoed in my mind. _"I thought from my kindness she would fall to me…"_ I remembered the look he gave me as he caught me in his arms. _"You are Ours."_ I remembered his struggle with my captor. I remembered the blade tearing through cloth and my fear that it had also torn through skin.

"Speak, child," barked the impatient lord. "Did this man attack you?"

"Milord!" Lucy sounded outraged. "It is clear to see she is shaken from these events. That alone should be proof enough that my brother speaks the truth."

"Silence may be evidence enough in your court, but not in ours. I will not ask again, child. Did this man attack you?"

"Y-y-yes," I said, my voice quivering. "He came upon me from the shadows. I—I couldn't get around him. E—Edmund saved me."

Edmund bowed his head at my confession and removed his knee at last from my captor's back. The Redhaven lord, too, seemed very solemn at my words.

"Lucy, please return Estelle to her rooms and see that she seen to," Edmund said.

"Of course. Come on, Estelle, let's go." Lucy gently grabbed my arm and began pulling towards the garden's exit. I followed her pull numbly.

* * *

It was late. I knew it was, late enough for the ball to have ended. But I had to see her. I had to see for myself that she was well. I had already spoken with Lucy; she said she was shaken, which is to be expected, but that she was fine. I would have left Lucy's sooner, but I had to calm _her_ down first. She was furious that someone would try something like this. Though, I think she may have been more upset with herself. Apparently she was supposed to walk with Estelle, and her guilt of leaving her to finish a dance was tearing at her. I did my best to assure her that it wasn't her fault and then left her with Mr. Tumnus. I knew he would comfort her. I had to see Estelle.

I only hoped she would see me.

I hesitated for one brief moment before knocking on the door. There was silence, and then a whispered, _"It's King Edmund,"_ followed by more silence. I could tell by the faint feline purr in the voice that it was Balnair, a younger sister of Baldair, which had spoken. Lucy must have taken the initiative to assign a guard to Estelle; I would have to remember to give her my thanks later. Why hadn't I thought of that before? All of this could have been avoided if I had.

I was about to speak and implore Estelle for just a moment of her time, when the door opened. It was only a crack, as though she only opened it to see what I wanted and had no intention of letting me in. Estelle stood in the crack, her night robe pulled tight around her, her feet bare. Her hair was loose and damp; she had bathed. I opened my mouth to speak, but then I saw the mark on her neck. The horrific scene flashed before my eyes again. He had hurt her. He had left a lasting mark on her. Never before had I wished so hard for Lucy's cordial. I knew the mark would fade in time, but the very sight of it made my blood boil. How dare he!

How dare he? How dare I. I should have followed her faster. I should have arrived there before he even had the chance to make his move. I should have never let him get as close to her as he did. Estelle shifted uncomfortably and combed her fingers through her hair so that it hid her neck and the mark it contained. I shook the images and thoughts from my mind.

"I was hoping to have a word with you," I said rather lamely. Estelle did not respond; she only shifted uncomfortably again. "Please, it will only take a moment. No more."

Slowly, Estelle nodded her consent. "Over there," she whispered softly as she nodded to a small bench that sat in an alcove down the hall. Her message was clear; she didn't trust me enough to invite me in.

I nodded and stepped aside, allowing her to precede me. She walked silently and sat at one end of the bench. She kept her back stiff and straight. She pulled her robe even tighter around her. She stared straight ahead; her eyes avoiding me as best they could. I took my cues from her, and I sat at the other end keeping nearly two feet of empty space between us.

"I must apologize for my words and actions in the garden tonight. I said things I wish you had not heard. Things that were most unbecoming of a man. I frightened you. I made you doubt my character. Worst of all, I did not act with enough haste to prevent any harm from befalling you. For that I am most regretful. I hope, in time, I can regain the trust I betrayed and that in your heart you may find forgiveness for my shortcomings. I am sorry, Estelle."

I watched her carefully as I spoke. She still refused to look at me, but slowly I saw the trepidation of being so near me vanish. Her head sunk lower and lower until it was bowed. At the end of my apology, her eyes were closed as a few tears pushed their way through. My hand ached to reach out and brush them away, but I restrained myself.

"It was a lie?" she said at last, her eyes still shut. "Everything you said in the garden…When you said you wanted…It was all a lie?"

"No, not a lie." Her eyes flashed up to mine, but I did not see fear in them, only confusion.

"I don't understand. If it wasn't a lie then what was it?"

"I took what I thought to be the best course of action, one that would release you as quickly as possible and result in as little harm to you as possible. My behavior was…a diversion."

"A diversion? So you don't desire to…" she looked away quickly as her cheeks began to turn red. I too felt my cheeks grow warmer at the implication of her words.

"Oh, well ah…umm…" I rubbed nervously at the back of my neck. "Well, I…I knew I could not demand your release, or the damage would have been greater. I had to get you away from him first."

"Then your kindness wasn't a ruse?"

"No, it was most certainly not a ruse. Everything I have said or done for you has been in earnest. Please, if you believe nothing else, believe that."

It felt to me like several minutes had passed before she responded. "I do." She reached out hesitantly, and softly placed her hand over mine. "I do believe that, Edmund."

At her touch, I felt my worries dissipate. My shoulders relaxed and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I didn't think I would gain her forgiveness so easily. It seemed too good to be true and it part it was. Her hand was only on mine for a second before she withdrew it.

"I want to, that is," she corrected; my stomach left me and my…heart fell to my feet. "I want to, Edmund, I do, but I…Please, I just need a little time to…reconcile the two Edmunds. Will you be patient with me?" she asked softly. Her eyes were full of doubt and fear that I would reject her.

"Of course," I replied. "I understand, Estelle. You may take all the time you need. I'll be here waiting in the end." And I knew I would be.

* * *

**Next up: Narnia!**


	16. Return to Narnia

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 16**

**Return to Narnia**

I meant what I said. I did believe Edmund was only trying to help me in the garden. I did believe his kindness wasn't a ruse. But, in the following days, there were moments where it was difficult. I would be walking down the hall and the day would be ordinary, when suddenly I would feel that same panic and fear I had while standing in the garden. I would see things how I saw them that night; I would see Edmund as I saw him that night. I don't know why it happened.

We stayed in Redhaven for another five days. I don't know if those days were originally planned or if we merely had to stay behind to see through the ordeal with Trivan, that was my captor's name. I was called into a hearing before the court on one of those days. I had to tell them what happened before Edmund and Baldair had arrived. Edmund sat with the court to ensure that justice was delivered. I don't know what that justice was, only that Trivan's fate remained in the hands of the Redhaven court; Edmund told me no more than that and I didn't ask. I was in the hearing for less than an hour. My remaining time during those five days was spent with Lucy, Salinus, and the young she-Leopard Balnair trying not to think of the garden.

Balnair went everywhere I went. She didn't follow behind me, as Baldair did with Edmund or the Tigress Sheba did with Lucy. Balnair walked beside me, which I preferred. I really didn't feel comfortable with having my own guard, but perhaps if I had a guard earlier I wouldn't be in the position where Edmund and Lucy thought I needed a guard.

I'd never been more glad to set sail than I was when those five days were over and we at last bid farewell to the Seven Isles family and boarded the _Splendor Hyaline_. We left the harbor in the early morning with our banner flying high and a strong wind to carry us westward. It didn't take long for everyone on board to fall back into their usual sea routine. I went back to singing the Song of Blessing each morning, and in the evening I would sing or share a story. It was difficult to fully put aside my trepidation over whether or not I would see the _other_ Edmund again, but as the days at sea passed it became easier. I thought of the _other_ Edmund less and less, until there came a day where I didn't think about him at all. Edmund did just he promised he would; he waited patiently for me to come around and kept his distance until I did.

One morning, after about three weeks of sailing, we woke up to find a mass of land on the far horizon. After my morning sing, I found Edmund standing at the prow of the ship looking towards the land. He was standing alone. I told Lucy that I would meet her in the galley for breakfast in a few minutes, but that first I had to do something I should have done a while ago.

I slowly made my way over to where Edmund stood.

"Good morning, Estelle," he said softly without looking at me.

"Good morning, Edmund," I replied just as softly. He still didn't look at me, but I thought I saw the corner of his lips raise a little. "Is that Narnia?" I asked, as I turned my eyes to the land mass instead.

"It's the main land, but we aren't quite to Narnia yet. We're seeing more of Ettinsmoor at the moment, which lies north of Narnia. We should reach the Cair in a few days however."

"I know you must be very excited."

"I am."

He turned his head to the side at that moment, and our eyes met each other. As it so often happened before when our gazes met, I felt I couldn't look away. I saw in him all the kindness he had shown me and the goodness he had bestowed upon me. I saw his eagerness to do what right and to remain just and loyal to his people. I saw in him something…something I couldn't quite describe, but I wanted to see more of it.

"It's occurred to me, Edmund, that I never actually thanked you."

"I don't need to hear your thanks, Estelle."

"You saved me, Edmund. You rescued me. And I don't just mean in Redhaven, but you rescued me from the sea too."

"Really, Estelle, this isn't necessary. I don't need…"

"I don't care if you need to hear it or not, Edmund. You will hear it."

Edmund looked shocked for a moment and then he laughed softly. "Very well then. You were saying?"

I was momentarily stunned by his submission, and I stumbled for my response. "Th—thank you."

"You are welcome, Estelle," he said after the slightest pause. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes actually. More than I thought I would." In having kept my distance from Edmund, I'd forgotten how easy it was to talk with him. I'd forgotten how simply being near him made me feel happier than I've ever been. I missed his smile, his laugh. I missed him.

Only too late did I realize that I had said that out loud. I think Edmund was as surprised by it as I was. His eyebrows rose at my confession, and he gently reached out a hand and placed it over mine. I could feel my hand surge with heat, another feeling I'd nearly forgotten, and I had to take a deep breath to steady my breathing.

"I've missed you too, Estelle," he said. "I'm sorry if I was distant, but I didn't want to push anything before you were ready."

"It's all right, Edmund. I understand why you did it," I said as I slowly turned the hand he was touching over; his fingers fell naturally between mine. The heat from my hand surged through the rest of my arm as his fingers better secured their hold with mine.

"But please," I continued as I turned my eyes up to his, "I don't wish to think of that anymore. Won't you turn my thoughts to something else?"

"What would you have me turn them to?" I can't be certain, but I think his eyes may have briefly dropped to my lips. I smiled at the thought.

"Something happier," I replied.

"Happier?"

"Yes. Tell me, Edmund, what is the first thing you wish to do upon returning home? After greeting your own siblings that is?"

"Hmm, that is a good question. The first thing I wish to do is…go for a ride with Philip."

"Philip?"

"He's a Narnian Horse and a dear friend of mine."

"A Narnian Horse? You mean he's a talking Horse?"

"Yes," he chuckled at my apparent excitement. "Philip is a talking Horse. I met him at the Battle of Beruna. I had never ridden before and we thought it might be needed in our fight against the White Witch or for a quick escape. Philip offered to be my riding mount. It is much easier to learn to ride properly when the Horse is the one instructing you. He has insisted on being my mount any time I ride to…well, any time there is a possibility of danger."

"And are there many instances where there may be a possibility of danger?" Suddenly the thought of him riding anywhere where there was even the remotest possibility of _slight_ danger had me recoiling inside.

"Not recently, no," he assured me with a soft smile. For added assurance he gave my hand, which was still clasped in his, a gentle squeeze. "There has been a great peace in Narnia for a few years now. It is why Lucy and I have been able to travel as we have."

"I've never ridden a horse before, talking or not," I said, turning the conversation away from talk of possible danger.

"Truly? Well, we shall have to change that when we return."

"Will you be my instructor? Or will you leave that task to Philip?"

"No, that is certainly a task I would seek for myself." His voice had gone much lower, and there was something in his eyes I couldn't detect but I wanted to explore.

* * *

"Will you be my instructor?" she asked almost innocently. Then with a coy smile she added, "Or will you leave that task to Philip?"

There was something in her smile that told me she wasn't just thinking about learning to ride a horse, and so I responded in kind. There were many things around Narnia I wished to show her, if only to spend more time with her. In the last two months my desire to spend time with her had only grown stronger. When near her I temporarily forgot all my worries. I was lighter. Freer. There was something about being in her presence that was…calming. And the last few days without her were misery.

I could have stood at the prow with Estelle all day, holding her hand that fit so perfectly in mine, but as it always happened, our moment together was interrupted when Balnair joined us on the deck. Apparently my sister was wondering why Estelle hadn't joined her for breakfast yet.

Home at last!

It was late afternoon when the _Splendor Hyaline_ docked at the quay just outside Cair Paravel, but it felt like we had steadily watched the shoreline grow larger for an eternity. You never realize how much you miss home until the moments just before you return; Lucy and I had departed from Cair Paravel nearly five months ago when we sailed for Tashbaan. I could tell that Estelle was steadily becoming more nervous as the shoreline grew nearer. Lucy and I, and many of the Narnians too, tried our best to reassure her, but I suppose this was just one time where she wouldn't be at ease until she met Peter and Susan and witnessed their acceptance first hand.

As we were docking, Lucy and I stood portside and waved to the small crowd that had gathered to welcome us home, of which Peter and Susan were at the front. We still had to wait several minutes though for the loading board to be brought out and secured. When the Captain gave us his assurance that the board was ready and that we may depart, Lucy threw the queen in her aside and ran down to the dock and threw her arms around the necks of both of our siblings. I decided to be a little more civilized in my manners. I took the Captain's hand in mine and thanked him generously for our voyage. Then I walked…quickly—oh, all right, perhaps it was more of a jog—down the board to greet Peter and Susan.

I hugged Susan first and kissed her lovely cheek. It felt nice to hear her laughter again and to feel her gentle hands on my face as she gently pushed me back to look me over for any injury, as she always did. Then came Peter as he wrapped his lanky arms around me in tight bear hug and clapped me soundly on the back, which I ardently returned. When he pulled back his golden hair glowed in the dying sun and his teeth, I swear, they reflected the sun's light. He was always the picture of perfection…and magnificence.

"It's good to see you, Ed," Peter said.

"It's good to see you too," I replied. "Have…have I grown?" I didn't recall being able to look Peter in the eyes quite as easily as I did. It wasn't Peter that responded to my question though; it was Philip.

"You haven't grown, my liege. The High King has simply shrunk with old age."

"Not you too, Philip! You were the last one I could count on," Peter whined. I simply laughed loudly at Philip's remark and curled a hand into his mane while the other rubbed his neck affectionately. Philip nuzzled his nose into my shoulder in response. It was good to be home.

Peter's soft clearing of his throat drew my attention back to him. With his eyes he pointed behind me to the Splendor and the loading board. I turned and found Estelle timidly making her way down after the last of the crew. Balnair was at her side and gently nudging her forward. I took a few steps towards her, trying to catch her eyes with my own. I smiled when I did and was rewarded with the faintest smile in return.

"Peter, Susan," I began as Estelle reached us. "May I introduce to you, the lovely maiden, and our friend, Estelle."

"Your Majesties," she said softly as she dipped into a low curtsey and held it. Peter waited only a few seconds before stepping forward and gently tilting her head up to look at him.

"The Maiden Estelle," he said as he took one of her hands. "On behalf of my Royal Sister let me say, welcome to Narnia." He kissed the back of her hand and a smile washed over her features as she rose. It was a smile of great relief as her anxiety fled. Susan swept in then and linked her arm through one of Estelle's.

"Come," she said. "Your voyage has been a long one and I'm sure you would like a nice hot bath and a fresh dress." Lucy took Estelle's other arm and together the three of them began making their way to the castle. I watched them go.

Philip stepped up to me, his nose twitching. "Something's different about you, King Edmund. You…you smell differently."

"I've been at sea for the last three weeks, Philip. I've hardly had a proper washing," I replied with a laugh.

Philip tossed his head. "No, it isn't that. I've smelled you after two months of battle and no proper washing. _That_ smell I would remember. But _this_ one, this is different."

"I know what you mean, Philip," Baldair said as he joined us. Well, truthfully, he'd been there all along and he was only just now deciding to speak; Baldair was a Narnian of few words. "I smell it too. I began to smell it shortly after Estelle's arrival aboard the _Splendor Hyaline_."

I was still watching Estelle as she walked with my sisters, and paying little attention to what they were saying.

"I believe, Philip, that what you smell is my brother's attraction for the young Maiden Estelle," Peter replied.

"Don't be ridiculous, Peter," I said as my head snapped to the side to look at him, before my eyes drifted back to watch Estelle. When I realized what my eyes had just done, I laughed softly and added, "Philip can't smell _that_."

* * *

**Wait! Was that a confession? I...I can' quite tell. What do you think?**


	17. Admissions

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 17**

**Admissions**

"I believe, Philip, that what you smell is my brother's attraction for the young Maiden Estelle," Peter replied.

"Don't be ridiculous, Peter," I said as my head snapped to the side to look at him, before my eyes drifted back to watch Estelle. When I realized what my eyes had just done, I laughed softly and added, "Philip can't smell _that_."

Fortunately, Peter was wise enough not to say anything. He simply smiled, albeit a knowing smile, and slapped my back. Then we too began making our way back to the castle. I was sandwiched between Peter and Philip; both were walking as close to me as they could, but I didn't mind. Philip walked with us for as far as he could before breaking off to the stables, after I promised him a ride first thing in the morning. I followed Peter through the halls of the Cair, greeting the many friendly faces along the way, until we made our way to his study where he had a rather large desk covered in neat and organized piles of paper, very different from my own desk.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked, knowing Peter would know what I was talking about.

Peter took up his seat behind his desk but I remained standing. "The Governor's records confirm the departure of a small vessel by the name _Estelle_, but they have no record of its return."

"Which we knew. She saw the mast go up in flames, and she was nearly caught in them before she fell. She watched as those same flames were extinguished as the ship went under."

"And she told you all of this in song?" Peter asked, a single eyebrow rising. I'll never know how he managed that.

"No," I replied. "We have spoken of the incident privately. I'm not sure how much Lucy is aware of; you know how tender hearted she can be. What of the others?"

"Archenland and Galma have neither heard nor seen anything, but they promise to inform us the moment they do. I have not heard from Terebinthia as she refuses to return my letters. As for Calormen, well I thought it best to visit them and see for ourselves."

I grimaced. "I just visited Tashbaan. I don't fancy seeing it again for a while."

"Which is why I thought I might go myself."

"Alone?"

"I see no reason not to. We don't want to alarm them."

"True, but I'd feel better if you took one of us with you. Perhaps Susan? I know she was disappointed she couldn't sail with me this time."

"I will consider your advice." Peter smiled broadly. "I have missed it. Now please, sit and let us have a drink together, before Susan pulls you away from me. You can tell me all the things your letters did not," he said as he pulled out a bottle of Dwarvin Ale from a drawer and poured two glasses.

"I wouldn't know where to begin," I said as I took a seat across from him.

"You can begin…with Estelle." He held out a glass of ale for me. Oh, how I missed these nights!

* * *

I stood out on the balcony connected to one of the guest suites that overlooked the sea. It was a beautiful morning, my first morning in Narnia, and I was trying to commit my feelings to memory and song. I had already dressed for the day, with the help of a talking she-Badger who walked only on her hind legs. I was again wearing one of Lucy's dresses, this one being a beautiful deep green. Susan and Lucy said they would arrange a meeting today with the royal seamstress to take my measurements so she could begin crafting my own dresses.

A knock on the door followed by the immediate opening of the door, told me Lucy had arrived.

"Oh, good you're up and you're dressed," she said eagerly. I turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, Lucy."

"That dress looks better on you than it ever did on me. Edmund is sure to love it."

"Do you really think so?" I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks as the realization of what I'd just said hit me. Lucy's eyes widened to a size I'd never seen before.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "You like him!"

What was I to say? Deny it? The very thought of denying my feelings for Edmund made me feel…empty inside. On the other hand, what would it matter if I confessed my feelings for him? He was still a king, and I was no one of importance. Why would he ever return feelings for someone like me? So, I did neither. Or I tried to at least.

"I believe you came here for reasons far more important than a possible infatuation. It's time for breakfast. Now which way to the dining hall?"

"Oh, no, you are not going anywhere until you admit you have feelings for Edmund."

"Then I suppose I will have to find it on my own." I tried to walk past her, but she quickly jumped in front of the door and refused to let me by.

"Not until you tell me the truth," she insisted.

"Lucy, why? What difference will it make?"

"It will make all the difference, Estelle."

"How so? Admitting that I have feelings for your brother would make him no less a king and make me no more than what I am."

"He likes you, Estelle. I know he does. I'm his sister. I can see it in his mannerisms when he is around you. I can see it in his eyes when he's _not_ around you. He likes you. More than he's ever liked any other girl before. Actually, I…I can't recall a time when he's ever really liked a girl before. He's merely tolerated their affections while trying to find a way to let them down gently."

"But why should he like me? He's a king, Lucy, and I'm just Aar…" I paused abruptly. I was about to say 'Aaralynn,' but fortunately I stopped myself just in time. "I…I'm just me."

Lucy's face turned sympathetic and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Estelle, but I know Edmund likes you. Your status does not matter to him."

"Do…do you really believe that?"

She smiled. "I do. I mean, think about it Estelle. If he didn't fancy you then why would he always be trying to stand near you…or hold your hand?"

"How…how did you…" My cheeks were burning again, but for a different reason than other times. I thought we'd been careful not to hold hands or make contact while Lucy was around. Lucy was smirking.

"I'm not as blind as Edmund seems to think. And, he's taught me well, better than even he could imagine. I have those that keep eyes for me when I myself cannot."

"I…I want to believe you, Lucy, I do…but I…"

"Then don't take my word for it. Just give it a little bit of time, and he too will realize his feelings for you. Then, you can hear it from him. Now, you were right about me coming here to fetch you for breakfast, and we're quite late now."

Lucy turned for the door, but I felt the need to say more. "Lucy, wait." She turned back around. "You…you won't tell Edmund that I like him, will you?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Then please, don't tell him. I couldn't bear it if you were wrong."

"All right, I won't say anything. But you'll soon learn, Estelle, that I'm never wrong. Not about these things anyway." She laughed then and took my hand. And I couldn't help but hope that she was right.

I found it difficult to keep my thoughts from lingering on what Lucy had said about Edmund and his feelings for me. The possibility that my feelings might be returned was…well, it was a bit overwhelming and a little too good to be true, I thought. Fortunately, Lucy didn't like to walk in silence and so she talked all the way to the dining hall. She told me how her sister Susan had planned a magnificent feast at the end of the week in celebration of the High King's birthday, which had actually been several weeks ago while we were still in Redhaven.

When we entered the dining hall, the others were already there. I couldn't help but notice—or perhaps it was only me hoping—that Edmund's smile grew a little more when he saw me. Lucy apologized for our lateness, saying we took a moment to be girls. She used that excuse for a wide variety of topics whenever she didn't want Edmund lingering on the Splendor, and it seemed to work wonders. As we approached the table, Edmund and his brother both stood and made to move out our chairs; Edmund pulled mine out for me and pushed it back in before returning to his own place between his brother and Susan. I sat across the table beside Lucy.

"Did you sleep well, Estelle?" Susan asked once Lucy and I had fixed our plates.

"Well enough," I replied. Seeing her confused look I thought I should elaborate. "The first night back on solid ground is always the most difficult as one must adjust to sleep without the soothing rock of a ship."

Edmund chuckled. "Here, here."

"You speak as though you are familiar with sailing. Have you sailed often?" the High King asked.

I swallowed roughly and tried to remain calm. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Peter."

"Oh, I'm not sure I can do that, Your Majesty. You're the High King."

"That is more title than anything, Estelle. In truth, we four rule equally. If their name is sufficient enough for my siblings, then it is the same with me. Please, call me Peter, Estelle."

"All…all right, P-Peter," I said a little uneasily, but the High King seemed pleased.

"Thank you, now, Estelle, why did you sail so often?"

"Papa was a fisher. He could be gone for days at a time and only back for one before sailing again. If we wanted to see him, we had to sail with him." The High King grimaced at my reply.

"Peter's not much of one for sailing for an extended amount of time," Edmund explained. "Short trips here and there are about all he can handle. He could never live on the sea as you or I have."

"I see no point when I have a brother and two sisters who do it so well," the High King said.

"That's all right, Peter. I would gladly take your place aboard any sea faring vessel," Lucy said with a smile.

"I know too well that you would, Lu. You would sail beyond the Lone Islands if I let you."

"But there's nothing beyond the islands," I said. The High King looked at me with a smile and a single raised eyebrow. "At least, there's nothing on the map."

"Nothing anyone has found, at least…not yet," Edmund said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Do you think there could be other islands out there?" I asked.

"It's an awfully vast sea for there to be _nothing_." A sudden excitement gripped me.

"Could you imagine being the one to find them?" Lucy asked, sounding just as excited as I felt.

"Perhaps one day we shall." Edmund was still smiling at me, and, _somehow_, I knew he had included me in that 'we.'

"Perhaps you two could discuss your possible future sailing ventures _after_ you've had breakfast?" Susan said. "And need I remind you, you only just returned from five months at sea."

"It wasn't quite five full months, Sister," Edmund said to which Susan simply gave him a look. "Very well then, Lucy and I shall put off any future sails until later. Speaking of later, Estelle," here his attention went solely back to me. "I was thinking that after breakfast…perhaps I could show you around Narnia a bit. Take you outside the castle and see the grounds. Perhaps even, begin a few riding lessons?" He sounded hopeful, and I felt it.

Perhaps Lucy was right.

"I…I would like that." And I would. There was one problem however. "But Lucy's already offered to show me around the castle after breakfast. I didn't see much of it last night. And then later, she and Susan have set a time for me to meet with the seamstress."

"We are going to give Estelle some of her own dresses to wear," Susan explained.

"Oh. I see," Edmund replied, the hopefulness gone from his voice.

"Perhaps," the High King began, "You and Estelle could go later, after the seamstress? It would give Philip a chance to rest after your morning romp, and if you are learning to ride, Estelle, there is no better instructor than Philip."

I could have laughed out loud at the High King's words and at the look on Edmund's face. I knew that he too was thinking back to our conversation on board the Splendor about learning to ride and instructors.

"Yes, I've heard that too," I said, trying very hard to hold my laughter.

"I do believe that is a challenge," Edmund said, his eyes trained on me. I shrugged in response. "After the seamstress, then?"

I nodded. "After the seamstress."

* * *

**And so, Edmund and Estelle have made a...would you call it a date?...to meet up for riding lessons. However will this turn out? Oh, I'm such a tease sometimes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	18. Lessons

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 18**

**Lessons**

I met Edmund as planned after the seamstress. Or rather, he met me at my rooms. "Are you ready?" he asked

"I am."

"Are you sure you don't want to put on a pair of riding pants first?"

"Girls don't wear pants, Edmund. They wear dresses…with the exception of your sister."

"Not even riding pants when riding? Many of the ladies I've seen have special riding clothes, which include a set of pants."

"I…I don't know how Mama would feel about that. We never had the chance to find out. I've always been taught that girls wear dresses. So, if you don't mind, I think I'd rather stay in what I have on."

"As you wish." Without any further discussion on pants, Edmund and I left my room and began making our way to the stables…At least, that's where I guessed we were heading.

"Now, I've decided to you pair you with Brenna, one of our dumb mares," he said as we walked down the hall together.

"Dumb?"

"It means she's not a talking horse. In actuality, Brenna's really intelligent. And she's gentle. Which is why I selected her for you. I think she would be the easiest for you to learn to ride. Philip has agreed to meet us in the stable and assist me with…"

"Assist?" I questioned with a small smirk. Edmund laughed.

"Yes, assist. I'm quite capable of teaching you to ride on my own. Sometimes it is better to learn by demonstration though, and since I've been gone for nearly five months Philip is refusing to let me ride any other stallion. So, he will be there to assist me."

"I see."

As Edmund and I continued on our way, he went on to tell me a few of the basics of riding. For example, if I wanted to turn right I had to squeeze with my left leg and pull the reins across the left side of the neck, and if I wanted to turn left I had to squeeze with my right and pull across the right side. That seemed odd to me. Why would I pull left if I wanted to go right? Edmund said he thought it was confusing at first too, but said I would understand once I saw.

At last we came into the stables, if the stalls and barrels of hay weren't proof enough, the smell was. As we entered, I came to an abrupt halt. Standing in the middle isle, directly before me, were two large horses and a…stable hand, I guess. Both horses had coats of brown, but one of them, the one not already saddled, had a lighter coat than the other. Edmund didn't notice my halt until later. When he realized I was no longer walking beside him, he turned around and came back.

"Estelle? Are you all right?" he asked, his worry evident in his tone.

"They're much larger up close. I've only ever seen them through the market before. I was never allowed to get this close."

Edmund gave a feeble smile. "Yes, they are much larger up close, but I promise you, they won't harm you."

"You have my word as well," said another voice. Somehow I knew it was the lighter colored horse, the one without a saddle.

It took me a moment to gather my words, but I did. "You…you must be Philip?"

"And you must be the Maiden Estelle," he replied. Then he bent one of his fore legs and lowered his head. Did he just bow to me? "It is an honor to meet you at last. I have heard much of you."

"You have?" I cast a look over to Edmund, who appeared to not want to look at me at the moment. "Edmund has spoken fondly of you too," I said as I gained a bit of courage and approached the two horses, or the Horse and the horse.

"Of course he has spoken fondly of me; there are only fond things to say."

I laughed, and I think Philip laughed too.

"Careful, Philip. Pride is a dangerous thing. Now, Estelle, you have met Philip. This is Brenna, and this is Mayhan," Edmund said as he indicated to the stable hand. "Thank you, Mayhan, I will take it from here. If I need any further assistance I will let you know."

Mayhan bowed and handed over the reins to Edmund before going off to work with other horses. Edmund walked me closer to Brenna where I began to familiarize myself with her. First I gently, and a bit timidly, touched my hand to her long nose. Her coat was very soft, and when she didn't flinch at my touch I ran my hand a bit higher. Edmund handed me a cube of sugar and told me to place in it my hand and hold it out for Brenna to take. Her lips tickled my hand as she ate the cube from it, making me laugh. Of my own accord, I moved around to rub Brenna's side. Before I knew it, my trepidation from being so near a horse had fled.

Once Brenna and I had made friends with each other, Edmund began walking me through the steps of putting a saddle on, even though she was already saddled. He showed me the stirrups and all the things he had mentioned on our walk over. Then, when he thought I was ready, he decided to let me mount. I placed my left foot in the stirrup before me and my hand on the pommel of the saddle. Then I kicked off the ground with my right foot and heaved myself up.

I didn't even make it a few inches off the ground before coming back down.

"Good job," Edmund said from behind me.

"I didn't make it," I replied.

"I know. I didn't expect you to, but it was a good effort. Try again."

I took a deep breath and did as he said. And again, my foot dropped back to the ground. I did notice, however, that I made it a little further off the ground.

"Better. Again."

I tried again, and again I made it higher. But this time I came down awkwardly and nearly fell. I would have fallen completely if Edmund hadn't caught me. I huffed in annoyance and turned around.

"How can I learn to ride if I can't even get on the horse?"

"I know it's frustrating, but trust me, you'll feel better knowing _you_ did it. You almost had it that time."

"King Edmund did not make it up his first few tries either," Philip said. "And he didn't have anyone standing behind him to catch him when he fell. He landed right on his tail-nub as I recall."

"As I recall, I fell because you lurched," Edmund defended.

"You pulled on my mane."

Edmund looked thoughtful for a moment. "Good lesson." He turned his attention back to me. "Never pull on a Horse's or a horse's mane."

"Noted," I said.

"Ready to try again?"

"I guess I'll have to."

I turned back to Brenna and once more placed my left foot in the stirrup. This time I pushed and pulled with every bit of strength I had. And I made it! I swung my right leg over the saddle and sat squarely in the seat. I let out a laugh of joy.

"I told you you'd appreciate the feeling," Edmund replied. "Are you comfortable?"

"Mostly. I suppose as well as I can be."

Edmund adjusted the height of the stirrup so that my foot could sit comfortably in it, before walking around to do the same to the right stirrup. Then, with me sitting in the saddle, Edmund slowly began to lead Brenna forward. I wobbled at bit at the unfamiliar movement and Edmund rushed to catch me if I fell, but I didn't. When he saw that I had regained my balance, he continued. He led us out into a pasture where I continued my riding lesson for the day.

Mostly he led me around while I adjusted to the movement. Philip walked with us, and offered his advice now and then. After a while of being led, Edmund handed over the reins to me. I was scared at first, but Edmund's confidence in me was reassuring. Edmund pulled himself up on Philip, without a saddle mind you, and together they walked along side Brenna and I. Then, when Edmund thought I had that well enough under control, he thought it was time to try going outside the castle. So we left the castle grounds; Philip and Edmund were beside me and directing me where to go.

XOXOX

I stood on the precipice and watched as the sun began to set. The western horizon gleamed a brilliant orange while in the east the towers and battlements of Cair Paravel still glittered. A cool but gentle breeze brushed against my cheek, and on it I thought I heard a distant song. I closed my eyes and sighed blissfully before adding my own voice to the song. I was so at peace I forgot that I wasn't alone until I heard him move beside me.

"I can understand why you enjoy this place," I said. "It's beautiful and very peaceful."

"I thought you would like it," Edmund replied, his voice soft and low as though he didn't want to disturb the natural peace of the air around us. "But please, don't let my presence be the reason you stop singing."

I smiled and turned to look at Edmund. My song before had not been one of words, but now I sang just for him. As I sang a few bars of an ancient Avraian love song, Edmund's eyes met with mine; his gaze was deep and intense. Slowly, he closed the distance between us and touched his hand to my cheek. My heart beat faster and heat flooded my face at the simple touch, yet still I sang. I thought back to all of our other touches…the brushes of hand, the hand holding…none were this intimate, none made my face burn or my heart beat as it did.

I continued to sing even when his hand moved from a gentle stroke of my cheek to cup it completely. Softly, he tilted my face towards his while his own face slowly moved towards mine. My heart beat rapidly inside my chest, and I found I could no longer sing. I couldn't breathe. I was afraid that if I did, I would realize that this wasn't really happening. His nose brushed mine and I lost all sense of self as his lips _met_ with mine. The heat in my cheeks spread like fire, consuming me entirely. His hand slid from my cheek into my hair as he pulled me closer. My hands came to rest on his chest. My head whirled as quickly as the dancers on the floor had, and I felt as light as the air itself. Surely, there was nothing that could top the feeling of a first kiss. But, as amazing as that first kiss felt, as deep and absorbed into it as I was, I still couldn't stop my fears and doubts from taking my mind. He was a King. I was just Aaralynn.

I pushed him back gently and our lips broke apart.

"We can't," I choked out in a whisper. I kept my eyes focused on the ground beneath my feet. I didn't want to see the pain that flashed through his eyes, or the confusion that conquered his face. There were several seconds of intense silence before he spoke.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward. Please forgive me, but I… I thought you felt the same. I must have been mistaken."

The grief and shame in his voice brought tears to my eyes. I didn't want to hurt him further, but how could I lie to him any further?

"I do," I whispered, my eyes still focused on the ground. It took every bit of strength I had to look at him, and even then it wasn't enough to last very long. "Edmund, I want to, but it just…it wouldn't work between us."

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't it work?" The hope in his voice and the pain in his eyes sent my eyes back to the ground.

"The waters are wide between us," I replied, echoing earlier words. "You are a king, Edmund, a great king of a great nation. I am no one. I have no parents and no home. I am of no great fortune; there is no land to gain or a treaty to sign. I have nothing to offer a king."

"Do you think I care about any of that? Estelle, none of that matters to me," he said as he stepped forward and closed the distance between us again. He placed his hand under my chin and gently tilted it up. His eyes sought mine, and through my tears I saw the truth in his.

"I did not fall for you because I thought your father a great fisher or your mother a fair singer. I have fallen for you because you are gentle and kind. You care greatly and you love deeply. I have seen the lovely Princesses of the Isles, and I have seen beautiful Tarkeenas of the south, but your beauty far surpasses any I have yet seen. Your beauty is not surface only, but it runs deeper, deep enough that it has embedded itself on your voice. Your love, a treasure far greater than any precious jewel of Calormen, that is what you have to offer, not a king, but a humble man like me. Your love, Estelle, that is all I ask for. Can I not have it?"

I had no strength to refuse anymore. Hardly able to speak I nodded my head. "You do," I said through broken sobs. "You do have my love, Edmund."

In an instant his lips were on mine again. Nothing else existed in that moment. There was only he and I. And this time, I did not pull back.


	19. Bliss

**Sorry for the lateness and the absence of two updates. Things have been a little crazy at work, and I've been working on a very critical upcoming scene. Anywho... I do hope you enjoy this short, blissful chapter.**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 19**

**Bliss**

Her lips were soft and supple beneath mine. The feeling that rushed through me was…it was…It was indescribable. My whole body felt like it was on fire, but the flames didn't burn. And I never wanted them to be extinguished.

When we could no longer keep our kiss for lack of air, our lips broke apart, but I quickly pulled Estelle to my chest in a hug. Her arms wrapped around my mid-section and I thought I couldn't feel happier. We stood like that for a while, watching the sun set. Her head rested against my chest; my head leaned against the top of hers. Occasionally, I would brush my lips across her hair, her body would shudder and her arms around me would tighten.

It was bliss.

"Pardon the interruption, Your Majesty," Philip said. I turned my head to the left and loosened my hold on Estelle, but I didn't let her go.

"Yes, Philip? What is it?"

"It is getting dark, King Edmund. Did you want us to set up camp?"

I pulled back a little and looked at the beautiful smile on Estelle's face. I touched a hand to her cheek and she gently nuzzled into my hand. What I wouldn't give to spend a night with her in my arms; it just felt…right. But I knew I couldn't.

"No, we should be heading back to the castle. My sisters would have my head if I don't return Estelle to them."

"It took us so long to get up here though; it will be dark by the time we reach the castle again," Estelle said. "Especially with my riding."

I laughed softly. It had taken us longer than it usually did, but I didn't mind the extra time. Estelle was right though; if I allowed her to ride alone it would be past dark by the time we arrived, and I didn't want her riding in the dark since she was so new to riding. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Philip?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "I wouldn't mind."

"Excellent!" Now I did release Estelle, but I kept a hold of her hand.

"Wouldn't mind what?" Estelle asked.

"We're going to ride back together. It will be quicker," I replied. "Come nearer, if you please Philip. That rock there should do nicely." Philip agreed and walked over to stand next to the rock. I led Estelle there as well. "I want you to use this rock here and hoist yourself up; I'm going to help. Remember, don't pull on the mane," I instructed her.

With my lifting her from behind, Estelle made it onto Philip's back the first try. "Riding bareback is similar to saddle, but quite different too. Remember you grip with your knees, not your hands. The best thing is you won't need to tell this horse where to go; Philip will know."

"Aren't you coming up as well? I thought you said we'd ride together." She sounded a little nervous about riding bareback.

"We will. I'll be there soon. First I want you to get used to the feel, and I need to get Brenna as well."

We walked to where the mare was tethered to a tree and grazing. I made sure I stayed beside Philip and Estelle. She was a little more unstable bareback than she had been in a saddle, but she managed it very well. I untethered Brenna and wrapped the leading cord around my wrist before mounting behind Estelle. Then, with my arms around her waist to help secure her—and to hold her close to my body—we began at a gentle walk to coax Brenna into following beside us. The walk turned into a trot and then a canter. Before long Philip had broken into a gallop, with Brenna galloping alongside us and Baldair and Balnair running behind. The sun had completely set by the time we reached the stables, but it wasn't so dark yet that Philip and I couldn't see.

* * *

We entered the stable at a brisk walk. Edmund handed over control of Brenna to Mayhan before swinging off Philip with ease. Then he turned to me and helped me down. He placed his hands on my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders. He gently lifted me up and set me softly on my feet; his hands did not move once I was on the ground though and neither did mine. I held on for support while my legs found their own strength again. I'm not really sure why he held on, but I wasn't about to question it.

"That was incredible," I said, gaining my breath and voice again. "When can I learn to do that?"

Edmund chuckled. "Perhaps in a few more lessons. Let's get the basics under control first. You did very well today; you didn't fall once. You're a natural."

"Yes, well Brenna and I walked very slowly."

"Very slowly," he agreed in a teasing tone.

I looked into his eyes and almost became lost in them again. So I tried to look elsewhere. His hair was in disarray from the wind that had ripped through it—I didn't even want to know what mine looked like. Beyond his shoulder I could see the night sky; it was getting quite dark out.

"I should find Lucy, before she sends out a search party. I rather like your head where it is."

"As do I," he said with a laugh. "Can you find her rooms? I could lead you there."

That thought was very tempting. I wouldn't have to separate from Edmund. On the other hand, I knew if he went with me to Lucy's he wouldn't leave. And I needed a moment alone with my friend; there were some things I had to gush over without Edmund around.

"Balnair can help me find them."

He nodded and didn't argue. Perhaps he knew. "I'll see you for dinner soon?"

"Yes. I won't be long." I stepped out of Edmund's arms and walked over to Philip, who was standing nearby drinking water and pretending not to hear us. "Thank you for your help Philip, and for the ride back."

"It was my pleasure, Estelle. I only hope now, that King Edmund will allow me to continue to help you."

"I'll make sure that he does. Your advice was very useful." I thanked Philip again and nodded to Edmund before turning to leave. Edmund had other ideas however, and he quickly stopped me.

"Not so fast," Edmund said as he caught me by the hand and gently pulled me back into his chest. Then, with a hand resting on my cheek, he bent his head towards mine and kissed me. My body was once more consumed in flames that did not diminish even after he pulled back.

"I could definitely get used to that," he whispered.

"As could I." I wanted to kiss him again, but I feared that if I did I wouldn't be able to stop. So I turned and fled the stables as quickly as I could walk.

I did get a little lost leaving the stables, especially since I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I was more focused on trying to get away from Edmund so that neither I nor he could resume our kissing. Fortunately Balnair stayed with me, so when I finally stopped to gather my breath and my whereabouts she was able to lead me to Lucy's room with ease. I knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer—Lucy and I never did with each other—to let myself in. I didn't see Lucy right away, but I heard a noise nearby and knew she was in the adjoining wash room and that she'd be back soon. I walked forward and collapsed on her bed while I waited. I knew I was smiling uncontrollably, but I couldn't stop it.

"Estelle!" Lucy cried when she saw me. "You're back! I was beginning to worry. I was about to send out a party to find you. Estelle?"

I rolled onto my side and propped myself up with my arm to look at her.

"What's the matter with you?"

I laughed and fell back on the bed again.

"Estelle? What's…Huh!" she gasped. "He told you!" She rushed forward and jumped on the bed next to me. "Edmund told you how he felt, didn't he? Didn't he, Estelle? Estelle, look at me."

I slowly sat up and turned my body to face Lucy's.

"Edmund told you he loved you."

I bit my lip and nodded. Lucy squealed in delight. "He kissed me, Lucy. He kissed me, and I… I've never kissed a boy before. But he kissed me and… Oh, Lucy! He kissed me!" I couldn't take the overwhelming feeling anymore and I fell back onto the bed again. I covered my face with my hands to hold my own cry of delight.

Lucy squealed and laughed with me. "Oh! How exciting! I knew he did, but I didn't know how long it would take him to realize it. Oh! This is fantastic. And what a predicament I find myself in. I want to know everything, and yet he's my brother and there are some things I wish not to know. Please, Estelle, you have to tell me what you can."

And so I told her. I told her all about my lessons that afternoon and our ride outside the castle. I told her about the precipice. I told her how Edmund kissed me and how I pulled back. I told her what he said and how he then kissed me _again_. And I told her how he held me afterwards. I told her everything.

Lucy delighted in my joy with me and offered for us to take dinner in her room so that we could continue to talk. But I said I couldn't. I had to get back to the dining hall to eat with Edmund. So Lucy quickly helped me freshen up and brush through my wild hair before we made our way down. Edmund was already there waiting for me, and at the sight of him my uncontrollable smile came back.

I'd never felt such bliss before.


	20. Breakfast and Meetings

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 20**

**Breakfast and Meetings**

Four days! That's how many mornings I'd been in Narnia. That's how many days had passed since Edmund first kissed me. And every time he'd kissed me since—I couldn't even begin to count how many times that's been—my body still erupted in that fire. It showed no sign of going away either. In fact, with each subsequent kiss, the fire burned stronger and lasted longer.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten our breakfast," I teased as Edmund finally joined me on the veranda. Every morning I would meet Edmund for breakfast on a little veranda, and he would tell me what he wanted to cover in my riding lesson that afternoon.

"How could I have possibly forgotten about having breakfast with you?" Edmund asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

I shrugged. "I thought perhaps Mareena had been singing for you." Mareena was a Mermaid who lived in the bay; Edmund had finally introduced me to the Mermaids the day before.

"Silly Estelle," he said before kissing my lips softly. "Don't you know that yours is the only voice I hear anymore?" He kissed me again.

"Pity," I replied. "Mareena is a lovely alto. We could have sung harmony together."

Edmund's eyebrows rose. "Now there's a thought."

I laughed at his cheekiness before allowing him to kiss me again and pull out my chair for me. We sat down together and began loading our plates.

"I'm sorry I was late, I was talking with Peter," he said.

"Oh? And what did the High King have to say, or is it about information I am not privy to?"

"Estelle, he's asked you to call him Peter, and you said you would."

"And so I shall, when I'm speaking with him. But any other time well…it's still very strange for me, Edmund. Please allow me this one small comfort."

Edmund sighed. I knew he wished for me to call his brother by name, but I felt like something was holding me back from doing so. I didn't know what.

"We were talking about you, actually," Edmund said.

"Me?"

"He would like to meet with you, with all of us. He would like for you to share your story again. He wants to hear, from your perspective and not mine, about the storm and what happened."

"I thought you'd already told him everything I told you."

"I have, but he wants to hear it from you. I've tried to convince him otherwise, but he's insistent. I did convince him on one thing, however. I've brought parchment and ink with me. I thought, since I know how difficult it is for you to talk about it, that instead of telling Peter again you could write it down for him to see. Peter's agreed to this."

"You…you want me to write it out for him?"

"I thought it would be a little easier. Peter would still have the story from your words and you wouldn't…"

"I can't."

"Estelle, it will be all right. You won't have to keep repeating the story. It will be documented and if Peter had questions later he could refer to it, instead of having to ask again."

"No, Edmund. It's not that. It's just…I can't write it down for you because I don't know how. I can't read or write."

"I…I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't know, Estelle."

"It's not that important, Edmund. Reading and writing aren't important skills on the Islands, especially for the daughter of a fisher. There are many girls like me there."

"I highly doubt that, Estelle," Edmund replied with a smile. "They may be similar to you, in that they too can't read or write, but they are not like you. They can't be." He leaned forward and kissed me softly, almost sensually even; my heart fluttered and nearly stopped. His reaction must have been similar because he suddenly gave a little cough like he did when he wanted to defuse tension.

"Have…have you ever had any interest in learning?" he asked.

I shrugged and took a bite of food. "Mama tried to teach me when I was younger. There was a time when I could identify each letter by name, I could even draw them. But when they were put together to make words, they made no sense to me. When Heulyn and the twins were born, we didn't have much time to continue the lessons. I don't think I remember much of it now, except maybe a letter or two."

"Do you have any interest to resume your lessons? Because, it just so happens that I'm very skilled at both reading and writing." He smirked and I laughed. "Do you doubt my skills?"

"Not at all my liege. I'm sure you skills are…numerous." His eyes flashed in curiosity, and my heart began to race. "As much as I enjoy spending time with you though, I'm not sure it would be a good idea. You are already teaching me to ride, and I do not want to be the reason you are neglecting all your duties, unless of course, you wished to turn my lessons over to Philip alone."

He laughed. "Oh, I dare not. I would never hear the end of it if I did. Philip would see to that." He rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. "Perhaps you are right, though."

"However, I think I might like to try learning." Edmund smiled and brought my hand to his lips.

"Well then, perhaps we can make an appeal to Lucy. I'm sure she would be interested in helping you learn."

"And then she cannot accuse you of stealing me away from her."

He laughed again; I loved to hear his laughter. "Indeed."

We finished our breakfast, slowly but surely; we were always hindered by our laughter and our soft kisses. Our breakfast was so ordinary, that I had forgotten about the High King's request until Edmund began leading me towards his study. When we arrived, Lucy, Susan, and the High King were already in there. I took a seat next to Edmund and across the desk from the High King. We wasted no time in beginning. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be, until the High King began asking for specific details. In particularly, he wanted a physical description of my siblings; that was the hardest part. When he was satisfied he dismissed us and Edmund and Lucy led me out.

* * *

I numbly watched as Edmund and Lucy led a distraught Estelle from my study. It had not been my intent to upset her so, but I needed all the information I could obtain. I knew asking for the physical description would be most difficult, both to ask and to be told. And yet, how could I possibly search for four children I had never met when I had no idea what they looked like. My thoughts on what to do with the information I had obtained were jumping around chaotically in my head. I pinched the bridge of my nose as a single thought emerged from the chaos. I knew what I must do.

"I know that look, Peter. What are you thinking?" Susan asked once the door behind Edmund and Estelle had shut. I sighed heavily and rose from my desk. I went to the window and directed my eyes to the south, towards Calormen.

"I have to find them," I replied.

"So what are you planning?"

"We've looked everywhere save for two places: Terebinthia and Calormen."

"Terebinthia won't answer our hails; you can't just arrive unwelcomed."

"Which is why I've decided to sail for Tashbaan."

"Calormen is a large country. If the children were found by merchants and sold, it is quite possible that they are no longer in Tashbaan or even near it, and they were likely separated."

"I know. I'm not saying it will be easy or that I'll even be a little successful. But I have to try."

"Why?" I've always known Susan to be the most practical of my siblings, but her question surprised me.

"What do you mean 'why,' Susan?"

She sighed and took a step closer. "It's been two, almost three months since they were lost. We have no reason to believe they even survived the storm, let alone three months as slaves. How long do we continue to feed her hopes and promises we cannot guarantee?"

"I haven't promised her anything," I refuted.

"Can you say the same for our brother?"

"No, I cannot." I sighed. "You're right, Susan." I pushed off the window and walked to where Susan stood. "You are right. I know you are. It is very likely that I will find nothing, but I have to try."

"Again, I ask why."

I sighed. "Because I understand her…need…to find them. As the eldest sibling the responsibility of protecting the younger ones falls to us. I know if I were in her position—as I have been once before—if any one of you were lost, I would stop at nothing to find you. If all three of you were lost…I would be out of my mind with worry and fear that the worst should have already happened. I know what the chances of finding them are, but I _must_ try."

Susan closed her eyes and breathed for a moment before giving a single nod of her head. "Then you shall not be alone." As I looked into her eyes, I could see the wheels of a plan turning.

"You will take all the best spies with you, the birds and the smaller creatures who can pass unnoticed in Calormen," she continued. "We will send them ahead of your ship. When you arrive you will be there to wine and dine, _only_ to wine and dine. You will partake in their feasts and drink merrily of their wines. You will schmooze with the Tisroc (may he live forever)—" she added with a brief roll of her eyes "—and his sons. You may take what pleasures you please, so long as you bear in mind whose you are. Most importantly, Peter, you will let your people work for you. They will report to you under nightfall. When you feel you have learned all you can, or when the Tisroc (may he live forever)—" another eye roll "—runs you out for drinking all his wine, then you may return home. Does this satisfy you?"

"When do we begin?" I simply asked.

"Today," she said as she handed me a roll of parchment and a quill. "You will begin writing your letter to the Tisroc (may…)"

"May he live forever…yes, I get it."

Susan smirked. "You are going to humbly request a time of relaxation and joviality in his court, for the many stresses of being High King have begun to work on your young years. Meanwhile, I will begin gathering your people and relaying to them their duties."

"And what of the Cair while I am gone?"

"Edmund, Lucy and I shall look after her. Well, Lucy and I shall; Edmund seems a bit preoccupied. Do not worry, Peter. Lu and I are quite capable of running Narnia in your absence."

"I know you are, but are you capable of running Edmund too?"

Susan smiled softly. "I will leave him in the hands of Estelle, for now. I will leave you to your writings, but don't forget about the feast tonight. I do believe tonight is the night at last in which Estelle will grace us with song."

"I have been looking forward to it."

"As have I, brother." Susan smiled softly again before leaving.

* * *

Oh wow! So sorry for the long wait. I did not intend for this to happen. We are down a few people at work and so things are a bit crazy on that end, and on the other I've been distracted with other things, like watching Netflix and new summer movies. (FYI, Iron Man 3 was very exciting and I'm so looking forward to the new Star Trek)

All these are just excuses though, and I'm very sorry. I hope this doesn't disappoint.


	21. A Truth Untold

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 21**

**A Truth Untold**

The feast to celebrate the High King's birthday was spectacular. The foods were amazing and the wines delicious. Narnians from all over the country came to bid health and long life to their king, including an old Beaver couple who were simply called Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. The night was filled with laughter, singing—in which I took requests from the crew and sang their favorite songs from the voyage and debuted the song I had been writing with Mr. Tumnus—and there was even a bit of dancing. Much to his elder siblings' surprise, Edmund danced with me willingly and quite often.

I didn't know the feast of celebration would also be a feast of parting, though. A little more than a week later, the High King sailed for Tashbaan. It was said that he was simply going for a friendly visit and a much needed time of relaxation, but for some reason I had the feeling that he was going to search for my siblings. With each day that passed and there was no word that the High King had found them, the fear that I would never see my siblings again grew stronger. I know Edmund and Lucy did everything they could to keep my mind off of that fear.

My mornings were spent learning to read and write with Lucy; she could be a grueling master. My afternoons were spent with Edmund and Philip. I learned nearly all there was to know about riding, and came to quite enjoy a good race. I always rode Brenna and, when we raced, Edmund would ride a dumb stallion; it was unfair to race against a talking Horse unless both parties were on talking Horses.

The days passed, some were a little slower than others but they too passed. When the High King had been gone for somewhere more than two months but somewhere less than three, Edmund and his sisters received word that the High King was leaving Tashbaan. He was not returning to the Cair, however; he decided to sail by the Lone Islands on his way and see what he could find there, for he had found no trace of my siblings in Calormen. I thought I would feel relief at knowing my siblings weren't serving as slaves, but instead I only felt despair. At least if they were slaves, I would know _something_.

The summer weather slowly came to an end as the autumn weather began to set in. One month turned to the next. The High King had been gone for nearly four months when word was received that he was returning home at last. According to Edmund though, his latest letters of correspondence were unusually vague. The High King said nothing to indicate either way whether he had found something useful or not.

* * *

"You wished to see me, Hi…Peter?" I said timidly as I stepped into the High King's study alongside Salinus. For a moment the High King didn't say anything. He just looked at me with eyes that were cold and distant.

"Yes, thank you for coming," he said suddenly, with an air of cheerful politeness that seemed forced. When he addressed those around him though, he seemed genuine. "Thank you, Lord Peridan. That will be all for now, but we will resume this later."

The High King then addressed Balnair and his own guard. He asked them to remain outside and see to it that none, especially his brother or sisters, disturbed our private meeting. Then he turned to Salinus.

"If you will please, Salinus," the High King said as he indicated to the door behind us. I suddenly felt I didn't want to be alone with the High King.

"Please, Your Majesty, if you've brought me here to tell me my siblings are dead I would like to have Edmund here, if not he then Salinus."

Again the High King didn't speak to me, and again I saw only cold eyes as he looked my way. He looked to Salinus and nodded his head to the door. Salinus bowed in response. Before he left, he turned towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He squeezed gently and when I looked into his eyes I saw such sadness as I had never seen before. Terrified of being left alone, I grabbed his hand desperately.

"No! Please don't leave me. Please, Salinus," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, my friend, truly, but I must go."

Salinus squeezed my shoulder again before prying my hands from his and patting them gently. I watched him leave, unable to bring myself to face the High King and his coldness alone. The High King said nothing in Salinus' absence; he only stood silently behind me waiting for me to turn. At last I gained the courage to do so. There was no sorrow in his eyes as there had been in Salinus'. There was only a never ending stream of coldness, and something akin to anger. Whatever this meeting was about, it didn't concern my siblings.

"Have a seat." There was no 'please' as he indicated to the chair before his desk. When he looked at me though, the anger in his eyes was paralyzing and I couldn't move.

"I don't enjoy repeating myself." His eyes dropped to the chair again and then they came back to me. This time his anger was enough to override my fear.

I sat.

The High King moved from his place behind his desk and sat on its right corner. His left leg was bent, but his right remained straight and his foot touched the floor. He loomed over me and looked down on me from a seemingly great height.

"Do you know what these are?" he asked as he handed me a pile of papers."

I took the papers with unsteady hands and looked them over. I could read well enough now to know that the papers contained a list of names, lots of names, with numbers written beside the names.

"I…I do not know, Your Majesty. It appears to be a list of names, but I don't know why. I can't make out the words at the top. Perhaps if Edmund or Lucy were…"

"They are records," the High King interrupted me firmly. "Birth records to be precise," he continued. Suddenly I knew what this meeting was about; my heart began to race. "It was a practice started under the Witch's command. The name and dates of birth and death of every islander were recorded. When someone new moved to the islands or when a child was born, their name was added to the records. It was a way for the Witch to keep track of how many lived on the islands, and how many children were born. Have you heard of these records?"

I nodded slowly.

"Here is a similar list, this one containing the names of established vessels: ships, carts, and horses too. There is another list, I do not have it with me, which details the departing and returning ships. This list includes the name of the ship and all those on board, the date of its departure from Narrowhaven, the date of its return, and, once more, the names of all those on board."

I bit my lip and kept my head bowed as I tried to hide my tears and fear.

"Now, it was this last list I was searching when I found something rather peculiar. Do you know what that might be?" The High King paused but not long enough for me to respond. "This peculiarity led me to the other lists in which I found something even more peculiar. In the last fifty years there have been exactly three records made for the name 'Estelle.' One was for a small fishing vessel. Of the other two, both were given for a female human, one was born nearly forty-five years ago, and the other died about five years ago."

My tears were unstoppable now, but still I fought to contain them.

"It is clear to me that you are a girl and not a small fishing vessel. However, neither are you dead nor do you appear to be forty-five. This revelation leaves behind several troubling questions in my mind. Under normal circumstances, with such questions being asked I would request that my brother, the Just King, be present. Considering that my brother would be emotionally compromised in this case, I thought it best to leave him out of it…for the moment. Now please, who are you, and what are your intentions with Narnia?"

I shook my head furiously and swiped at my tears. "Nothing," I croaked. "I have no intentions with Narnia, nothing ill. I love Narnia and her people. I would never want to harm her." I swiped again at the tears that continued to fall.

There was a moment of pause as though he were evaluating my answer. "And your name?"

"A—" I hesitated.

"Your name." This was not a request but a demand.

"Aaralynn. My name is Aaralynn," I conceded. It felt strange to speak my true name after so long. "Estelle was my mother. That is all I have hidden from you, I swear. You can check the records. I…I remember something like these after Heulyn was born. We had to submit his name at the Governor's dwelling. There is a list similar to these which includes family ties. Check them. You will find that Estelle, the one that died five years ago, my mother, had five children; I am the eldest of these."

The High King was silent for a long while. I was certain he didn't believe me, but I knew of nothing else to do or say, neither was I capable of doing or saying anything else for the tears and fear that restricted me. At last he sighed and spoke in a voice that was less threatening.

"Why would you give your mother's name as your own?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "When Salinus first asked, I truly couldn't remember. And when I did, I was too busy thinking of my siblings to recall that I hadn't given my name. When Lucy asked again before the tour, she asked if there was any name I wanted to be called. My mother's was the first name to come to mind.

"On the islands, it is not uncommon for a girl to be called by her mother's name. And I have always found strength in my mother. She was so strong, even when her body was too weak to hold her she was strong. Before she died, she promised me that same strength. I didn't mean to harm anyone by it. I didn't think it would matter."

"You didn't think it would matter?" he repeated almost incredulously. "Estelle…Aaralynn," he corrected. As strange as it felt to speak my name it was even stranger to hear someone else speak it. "Do you realize that in our efforts to find your siblings, had we been using the name you gave us, your siblings would not have known you by it? They would claim to have no sister by the name 'Estelle,' and thus the report we received would have been inaccurate."

I hadn't thought of that, and as that realization washed over me a new panic began to form. My siblings might have been safe all along but because I gave Edmund and Lucy a name that was not mine, they couldn't find them. The past several months of worry and anxiety over what may have happened to my siblings could have been caused by my false name. It could be my fault that my siblings hadn't been found yet. It was my fault that we were separated in the first place, and it was my fault that we weren't back together yet.

Fresh tears ran from my eyes. I buried my face in my hands and my shoulders shook with sobs. For several minutes I sat there crying, unable to stop. A hand that was neither mine nor Edmund's rubbed my shoulder awkwardly, almost as though it were an attempt to calm me down.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I can't believe it's my fault. I abandoned them in the storm and every day since. How could I? It's my fault."

"It is not your fault, Aaralynn. You did not abandon your siblings," the High King said in a voice that was very different from when I had first entered his study. When I lifted my head from my hands it was to find that the High King no longer sat on his desk, but he was bent before me with his hand on my shoulder.

"It's my fault you haven't been able to find them," I said.

"No," he reiterated.

"But you said…"

"I said, _had_ we given your name in the search they would not have known you. Fortunately, in our efforts, we did not give your name. We searched only for theirs. It is not your fault that we haven't found them."

"Maybe not, but I did abandon them. I don't deserve to be a sister."

"Why do you think you abandoned them?"

"Papa ordered me into the dinghy with them. He told me not to wait, but I did. And because I hesitated, we were separated."

"You put your siblings into the boat and then you waited for your father. You didn't want to leave him."

I shook my head.

"And then there was an accident. It was out of your control. It was not your fault."

"I could have acted in a way that would have prevented the accident."

The High King nodded quietly. "There are many things in this life that could have been prevented by the actions or inactions of others. We cannot dwell on what could have been. In the end, all things have a way of working according to Aslan's will."

"My mother used to say something very like that."

"She sounds like she was a wise woman with a strong faith."

"She was. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble or to make you doubt me. I…I just wanted to feel strong like she was." I was silent for a moment, before asking what I feared. "Does Edmund know? What you found on the islands, does Edmund know?"

"No. Only Salinus and my guard were with me at the time; they know. I believe you should tell him, and my sisters. But be warned, Aaralynn, if you do not tell my siblings in a reasonable time, I shall be forced to do so myself."

"Maybe I should just let you tell Edmund. He'll never want to see me again once he learns the truth."

"No, Aaralynn, you should tell him. This truth would be best received if told by you. And I believe you will find my brother more forgiving than you imagine."

I nodded silently in understanding, but I still dreaded the thought of having to tell Edmund. The High King rose to his feet and retreated to stand behind his desk. I took this as a sign that I was free to leave and so I too rose to my feet. I was about to open the door when High King Peter suddenly called out.

"Aaralynn." I turned back towards the desk.

"Yes, Peter?"

"When you tell my brother the truth, you should tell him _everything_."

That word, _everything_, resonated deep within me. The way he said it…Did he… did he know the truth about Terebinthia?

* * *

**Wow! How long has it been? I don't even know. I'm so sorry though. Hope this satisfies you for a bit.**


	22. A Rose by Any Other Name

**What? Has it been a month already? Ha! No! But I figured you've done enough waiting as it is, and why make you wait when I didn't have to. So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! And thanks for sticking with me.**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 22**

**A Rose by Any Other Name…**

Peter's return was very unusual. Typically, the moment either of us returned from an extensive bout of absence, be it a voyage to the far islands or a hunting trip to the Western Woods, we would meet in his study and confer over a glass of ale. Now he has shut himself in his study and refused to speak to any of us. He spoke with Estelle however, and I should have been in with her for that meeting. There is only one possible reason I could think of that would make Peter desire solitude after having been away for four months. He had failed to find any comforting news regarding Estelle's siblings and he now blamed himself for their loss.

That was madness of course. He was no more at fault than I was or Estelle was. But how could I convince him of that if he refused to speak with me. He kept his guard by his door and they only allowed passage to those Peter allowed in. The one time I caught him leaving his study for a brief moment, he said he would not see me until I had spoken with Estelle. I would have been glad to speak with Estelle; I knew she was upset, but I couldn't find her.

She had disappeared after her meeting with Peter. No one had seen her. She wasn't in her room or in the usual places she liked to sit. I thought perhaps she had rode out to the ledge, but both Brenna and Philip were still at the Cair and neither one had seen her. I was beginning to really worry when I walked by a large window that overlooked the beach and caught sight of something sitting on the sand. She had made herself into a little ball by drawing her knees into her chest. Her hair still hung loose, however, and I knew it was Estelle by the way it danced in the wind. I quickly made my way out to her.

XOXOX

"There you are," I said as I sat on the sand. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I was worried something might have happened, but it turns out you were just enjoying a day at the beach before it turns too cold to do so." I laughed feebly, but when I heard her sniffle I knew humor wasn't going to work this time.

I placed a hand over hers and tried to hold it as it held her legs to her chest. "You can talk to me, Estelle. You can tell me anything you wish. You can yell at me. You can beat me if you're angry. I'll be anything you need me to be. You do know that, right?"

She sniffled again and turned her heard away from me as she laid her cheek on her knees. I could feel her begin to shake as she wept. I moved in closer and tried to wrap her in my arms, but she promptly pulled away and stood with her back to me. I swallowed my own hurt and stood as well.

"Please, Estelle, let me help you."

"Stop," she said weakly. "Please, just stop."

"I won't," I said with a shake of my head. "I won't stop. I love you, and I won't leave you alone to deal with this. Please, Estelle, let me be here for you." This time, when I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders, she didn't pull away from me. Her body still shook with sobs and her arms were folded across her chest, but she allowed me to gently turn her around. I held her against my chest as she cried. I knew there was nothing I could do, nothing I could say that would take her pain away. So I just held her.

After several minutes of crying she pulled back slightly and rubbed her hands across her eyes. They were red and swollen with tears, and the look they gave me was crushing. I gently cupped her face and kissed her forehead, but it didn't make her smile as it usually did. A few tears leaked out and I brushed them away.

"Edmund, I…I have to tell you something," she whispered. "But when I do, you…you probably won't want to see me again."

"That's ridiculous. I love you, Estelle, nothing…"

"My name's not Estelle."

* * *

Silence. My confession was met with silence. A silence so loud it caused deafness. I could see the betrayal taking hold in his eyes. I could feel the distance between us growing. He was slowly stepping away from me. His steps became bigger and then he was running. The beach stretched for miles between us and still he ran. All the while the hum of the silent air grew louder and until it was no longer a soft hum but a clanging bell and I had to close my eyes against its harshness.

"I don't understand," Edmund said.

I opened my eyes. The ringing was gone, but Edmund was not. He had not run; he stood before me.

"What do you mean, your name's not Estelle?" he asked. He sounded confused, not betrayed.

"Estelle was my mother's name, not mine," I answered. "My father's name was Lynn. My siblings are Soffialynn, Ellalynn, Emmalynn, and Heulyn. My name is Aaralynn."

There was more silence, true silence. There were no ringing bells, and no running. Edmund's hands stayed where they were on my arms, but still I could not breathe as I waited for his response.

"Why would you give your mother's name as your own?" he asked the same question his brother had asked. And my response was the same.

"I don't know. I was scared. My mother was strong. I thought I could be strong too if I used her name. I'm sorry. I didn't intend to hurt you. I gave the name before I knew who you were and then I was too scared to take it back. And I…I understand if you…w—want me to leave…" I babbled as my tears returned.

Again there was silence, apart from my own crying. Edmund said nothing. I knew; I just knew my fears were being realized. The past four months with Edmund were amazing, but they were coming to an end now. Every moment I'd spent with him only seemed to get better, but now there would be no more moments. I marveled at the feel of his lips every time we kissed, but there would be no more kisses after this.

My tears were back in full force and I could not stop them, neither did I want Edmund to witness them. I stepped back and made to quickly walk around him. If he could not run from me, I would run from him. Once I was around him though, I found I could go no further; he still held me by the hand, and he refused to let go. I tried to pull my hand from his, but his grip would not loosen.

"Why would I want you to leave?" I was amazed by his question, so amazed I stopped crying.

"I lied to you Edmund. For months I've lied to you. I've made you believe I'm someone I'm not. Why would you want me to stay?"

"You have not lied to me."

"My name's not Estelle…"

"You gave a false name, yes I know. I understand. You were scared and you gave a false name. A name does not make you who you are. I do not love you because of what your name is. 'A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet.'"

"What?"

"I've read that somewhere before, I think, a Narnian poet must have wrote it long ago. You are still the same person I fell in love with, regardless of what your name happens to be. I love you, Aaralynn."

Suddenly I began to cry again. Three words I heard him say to me a hundred times already, suddenly became sweeter than they ever were before. I never thought I'd love the way he said those three words any more than how I loved them at that moment.

"Say it again please," I barely whispered.

"Say what? A rose by…"

"No. The other thing." I didn't need to elaborate. He smiled and stepped in closer.

"I love you, Aaralynn." He kissed my cheek and repeated those same words again. And again. With each time he repeated them he came closer to me and closer to my lips. And I never felt more loved by him, or more love for him.

* * *

I sat wearily on Peter's couch. I'd finally been allowed admittance into his study. Estelle…Aaralynn had gone to search for Lucy and Susan; she felt much braver in telling them the truth now that she had told me. I leaned forward and braced my arms on my knees while resting my head in my hands. While she felt brave, I felt drained. Peter sat next to me with his bottle and two cups.

"So you've spoken with Estelle at last." It was not a question.

"You mean 'Aaralynn.'" I sighed. "Yes, I found her down on the beach." Peter said nothing, but he handed me a glass half full with ale. I stared at the amber liquid for a moment before downing it at once. From the corner of my eye I saw that Peter was nursing his a bit more.

"Why didn't you tell me, Pete?"

"Because you know as well as I that she needed to tell you."

"She was so frightened. She was shaking with fear. She thought I was going to leave her."

There was a moment of pause before Peter said anything. "Wait, are you more upset because she gave you a false name, or because she was scared to tell you the truth?"

I gave him a look which said the answer should be obvious.

"Your feelings for her must be stronger than I thought then. I had reasoned you would be more upset with the deception."

"I love her, Peter. It doesn't matter what her name is; it doesn't change _who_ she is. I love her."

"So I am beginning to see."

"It stings; I won't lie. It stings to know that for the last seven months she's been living under a false name. And I was upset when she first told me, but when I saw what my pain was doing to her, I decided I cared more about her pain than mine. I decided it didn't matter, because I love her."

Suddenly I laughed and leaned back into the couch as I realized just how much I loved her. Peter seemed to realize it too.

"I have a feeling this drink is no longer a drink of comfort but one of celebration?"

I nodded my head. "I love her, Pete. I love her, and I wish to marry her. Will you give us your blessing?"

"Ed," Peter clapped a hand on my back as he filled my cup. "You have always had my blessing to be happy, and if Aaralynn makes you such, how can I say no? But first, tell me this. Was she completely honest with you?"

"She told me everything, Peter. And it doesn't matter."

"Then my blessing you shall have." Peter raised his cup and we drank together. "Now, how are you going to tell our sisters?"

"Our sisters? How am I going to ask Aaralynn?"


	23. My Wife!

**Thanks for all the love! Oh! How I've missed writing. I'm glad to be back.**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 23**

**"My Wife!"**

I was amazed by the kindness and aptitude for forgiveness by the Narnians. They were sad that I had lied to them—yes it was a lie; no matter how Edmund tried to phrase it to make me feel better, it was a lie. I knew that and I wasn't going to hide from it any more.—They were sad that I had lied to them, but they were glad that I had been the one to tell them the truth. I decided not to mention Peter's threat that if I didn't tell he would. There was the occasional slip when someone still called me Estelle; I don't know who felt more guilty then, me or them. Apart from that, things were going well.

Of course, contrary to Peter's will, I hadn't told Edmund _everything_. I thought about it, and I was going to tell him, but as I thought on it more I realized Peter couldn't have known. The only ones who knew were Papa, Liam, and I. Papa was dead. Liam was likely to be dead too. I had never told anyone, not even Heulyn or my sisters; I especially hadn't told Peter. So how could he know? If Peter didn't know, then I saw no reason to tell Edmund. If I told Edmund, _everything_, it would only hurt him more. Why would I want to do that?

Speaking of Edmund, he'd been acting odd ever since Peter's return. Not odd in a mistrustful way, but odd in an 'I have secrets of my own' sort of way. He's been more affectionate, openly flirtatious or kissing me when others are around. And he's been much busier. Suddenly he has meetings at odd hours of the day. There are times where he barely even recalls he was supposed to have a meeting. They are very secretive meetings too; I'm not allowed to know who with, or where the meeting is to take place or even when it is to be over. Edmund simply vanishes and returns at a later hour, and when he returns it is usually then that he's very affectionate. It's quite strange, but Edmund has assured me that everything is fine.

XOXOX

I shivered slightly and pulled the blanket tighter around me. Meanwhile, Edmund held me closer from behind with his head resting on my shoulder. We had taken a basket of food and several blankets to the precipice for a picnic dinner. That had been nearly two hours ago. It was now growing quite dark and cold, but going back to the castle would mean leaving Edmund's embrace and I wasn't ready to do that.

"Are you warm enough, my love?" he whispered sensually into my ear making me shiver for another reason.

"As long as you continue to hold me I will be quite warm," I replied with my head turned to the side so I could see him. Our lips met briefly for a deep kiss. "And as long as we continue to kiss like that, I'll be warmer still. I've missed these moments."

"What do you mean? We have moments like this all the time."

"Not recently we haven't. For the past week or so you've been quite busy, ever since Peter returned from the islands."

"Yes, well ah…" he paused suddenly and smiled.

"What?"

"You called him Peter."

"Oh, I suppose I did. Now will you tell me what's going on?"

"What's going on with what?"

"You know what. The meetings you've been having every day."

"Oh, that."

"Yes that."

"You don't want to hear about those."

"If that were true I wouldn't have asked."

"It's all very boring, very dull, very…"

"…Mysterious?" I offered.

"Unexciting," he replied cheekily. "Trust me, Aaralynn; you don't want to hear about them."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope," he said popping his 'p.'

I sighed. "Fine. Another time then."

"Not likely, but you can try."

I sighed again.

"Have I ever told you you're adorable when you pout?"

"No."

"Well you are, quite so too. The way your bottom lip pokes out just a bit, it makes me want to kiss it." And he did just that.

"That is so unfair."

"What is?"

"When you kiss me like that, I can't ever remember why I was mad at you to begin with."

"Then my kisses work as I intend for them to do."

"Like I said, so unfair." He smiled and kissed me again.

"What was that?"

"So very unfair."

Another kiss. "What?"

"Unfair…" I breathed heavily.

Kiss. "I didn't quite hear that."

"Un…"

Kiss.

"I—I can't remember."

"Then perhaps one more for good measure."

He kissed me again, this time deeper. His hand curled into my hair behind my ear while his thumb grazed my jaw line. I surrendered myself to the kiss. My own hands snaked around his neck to pull him closer. I turned in his lap and adjusted my legs so that they straddled him. When we parted we were both panting for air, and we both desired to go further but knew we couldn't.

"I love you," we whispered at the same time, and we laughed softly.

"Have you ever been to Archenland?" Edmund asked, somewhat unexpectedly.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Winter is coming. Anvard is beautiful in the winter. The mountain sides are covered in white snow. It snows here a little, but nothing like it does there. My siblings and many of our close advisors do not much like the snow; it reminds them of…harder times."

"You mean the Great Winter? I remember something of it. But you don't mind the snow? It doesn't remind you of those times too?"

"It does, but it also reminds of the triumph that came after, the spring and new life that followed. That is why I like the snow."

"I remember the snow. It used to fall on Avra a little, but not since you defeated _her_."

"It wasn't I who defeated her. It was Aslan."

I knew Edmund only mentioned his Lion by name in hopes that I would talk about Him. He was always trying to get me to talk about the Lion, but I wasn't going to fall prey to that tonight.

"I think I'd like to see the snow again. And I'd like to see it with you," I said.

"Well then perhaps we can go to Anvard this winter and see the snow together."

"That sounds wonderful, Edmund, but why wait? When will the snow begin to fall?"

"Soon, I believe."

"Then let us go now, before it falls and we can see it from the beginning. I do not wish to wait. Come away with me."

"I would go to the ends of the world with you, Aaralynn, but we must wait."

"A week then? Will that be enough time to set your affairs in order? Can we go in a week?"

"A week?"

I nodded vigorously.

"A week will not be enough time to plan a…" He stopped suddenly as though he had said too much.

"Plan what?"

Edmund shook his head.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Who says I'm planning something?"

"You did."

"Did not."

"Did so. You just said a week wouldn't be enough time to plan."

"Did I? I don't recall."

"Then perhaps you need to see Salinus if your memory is so poor. What are you planning, Edmund?"

He sighed heavily. "All right, if you must know."

"I do. I must know."

"We cannot leave in a week because…because we…have... a visitor coming."

"A visitor?" I asked. I couldn't deny that I was a little disappointed. I thought perhaps he had been about to say something else.

"Yes a visitor."

"Oh. I see. Well who is it? Are they very important, because if not I'm sure Peter and your sisters can handle them."

"It's a Lord from Terebinthia."

"Oh." My hope was deflated instantly. Narnia had been trying to make contact with Terebinthia for months, so if a Terebinthian Lord was visiting than his visit was very, very important. "Now I really see."

Edmund chuckled and kissed me playfully on the cheek. "But I promise you, Aaralynn, as soon as the visit is over and as soon as…all is settled, we will ride for Archenland at once."

"Hmmm…well I guess I can live with that."

"Can you now?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps? Perhaps? How's this for a perhaps?"

Suddenly he started tickling me. I squirmed and tried to get out of his reach but his hold was too strong. When he finally did stop, I was lying flat on my back with him hovering over me. He stared down at me, breathing heavily. I knew what thoughts were racing through his mind because they were racing through mine as well. Before he was too tempted to act on them though, he sat back.

He ran a hand over his face and spoke softly. "It will not be long now. Lord Silas does not strike me as a man who wastes his time."

"Silas!" I asked suddenly as I sat up.

"Silas of the Northern Shore, the Terebinthian Lord who's coming to visit," Edmund elaborated.

My heart was laden with fear.

"Do you know of him?"

I did my best at a smile and shook my head in what I hoped to be a convincing manner. "I am but the daughter of a poor fisher. Why would I know of a Terebinthian Lord?"

If Edmund questioned my answer he showed no visible sign of it. He simply nodded his head before suggesting that we head back to the castle, as it was now very late. I was suddenly glad for it for I feared that Edmund would see the truth in my eyes. In all my reasoning on why not to tell Edmund _everything_, I forgot one important detail. There was one other who knew _everything_: Lord Silas of the Northern Shore.

XOXOX

I decided that Silas' arrival in Narnia would not be a problem. He may know _everything_, but he didn't know me, or I him. Who's to say that I was the same Aaralynn? I certainly didn't feel the same. Still, it was probably best that I spent as little time with Silas as possible.

"Quickly now, Aaralynn," Balnair urged. "Lord Silas is already on his way to the castle with His Majesty, and King Edmund wanted you in the throne room when they arrived."

"Just one more," I said as I slid the final pin into my hair. I stepped back from the reflecting glass and smoothed out any stray wrinkles in my dress. I may have been trying to avoid Lord Silas, but I still wanted to be presentable. I was courting a King after all.

"All right, I'm ready. Let's go."

Balnair and I quickly made our way down to the throne room. Lord Silas of the Northern Shore had just arrived in Narnia. Edmund, since he had been the one to correspond with Silas while Peter was away, had gone to the docks to meet the Terebinthian. Then he was going to bring him to the throne room to meet his royal siblings and those of the court.

Balnair and I arrived at the throne room with little time to spare. We entered in through a side door and gently made our way to the front of the crowd that had gathered. Edmund came through the main doors with Silas and his party a moment later. Introductions were made and greetings exchanged. Then the crowd cheered and closed in around the Terebinthian party to make introductions of their own. Meanwhile, Edmund came over to me and kissed my hand.

"You look radiant."

"Thank you," I replied softly. "And you look very handsome today." He was dressed in his royal garb today, complete with red cape emblazed with a golden lion and his silver crown.

"Yes, I know, I… Hold on, today?"

I giggled and I was about to tease him more when, "Aaralynn?" A familiar voice caught my ear.

"Aaralynn? My child is that you?" It was a voice I knew only too well. Tears pricked my eyes at the sound of it and I turned to search for its source. My gaze landed on a face I believed to be dead.

"Aaralynn, it is you!"

"Liam? Oh Liam!" I cried and ran towards the old man who had recognized me. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close. He returned the embrace before pulling back to look me over. His hands came to my face as though he was trying to make sure it was really me and not a phantom. His eyes shone with the tears that mine ran.

"Liam, I—I thought you to be dead," I choked out.

"And I you, my child," he replied as he wiped away my falling tears. "The Lion does indeed favor us today."

"I…I don't understand. How did you survive? I saw the ship go down."

"Yes. It is true that the _Estelle_ went under. But we managed our escape just in time. We were adrift for nearly a day when a Terebinthian rig found us. They took us on board and returned us to their Lord who gave us food and shelter."

"It was much the same with me, only it was Their Majesties who found me. Edmund! Edmund, come here!" I turned and found Edmund still standing where I had left him. He wasn't far from us and he had likely heard everything that had been said, but he kindly acted as though he hadn't.

"Edmund, this is my Papa's oldest and dearest friend and first mate of the _Estelle_, Liam. Liam, this is King Edmund. It was he who pulled me from the sea."

"Then I owe you many thanks, good Sir, to have rescued my dear Aaralynn. You need but to name your price. I haven't much gold, but Aaralynn will avouch for my work," Liam said as he went down on his knee and kissed Edmund's ring. Edmund clasped Liam by his shoulders and helped him to his feet.

"A young life saved is reward enough. I ask nothing of you."

"You are as kind as your words have led my Lord to believe."

"Forgive me, Sir. I could not help but over hear what you said of your rescue. Perhaps it escaped Aaralynn's notice, bit not my own. You used the term 'we.'"

Liam smiled. "Your Majesty, you are as perceptive as you are kind."

"Liam? What's the meaning of this? Who was with you?" I asked, I dared not to hope.

"I was in the dinghy with Heulyn and the girls."

My knees when weak beneath me, but Liam's hands, which held my arms, were as strong as they ever were. He held me up. I could not see for the tears that suddenly clouded my eyes, and my breath left me.

"Heulyn and my…my sisters are…are alive?"

"Yes and very well."

Again I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"And they will be overjoyed to hear that you are alive as well when I write the news to them."

"I will know their joy, for it is mine now. And Papa? What of him?" This time I did dare to hope, but Liam's smile disappeared and he bowed his head. I needed no other confirmation.

"Then I did see…"

"His heart could not take the storm. He is at rest now. Let us not think on such death though, when life has been given to us."

"You are right, Liam. You bring me news today that I have longed for. Where are my siblings now?"

"They are still on Terebinthia, at Lord Silas' estate. It was one of his rigs that found us. When he learned our story he offered us shelter. The Lion is indeed good. To think, of all that could have come upon us, we were found by the one Terebinthian Lord who would not sale an old man and four young children into slavery. My Lord is kind and generous. He will be glad to hear this news as well. Come, you must meet him!"

In my joy I had forgotten why I wanted to avoid Lord Silas, until Liam wrapped an arm around my shoulder and began to lead me to where Silas stood with Peter, Susan, and Lucy. Liam knew _everything_. I couldn't meet Silas like this. My heart thundered in my chest. I tried to twist out of Liam's arms, but I could not. I tried to insist that I didn't need to meet Silas right now, that it could wait, but Liam did not hear. Worse yet, Edmund was coming with us.

"Silas, my good Lord," Liam called as we neared the Terebinthian.

Silas tuned to meet us and suddenly I stood before a man whose face would have appeared young were it not for the golden, bushy beard that covered it.

"Liam, what can I do for you my good man?" Silas asked.

"I bring news of great joy," Liam replied, squeezing my shoulder. "This is the eldest daughter of my old friend. This is Aaralynn."

"Aaralynn?" the bearded Lord said as he turned his eyes to me. After looking at me for a moment as though trying to place the name, his eyes lit up and he laughed joyously throwing his head back as he did so. "Aaralynn! My wife!"


	24. A Confession

**Sorry for the last few chapters ending in a cliff hanger. This one does not...however...you may not like it all that much still.  
**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 24**

**A Confession**

I awoke slowly, wearily. A steady brush of air touched my face. There were quiet murmurs around me, but my head was filled with a booming laugh and a golden beard. Three words danced around in my mind, coming ever closer. Though they were indistinguishable, I knew they were not words I wanted to hear. And yet they continued to dance; closer and closer they came, until they became clear at last.

_"Aaralynn! My wife!"_

I shot up suddenly as my eyes flew open. The quiet murmurs that were around me ceased; the booming laughter was gone. A dream? Oh please let it all have been a dream. I looked around me. I was not in my rooms, but in a small parlor near the throne room lying on a couch. Salinus and Balnair were with me. Lucy was there as well, and when I searched her face I saw a look I had not seen before. Pain. There was a deep pain carved in her eyes along with a good portion of confusion and just a hint of anger.

I had not been dreaming.

"Edmund," I whispered. "I need to find Edmund."

"You need to rest," Salinus said as he tried to gently push me back down on the couch.

"No. No I need to find Edmund." I pushed Salinus' hand away and made an effort to stand. "Lucy, where is Edmund?"

Lucy did not reply.

"As court physician, I must insist…"

"Let her go," Lucy interrupted Salinus in a cold tone I had never heard from her before. "My brother is in his study. Come. I will take you to him."

Lucy said nothing more before walking out, and she said nothing on our way. She moved swiftly and with a purpose. I could not process that at the moment, however. I was too concerned about Edmund. What had he heard? What had he believed? If Lucy's anger was any indication, he had heard and believed it all. How could I have let this happen? Why didn't I just tell him everything when I had the chance?

In hardly any time at all, we arrived at Edmund's study. Edmund was there, just as Lucy claimed, as was his brother Peter. Edmund could not see me where I stood behind Lucy, but I could see just enough of him. He was deeply troubled. I could not tell if he was troubled more with anger or grief though. He had been pacing but when we entered he stopped abruptly and turned towards us.

"You have a visitor," Lucy said coldly as she stepped aside to reveal my presence. All at once Edmund's gaze landed on me, and I saw anger beyond any I had seen before. I thought Peter's anger had been paralyzing when he called me into his office alone; that anger was nothing compared to what Edmund held now.

There was a brief moment of silence before Peter spoke. "We will leave you alone." He began walking towards Lucy to escort her out, when Edmund stopped him.

"No. What she has to explain, she must explain to us all."

"I…I don't know where to begin," I mumbled almost incoherently.

"You can start by telling us how long you've been married," Edmund replied fiercely.

"No. No, I'm not married," I said, shaking my head. I walked towards him hesitantly at first and then with conviction.

Edmund seemed surprised for a moment, but not relieved. "He called you his wife! Or are you suggesting that he's the liar now?"

I winced at his harsh retort. "I'm not married," I said again. "I'm betrothed."

"Is that supposed to make the betrayal hurt any less? Because it doesn't."

"Betrothed to a man I had not met until this hour!" I was beginning to get upset as well, so I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I told you Papa was ill. In truth, he was beyond ill. Papa was dying, Edmund. Life on the Islands is very different than it is here, especially for a girl. Your sisters are queens who need no husbands to care for them. But, on the Islands, a girl is nothing without a man's name.

"Papa was dying. Liam had no means to care for us, and Heulyn, he was only eight; he could not care for four sisters alone. So the duty fell to me to find a husband who could also secure the well-being of my siblings. Lord Silas was such a man. I do not know how Papa knew him or how he got him to agree, but he did. Lord Silas agreed to take me as his wife and to take my siblings into his household, until my sisters found husbands of their own or until Heulyn could take their responsibility upon himself."

I took a steadying breath to control the tears that wanted to fall.

"We were sailing for Terebinthia for the union," I continued. "Few knew of the arrangement, only myself, Silas, Papa, and Liam. My siblings did not know of the union; they didn't even know of the severity of Papa's failing health. We hadn't the heart to tell them that their father would be dead before the cold air was upon us and that they would have to make life in a foreign land.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I thought…I don't even know Silas. I'd never seen his face or heard him speak until today. I was marrying a stranger out of duty and not of love. And I thought the storm's destruction gave me a way out. Papa was dead, and I believed Liam to be dead too. My siblings did not know. No one else knew. Lord Silas did not know me; he would not come looking for me. He would live the rest of his days believing me to be dead, and he'd be no worse for it. And you…You were so set on finding my siblings. I did not think you would turn them away once you found them. With them here we would start a new life together. I would care for them as I should. I don't know how exactly, but I would have thought of something."

"Why didn't you tell us your arrangement with Lord Silas when you told us your true name? Why not confess it all then? Why did you continue to withhold the truth, when you knew what damage had already been done?" Lucy asked in a much softer tone than she had used before.

I looked towards Lucy to answer her question. "Because I knew I had already hurt you in withholding my name. I didn't want to hurt you any further." I turned back to Edmund. "I love you, Edmund, and the last thing I ever wanted to do was cause you pain. And I did not think I would ever be faced with meeting Silas."

"I told you a week ago Silas was coming. You had your chance to tell me then." Edmund's voice was low and cold as he spoke.

"I know. I…I'm sorry. I…I thought I could avoid him. I did not think Liam would be here to tell…"

"Do _**not**_ put this blame on Liam," he said severely. "He is not at fault here, Aaralynn. You are." Edmund turned and walked a few paces away from me. "You had the opportunities to tell me and you neglected to do so. And, by the Lion's mane, I cannot figure out why you chose to keep me uniformed on this matter!"

"I told you why," I pleaded.

"Yes, but a problem still lies between us, Aaralynn." Edmund turned back towards me suddenly. "I hear your words, but I can no longer discern the truth from lies. I asked you if you knew of Lord Silas and you lied to me." He began walking towards me slowly. "You did not simply conceal the truth, you lied. Do you remember your exact words when I asked? I do; do you? Do you, Aaralynn?"

I bit my lip and nodded nervously.

"You said, 'I am but the daughter of a poor fisher. Why would I know of a Terebinthian Lord?' Why _would_ you know of a Terebinthian Lord, unless you were set to marry him? You have lied to me before, Aaralynn. How do I know you have not done so again or will do so again if the occasion should arise?"

"I swear to you, Edmund, I have not lied again. All I have told you today is truth. Please, you must believe me." I grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I love you, and I never wanted you to find out like this. I love you, Edmund." I kissed his hand again.

There was a brief pause as though he was considering my words. "You swear it? You swear what you speak is true?"

"Yes. Yes, I swear it, Edmund."

Edmund stepped in closer to me. "Therein lays another problem. Your oath means very little to me."

"Edmund!" Lucy gasped in horror.

"No, Sister. It is true. Your oath means little to me Aaralynn, because I cannot trust it. A relationship can only stand if it is built on trust. And ours was built on lies and concealment from the beginning. And I'll have no more of it. I'll have no more of you." Edmund pulled his hand roughly from mine and a sudden coldness swept over me.

"I told you once that I loved you," he continued. "That is not so. I do not love you… I cannot love you. How can you love what you don't know?" He walked by me and the wind from his swift retreat left me shivering.

"Edmund! Edmund! You don't mean that! Edmund!" Lucy called after her brother, but he did not stop his departure. "Peter?"

"I'll talk to him," Peter replied wearily.

Lucy came quickly to my side as her oldest brother left the room. "Aaralynn? He doesn't mean it, Aaralynn. He doesn't. He loves you; I know he does. He doesn't mean what he said. He can't. Aaralynn? Aaralynn?"

I knew Lucy was talking, but I could no longer hear her words. I felt the air escaping me and not returning. I couldn't breathe. My world was crashing around me and everything was turning to black despair. Edmund was gone. He had denounced his love of me and left. He was gone. And it was all my doing.

* * *

**A couple of chapters ago, one of my reviewers commented on the fact that Edmund wasn't as upset as they thought he'd be in finding out that Estelle's name wasn't Estelle but Aaralynn. Well...is Edmund angry enough for you now? (Not that that comment had any influence on this chapter. This was coming all along, you just didn't know it until now.)**

**Have no fear though, the story is not over yet. There is still more to come, after all, Aaralynn must be reunited with her siblings and Aslan has yet to make His appearance.**


	25. Madness

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 25**

**Madness**

Time passed. I don't know how much. Minutes, maybe hours. Days perhaps. I was numb to all things. Tears had come and bled until I had no more. Bodies came to see me, but I saw nothing apart from the blackness that surrounded me. Voices spoke to me and I did not hear them. Food was brought to me; I did not eat. None that came to see or speak to me were the one I wanted to see. None were Edmund.

He was gone.

"Aaralynn? Aaralynn, my child you haven't touched your food."

Slowly I turned my eyes from the blank wall before me and looked up into the deep blue eyes of Liam that awaited me. His eyes clouded over with worry as he took me in, and he sat next to me taking my hands in his.

"Aaralynn, you must eat something."

"I'm not hungry," I replied, my voice hoarse and my throat dry.

"Nonsense."

"I lost him, Liam."

Liam sighed in response.

"I've lost everything."

"Not everything, my child. You have not lost your siblings, and neither have you lost me. I know I cannot replace what you have lost, but is it not enough to know you are not alone?"

"I wish Mama was here," I chocked out through a few stray tears.

"There was not a day that passed where I know your father didn't wish the same." Hearing of my father's love for my mother did not ease my own pain. Liam seemed to sense this. "Did you know, that your parents did not meet and court of their own accord, as you and the King Edmund did? They were matched by their families. They married out of duty and not love."

This was news to me, and I know my face showed it. "But Mama and Papa loved each more than life. It nearly destroyed him when she died. I know they loved each other."

"Yes, yes they did, but not at first. At first they hardly knew each other. The love they had came with the time they had."

"Why are you telling me this, Liam? It's not like I'll ever find a husband now. Not after what I've done."

"I tell you this, Aaralynn, because my lord, Silas, is a good man. He is fair and he is kind. He has the trust, respect, and adoration of his people. When his hands are too few he works the land himself. He gives generously to those in end and without asking for anything in return. When we arrived at the Northern Shore, when Silas believed you to be dead, he was devastated by the loss. He did not know you, and yet he mourned you. And even still, when we could not hold up our end of the bargain he held his. He gave your siblings a place to stay and someone to look after them. They have all begun their studies, and Heulyn has begun to learn the ways of the sword. He has even shown kindness to a man of my age; he has given me a place amongst his men."

"I am glad that you and my siblings are in the hands of such as him. But I'm afraid even he won't want me now, not after I have shamed a King."

"My sweet Aaralynn, Lord Silas knows nothing of you and King Edmund."

"How can that be? The whole palace knows."

"And they have been sworn to their silence. The Queen Susan thought it best that Silas not know of her brother's courtship of his bride to be. Their Majesties, King Peter and Queen Lucy, have agreed as well. The palace staff has sworn their silence and the Terebinthian party have heard nothing concerning you and King Edmund. I was privy to this knowledge only because of my ties to you."

"Why would they do this for me? Why would they keep my secret after the pain I caused?" I whispered softly.

"There is yet more, Aaralynn. My lord has been most disturbed by your sudden faint; he is fraught with worry for your well-being. And his offer…it still stands, if you will accept."

* * *

"The nerve of him! How could he do this?" I paced angrily in Peter's study. "It's as though he were raised by Maugrims."

"Lucy," Peter chided.

"I'm sorry, Peter," I stopped pacing and turned towards him. "But I am very angry with our brother right now. How could he do this to Aaralynn? How could he say he doesn't love her? How could he lie like that?"

"You mustn't forget the lies she told him. Edmund is very upset as well."

"I know. I know what she did wasn't right either, and I haven't entirely forgiven her for it. But I do understand _why_ she did it. She was being forced into a marriage she didn't want to be in, and for good reason. Do you know how old Silas is?" I didn't wait for him to answer. "He's thirty, Peter."

"Silas is not thirty, Lu."

"He's twenty-nine; that's nearly thirty."

"Nearly thirty is not thirty."

"He still seven years older than you and ten older than Ed. For Aaralynn to marry him that…that would be like me marrying him."

"It would be exactly like you marrying him Lu. You're the same age."

"Yes, I know, Peter. That's twelve years between us. Such a difference is…it's weird, Peter."

"Such age gaps happen all the time, Lucy. King Lune for example; he was thirteen years older than his wife."

"Would you make me marry a man who was twelve years older than me?"

"You know I would not," Peter replied with a sigh. I smiled triumphantly, but my triumph was short lived. "You also know, that you would marry him of your own free will if it meant the betterment of your kingdom and the protection of its kin."

"Still, to be angry with Aaralynn is one thing, to denounce his love of her is another." I may not have been able to win the argument on age, but I was not ready to give up my anger and disbelief in what Edmund had done. "You must speak with him, Peter. You have to make him see reason."

"I have."

"You got through to him? He has seen the error in his ways?" I moved towards his desk in excitement.

Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose like he did when a headache was forming. "I have spoken with him," he said softly.

"But he is still a foo!" I resumed my pacing, and I did not stop even when Susan entered in. "There must be away. The must be a way to make Edmund realize what an ass he's being again. He loves her; I know he does. We just have to remind him of that, and all will be well again."

"That may be a bit harder than you think, Lucy," Susan said.

I stopped pacing again and turned to look at Susan. "Why? What do you know?"

"Edmund is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'? Gone where?"

"He isn't anywhere in the castle. Several of his belongings are missing from his quarters. And Philip hasn't been seen either."

"Well then, where is he?"

Susan looked to Peter as though waiting for him to answer. I turned my head in his direction too.

"You knew about this?" I asked. Peter gave a single nod of his head. "Where did Edmund go, Peter?"

"Archenland," he said after a pause. "He went to Archenland."

"Archenland?" –"Peter," Susan and I said at the same time.

"But winter is coming. He won't be able to return until it leaves again," I said.

"I know," Peter replied.

"And you just let him leave? At a time like this? How could you? You must send someone after him at once. You must call him back. Tell him he can't go."

"I will do no such thing," Peter said firmly. "Be wary, Lucy, lest you forget. I may be the High King, but I am also your eldest brother. You will watch your tone with me."

"But Peter, spring is five months away. It could be too late then," I said in a tone that was marginally softer.

"Lucy, what Edmund is facing now none of us can even begin to comprehend. He needs this time to himself."

"What about Lord Silas? Edmund was the one to arrange all this. He was the one who finally got through to Terebinthia. Silas will be expecting him there to handle the talks."

"I have read all of Ed's notes. I am more than capable of handling Lord Silas while our brother has been called away on urgent business."

"Urgent business," I scoffed. "Is that what we're calling it? Are we not now doing the same thing Aaralynn did that upset Edmund so? Are we not concealing the truth now as well?"

"Indeed we are, but in some cases it is truly necessary. Aaralynn's mistake was in concealing the wrong information from the wrong person."

"Do you hear this Susan? Are you going to standby and just let this happen as well?"

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Lucy," she replied.

"Unbelievable. This whole place has gone to madness."

"There's more, Lucy," Susan said a bit hesitantly. "And it concerns Aaralynn."

"What is it now? Please don't tell me she's left too."

"She may yet."

"Then what is it?"

Susan took a deep breath before answering. "She's agreed to marry Lord Silas."

* * *

"Madness! This is madness!" Lucy said as she suddenly barged into my room.

"Queen Lucy?"

"When did you and my brother give over to such madness?"

"Pardon? I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you and Edmund going mad all of a sudden. He's left and you've agreed to marry Silas. It's madness!"

"Ed—Edmund left?"

"Yes. He…" Lucy trailed off and her voice softened. "He left about an hour ago. He took Philip, Baldair, and a small guard with him. He rode for Archenland."

"He went to Archenland?" Lucy nodded softly. I stumbled slightly and found I needed to sit as the news sunk in. "Then it is for the best."

"No! No, Aaralynn. It is not for the best. The best would be him turning around and returning here at once to sweep you into his arms and proclaim his love."

"He doesn't…"

"He does love you, Aaralynn. I know he does." Lucy knelt on the floor before me. "He's…he's just upset, and he's hurting. Peter says he needs time, but I know he loves you."

"He may have loved me once, but he won't again."

"Why do you say that? He did love you. He will love you. And he does love you still."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because he's my brother, Aaralynn, and I know him."

"I wish I had faith like yours."

Lucy moved to sit beside me. "Please, Aaralynn, you can't marry Lord Silas. You have to give Edmund time to realize the mistake he made in leaving."

"I have to, Lucy."

"Why?"

"Because I have no reason not to."

"But you don' love him. You love Edmund."

"I have recently come to learn that love is not a condition for marriage, Lucy; it is an addition. "

"That's madness."

"It is for Edmund that I must marry Silas. What do you think Lord Silas would do if he were to find out that your brother was courting his dead bride? It could sever the ties that have begun to form. Edmund has worked too hard to bring these talks to fruition. I will not be their ruin."

There was a soft knock on my door, and while Lucy sat silent I called for the knocker to enter. It was Liam.

"My lord is here to see you. May he be allowed entrance?"

I stood and did a quick check in the reflecting glass before nodding my head and granting my permission. Then I turned back to Lucy quickly.

"Please, Lucy, you must allow me this. And I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused."

"Lady Aaralynn, it is good to see you well again," Silas said as he entered. I tried my best at a smile and turned to face him.

"My lord, it is good to be seen," I replied with a small curtsey.

"Please, you may call me Silas, my lady."

"Then you shall call me Aaralynn."

"Very well then, Aaraylynn." He held out an open hand and I placed mine in it. He smiled genuinely as he brought my hand up to his bearded lips and kissed it. "Has the illness left you? I was concerned."

"Yes, it is gone, and it was no illness. I had just received word that my siblings were still alive and doing very well. I fear the joy of such news was too much for me to bear. I am sorry to have worried you."

"That is quite all right. I understand such joy. Queen Lucy," Silas greeted with a bow as Lucy came to stand next to me. "I see my wife keeps only the best company close."

"Yes, in our time together, Aaralynn has become quite the friend to me," Lucy replied sweetly, however a bit stiffly. "Which is why I must congratulate you on your engagement. She will make the prettiest of brides."

"Yes, I believe she will, and thank you, Your Majesty. I am sorry that your brother King Edmund had to leave so suddenly. Urgent business I hear. I do hope all is well in Archenland."

"Yes, yes, all will be quite well. Edmund does send his regards on not being present, and there is no need to be alarmed, my lord. My brother told the High King all he needs to know for these talks to be successful."

"I'm sure we will be very successful, so long as the Lion precedes us in our meetings."

"Yes, I'm sure." For the first time since they'd started talking, I saw an earnest smile spread across Lucy's face. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some urgent business of my own to attend to. And I am sure the two of you have much to discuss. I do hope to see you both at breakfast in the morning."

Lucy took her leave then, but before leaving the room entirely she looked back at me. I caught her eyes over Silas' shoulder, and in them I saw sadness and acceptance.

* * *

**Oh, Lucy. I thought it had been awhile since we got a look at what's going on in her mind. Now tell me, do you think she'll truly sit back and let Aaralynn marry Silas?**

***Maugrim, for those who don't recall, was a Wolf who served as Captain of the Secret Police under the White Witch's reign. Saying Edmund was raised by Maugrims is Lucy's way of saying he was raised by wolves without offending the Wolves. It also serves as a reminder of Edmund's betrayal, which is why Peter chided her for it.**


	26. On the Ledge

**I just got back from spending two days at the beach, and now I'm hurting. I really think I'm immune to sun block. No matter how much I put on and re-apply, I still come out burned. Maybe this will cheer me up; bringing you joy, brings me joy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 26**

**On the Ledge**

I dropped to my knees as my emotions from the last several hours caught up with me once more. My sorrow erupted like a sudden, but silent, tempest as I fought to restrain my cries trying not to be heard. Silas' men were nearby as he refused to let me go off without a guard of his own. It wasn't out of distrust of the Narnians, he said. It was simply because he had lost me once and didn't want to do so again. After breakfast Silas and the King and Queens had begun their meeting, while I decided I needed a bit of fresh air. So I went to the stables and saddled Brenna. I had no particular destination in mind, just some place with air. I didn't realize I had ridden to the same ledge that Edmund and I used to frequent until I dismounted. The moment I placed both feet on the ground and looked around, it was as though I could feel _his_ presence and the pain I tried to ignore came rushing to the surface.

Breakfast had been a disaster.

I thought so at least; everyone else seemed to enjoy it quite well. Silas and I had arrived together with Liam and the other Terebinthians. Lucy greeted us jubilantly, while Peter seemed amused and Susan looked thoughtful. The moment everyone had food on their plates, Lucy began gushing over the upcoming wedding. Her enthusiasm alarmed me, considering that just hours before she had been pleading with me not to marry Silas.

_"Of course you should have the wedding here," Lucy said. _

_ "Here?" I questioned, my heart suddenly racing. The sooner I got away from this place and the memories it held the better, I thought. "I'm sorry, Lucy. But we were to have the wedding on Terebinthia, at Lord Silas' estates."_

_ "They shall soon be your estates too, my wife," Silas corrected to which I offered a faint smile._

_ "Oh," Lucy sounded a bit disappointed, though her eyes told a different tale. "I see, it's just…Cair Paravel has never seen a wedding before, not in our days at least, and I always thought a wedding here would be the prettiest wedding to see. What with our white marble halls and the open windows that let in that fresh Narnian air, and the mermaids singing in the bay. Just imagine it, Aaralynn, there would be flowers all around and when the salt air rushed through the windows it would mix with their sweet scent creating the perfect ambiance."_

_ "That does sound to be rather pleasant," Silas said. "Perhaps we should consider having the wedding here. The Northern Shore has hosted many weddings and there will be many to follow, and while they have been very nice, I'm afraid they don't much compare to wedding in a grand castle like this."_

_ Lucy's eyes lit up. _

_ "Yes, My Lord," I began, "but I am sure there will be other opportunities for the Cair to see a wedding, when Their Majesties King Peter or Queen Susan wed for example." Peter gave a sudden cough at the mention of his name while Susan's fork slipped through her fingers._

_ "That is true, but they won't be your wedding and I want only the best for you," Silas claimed._

_ "Oh, please say you will, Aaralynn," Lucy insisted. "It's not just about the beauty of the wedding that you would have here it's also because we have become such great friends. And I…I want to host this wedding for you so that we might have a little more time together before you become the Lady of a great estate and we never see each other again."_

_ "But…" I struggled to find some reason as to why I couldn't possibly have the wedding at Cair Paravel. "But…my siblings…they are in Terebinthia. I shall want them at my wedding, and they're not here."_

_ Silas laughed. "It is but a few days sail to the Northern Shore. I can send word at once to have your siblings ready to sail the moment my ship arrives for them. They could be here before a week has passed. That is, so long as it is all right by Their Majesties that your siblings join us here."_

_ "Why of course!" Peter exclaimed. "It has been far too long since Aaralynn last saw her siblings. I only wish I had thought of it yesterday, then we could say they were already on their way."_

_ "Please, Aaralynn, we're friends," Lucy said as she reached out a hand and placed it over mine. "Please allow me this honor. You wouldn't say no to me, would you?"_

_ What else could I do? I was out of excuses. With an attempted smile that had become natural to me now, I nodded my head. "A wedding here would be lovely."_

_ Lucy clapped her hands together and cheered before going on about all that needed to be done to prepare for a wedding in the spring. When I tried to argue for an earlier wedding, Lucy refused. She said it had to be a spring wedding, if not summer, because the Narnian springs were much prettier than the Narnian winters. And, she added, if the wedding were in the winter a great snow could come along and trap us all in and ruin any wedding planned. By that point I was too exhausted to argue further, and so our date was set for the spring._

A new wave of tears washed over me as I recalled the events of breakfast. Not only was I going to marry Lord Silas, but I was going to marry him at Cair Paravel in the springtime. It would be slow and painful. I confronted Lucy about it shortly after breakfast before she disappeared into the meetings.

_"What was that about, Lucy?" I said as I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into a small alcove._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Just last…." I went quiet and smiled as Lord Silas passed us. "Just last night you were pleading with me not to marry Lord Silas, and now you want to plan my wedding? I don't understand," I whispered._

_ She smiled sympathetically. "I know I wasn't very supportive last night, but I'm trying to be now. You're my friend, and if this is what you want then I want to make sure you have the best of it."_

I pushed myself off the cold ground and into a seated position where my legs were bent to the side. I had once again cried all I could. There were no tears left to fall. I rubbed at my cheeks to rid them of any dirt or any stray tear. It was quite all around me; it was a bit strange just how quiet it was. There was no wind blowing to rustle the grass. There were no birds chatting in the limbs above me, no feet scampering or gnawing at the ground. There was nothing. It was never this quite on the ledge.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. There was never any indication that something was approaching me. It was just there. I was alone, and then I wasn't. I waited a moment to see if it would leave, but it didn't. It didn't move at all. It was like it was just sitting there, watching me. I slowly and carefully chanced a glance over my shoulder.

I gasped and scampered backwards on my hands; my retreat was limited, however, by the cliff's edge which was now behind me. The presence I had felt did not belong to some harmless creature. It was a lion. And not just any lion, it was a huge lion. A massive lion even. At least I thought it was big for a lion; I had never actually seen a lion before. The lion did not stand on all fours or move towards me. Instead, it sat on its hind legs and turned its great golden eyes in my direction. Its tail curled around its back legs, and its mane seemed to sway in a breeze that didn't exist. Its eyes stayed locked on me; it never looked away, never blinked. Its golden gaze pierced me, and somehow I knew it was looking through me. It saw everything that I was. And that's when I knew.

It wasn't _just_ a lion. It was _the_ Lion. For some reason this knowledge gave me a confidence I didn't have before. Anyone who ever talked about the Lion, talked about His greatness, His kindness. What did I have to fear?

"You're Him aren't you?" I asked. "You're the one they all talk about? You're Aslan."

"I am who I am," He responded slowly. His voice was majestic and calm, vibrating something deep within me.

I pressed my lips together in a tight firm line of anger as more tears threatened to fall. "Have you come to take something else from me? You've already taken all I have. There is nothing else!"

"And yet I have not gained the thing I desire most." His voice was still just as calm as before.

"And what's that?"

"Your life."

A shot of fear surged through me. Suddenly I realized that though He was a great lion, He was still a lion. He could still kill me if He wanted to.

"You are right to fear me, child."

"You want my life?" I wiped away the falling tear that betrayed me. "Then take it. It's yours. I have no use for it. All I have loved is lost to me now."

I bowed my head and braced myself for the pain that was sure to follow, though I hoped that He would make my death as quick as possible. When after several moments of waiting He had yet to move, I slowly lifted my head again.

"Aren't you going to kill me now? Why are you waiting?"

"I want your life, child, not your death."

A new feeling washed over me, but I wasn't sure what it was. "I…I don't understand."

"I want you to give your life freely to me, as the Kings and Queens have given theirs and as your mother gave hers."

"You…you want me to love you as Mama claimed she did? Why?"

"Your love is strong and pure. I wish for you to love me as I have loved you."

"Loved me? When have you ever loved me?" I was beginning to get angry again. "When did you ever do something out of love for me? Where were you when my mother died? Where were you when Papa fell to the same illness? Where were you when the storm set our ship on fire and tore apart my family? Where was your love then?"

He rose and took a step towards me. "Where was I when a child was lost and a mother went into the wind and rain to bring her home?" He took another step towards me. "Where was I when a man, weary and worn with grief, needed rest?" Another step. "Where was I when a family lost at sea were found by those who could show them love and life as I intended for them to know. Where was I?"

He now stood directly before me and as He spoke His breath washed over me. A warm fire spread throughout my body and images flashed before me. My Mama, drenched with rain, following an orange cat to a hole where Soffia hid. My Papa, tired and spent, giving himself to Aslan. These were followed by images of myself. When the fire overtook the main mast and I nearly fell into the flames, it wasn't rigging that held my foot; it was a lion's paw. When I was submerged in water, the voice which called my name and gave me strength wasn't my mother's; it was His. And the hatch door which drifted at sea did not merely drift; it was guided.

"Where was I?" He asked again.

"You… you were there. All along, you've been there. I…I just never saw."

Suddenly a feeling came over me. Like a wave crashing over the side of a ship, it doused me completely. It was a feeling of warmth, of caring, of love. Everything Mama had said, the points Lucy had made, the love Edmund claimed, it was all true. I'd never felt anything like it before. I was overcome with joy and I fell with tears into the Lion's waiting paws.


	27. Shattered Calmness

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 27**

**Shattered Calmness**

I stayed on the ledge with Aslan for quite some time. I had many questions and many fears that He laid to rest. I ran my hands through His mane that felt like sunlight on a summer's day. I listened with rapt attention to His words. And I reveled in His deep laughter; when He laughed it was as though all of Narnia was laughing too. Even after He left I could feel His presence on the ledge and I stayed to soak it all in.

I returned to the castle with a very different feeling than when I left. My heart was calm. I still grieved for Edmund and I knew I still loved him, I always would, but I knew now that his pain was my own doing. I had been given the chance to confess the truth to Edmund, and I chose to conceal it. Now, I had to live with the consequences. If I had told Edmund the truth of my voyage to Terebinthia from the beginning, then perhaps he could have worked something out with Lord Silas, convinced him to release me from my engagement. Or, perhaps he never would have allowed himself to fall in love with me, a thought I actually dreaded more than that of never seeing him again. Either way, things would have been different, simpler I believe. Just when I began to think poorly of myself and my decisions, I heard Aslan's voice within me saying, _"Be still my child," _and my heart was calmed once more.

In the following days I came to see Silas' goodness just as I had come to see Aslan's. Wedding plans were on hold for now as we had until the spring and everyone's primary concern was with Terebinthia. However, Lord Silas had done just as he said he would. Immediately following breakfast he had a letter sent to his estates regarding my siblings. His own ship left harbor that night. And just as he promised, before a week had passed I stood on the dock watching Silas' ship return, my siblings on board.

My heart beat rapidly inside my chest and my palms were moist. I'd never been so nervous or anxious to see my siblings before. It had been nearly seven months since I last saw them. What precious things had I missed during that time? With great anticipation, I waited as the crew worked to secure the ties on the dock before lowering the gangplank. I tried to remain calm and in control, but the instant I saw my three sisters at the top of the deck, that calmness was shattered. Theirs too it seemed.

"Aaralynn!" Ella and Emma cried out together before running down the gangplank towards me with Soffia close behind.

Too overjoyed for words I simply ran to meet them at the bottom and threw my arms around them as they threw theirs around me. Tears spilled from my eyes, and theirs, as I sat on my knees before them, hugging and kissing them a thousand times over. Their enthusiasm as was no less than mine. After several minutes of doting loving attention upon my sisters, I turned to find Heulyn. He was standing several paces away from us on the dock, his hands locked behind his back, and a peculiar, almost stern, look upon his face.

"Heulyn," I said adoringly as I held my hand out for him. He did not take it. "Heulyn, what's wrong?"

"You were dead," he replied softly, trying to hide the quiver in his voice. "I saw you fall."

"She's not dead, Heulyn. How can she be when she is here now?" Soffia asked. I was too overwhelmed with emotion as it was to be shocked by Soffia's words.

"I know what it is like, Heulyn. I thought the same of you. And yet, here we both stand. Aslan has not abandoned us," I replied.

All at once his composure broke, and I saw that it was not sternness or anger which contorted his face. It was a struggle to hold back his tears. When he let that go, the tears flowed freely from his eyes and he ran to close the distance between us. His arms wrapped around my waist in a tight embrace. I cradled his head to my chest and kissed the top of it fondly as my sisters joined our hug.

"I did it, Aaralynn," he said through his sobs. "I did as you asked. I watched over them. I protected our sisters."

"I know," I said through my own tears. "I know you did. Papa would be so proud. As am I."

It was already late evening when Silas' ship arrived with my siblings, so from the docks we went straight to my room. I knew rooms had been prepared for them, but none of us wanted to be separated at that moment. I had clothes for them to sleep in brought in and we all gathered in my oversized bed. Ella and Emma were on either side of me while Soffia sat in my lap and Heulyn lay at the foot of the bed.

"Will you sing for us Airy? You used to sing every night. Will you do so again?" Soffia asked.

I couldn't refuse my youngest sister a request like this, and so, for the first time since Edmund left, I sang. One song wasn't enough for them, however. I had to keep singing until their eyes became too heavy to keep open and sleep overtook them. I stayed awake awhile longer; I didn't want to take my eyes off of them for fear that when I opened them again, they would be gone.

In the following days I spent as much time with my siblings as I possibly could. I showed them around the castle and introduced them to Mr. Tumnus and Salinus. I played with them on the beach and chased them through the fields. And each time I found myself mesmerized at how they had grown. Heulyn now seemed much older than when I last saw him on the _Estelle_. I suppose losing Papa and suddenly becoming the one responsible for his younger siblings had something to do with that. He gave me quite the surprise one morning at breakfast when he asked Peter if he could continue to practice his sword lessons on the castle training grounds. Peter obliged and even offered to show him a few things.

Soffia had changed quite a bit too. She hardly ever spoke before the storm, but now she talked nearly as much as Ella and Emma did; she'd also grown taller. Fortunately, the twins seemed to be the ones to change the least. They still talked and giggled non-stop. They still went everywhere together and got into everything together. They were still the two siblings I had to reprimand most, but even so, I couldn't bring myself to reprimand them much.

For a while I was free to spend my time with my siblings, as Silas was occupied with the talks. But once they had talked all they could, Silas had more time to devote to me and Lucy had more time to devote to the wedding planning. My sisters were thrilled at the prospect of my marriage to Silas and gushed at how romantic they thought it was; of course, at their young age, they knew nothing of what true romance was. I, on the other hand, vividly remembered my time with Edmund still and the thought of marrying anyone but him left me a little nauseous. Heulyn had very little to say about the upcoming marriage except to say that Silas "was a good man."

Silas was indeed a good man. Each day I spent with him I discovered more of his good qualities, and I found myself growing quite fond of him; though, I knew it would never amount to the love I had for Edmund. As the winter drew on, Silas debated on whether or not he should leave Narnia and return to the Northern Shore. He was concerned for his people; he had never left them for so long before. In the end, Liam convinced Silas that he should remain in Narnia so as to spend more time getting to know me. Silas agreed, and then he commissioned Liam and a few others to return to his estates and act in his stead.

Autumn days passed into winter. My siblings marveled at the bit of snow that came around Christmas time; they had never seen snow before and it had been years since I saw any of it myself. The snow didn't last more than a month however, and the whole castle seemed much relieved when it melted. The melting snow though meant warmer days ahead, and warmer days alluded to spring. The approach of spring put joy and excitement in every heart; every heart but mine that is.

Before I knew it, the fourth month had arrived. At the beginning of the month came Lucy's birthday, at the end came my wedding.

XOX

It was the twenty-seventh day of the fourth month. It was the day before my wedding, or rather the evening before. I felt no excitement towards the wedding, but neither did I feel any anxiety. Rather, my heart remained clam. I was on my way to dinner when Emma and Ella ran up to me. It didn't matter how many times I told them not to run in the castle; they did it anyway. They were excited about something, they usually were, but I couldn't tell what because like usual, they were speaking too fast to make any sense.

"Slow down, please, and speak clearly," I said. "And what did I say about running in the castle?" They both took a gasping breath of air at the same time, but neither acknowledged the running.

"Did you see it?" asked Ella.

"Did you hear it?" Emma said.

"Did I see or hear what?"

"The horse…"

"…in the stable…"

"…it talked!"

"Many of the animals in Narnia can talk," I said restraining my amusement. Though they had been in Narnia for five months now, they were still amazed anytime a new animal began speaking. "You met the Beavers last week."

"Yes, but this was a horse, Airy!" Soffia said as she joined in.

"Oh? Did you see the horse as well?" I asked and Soffia nodded fervently.

"It wasn't just a horse, Aaralynn!" Emma corrected.

"It was a _talking_ horse!" Ella emphasized.

"A _huge_ talking horse!"

"And it was here, in the stables!"

"And what were you two doing in the stables? You know you're not supposed to be in there without Aaralynn, or Silas, or one of their Majesties," Heulyn said protectively. He was still playing the role of big brother and trying to scold them when I could not bring myself to do so.

"Oh…well…" Emma looked a bit sheepish.

"We didn't mean to go in there," Ella insisted.

"Yeah!" Emma agreed. "Soffia went in first and we went after her."

"Did not!" Soffia defended. "I followed you in there."

"It doesn't matter who followed and who led. You shouldn't have been in there. You shouldn't have been _near them_ to begin with," Heulyn said. I chuckled softly and lay my hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I once knew a Talking Horse, and he was a very dear friend of mine," I said. "We spent many hours together and we laughed often. Have you ever heard a Talking Horse laugh? It's quite joyous."

"Really, Airy? You never told us you knew a Talking Horse before," Soffia said as she took my hand and we began making our way to the dining hall once more.

"Didn't I? I suppose there are many stories left I have to tell."

"Will you tell us about your horse friend now?" Emma asked.

"Yes will you?" Ella pleaded.

"Well, if you insist…" I began but was interrupted with cries of 'We do! We do!' and 'Oh please! Oh please!' I laughed.

"Well, I first met him here in Narnia, the day after I arrived. I, like you, was surprised to hear him speak, but I was even more surprised at his size. He was massive, much bigger than the horses we used to see pass through the market. And he was very beautiful. His coat was a light brown, almost golden when the sun hit it, and he had a small patch of white on his nose.

"He was very kind, and very smart and funny too. He loved to laugh. And he loved to joke around and tease his friends. He taught me how to ride. He showed me how to attach a saddle properly so that it didn't bother the horse. He showed me how to adjust to stirrups, how to mount and dismount. He showed me how to walk and canter and gallop; he loved to gallop. He showed me how to do all of this on a non-talking horse of course, because it is very rare that anyone ever rides a Talking Horse, just as no one rides a Centaur."

"He sounds lovely," Emma said.

"Yes, he was."

"You keep saying things like 'he did this' and 'he was that'. What happened to him?" Heulyn asked.

"Oh, nothing happened to him. At least, I hope it didn't. I'm sure if it had I would have been told. Philip just…well, he left one day. He went to visit another country for a while, but I'm sure he'll return one day."

"That's funny," Soffia laughed.

"What is?" I asked.

"Are all Talking Horses named Philip?" Ella asked.

Before I could respond Emma jumped in with, "Because that's the Horse's name we met in the stable today!"

"Philip," I whispered softly. It didn't occur to me that the Horse they'd heard could have been Philip. My calm heart began to beat a little faster at the implication that Philip had returned.

At that moment we entered the dining hall. Lucy and Susan were already in there, talking quietly and hurriedly to each other. When I entered they stopped and looked at me. Susan's face was the ever passive one, while Lucy looked a bit guilty and a bit unsure about something. I made my way over to them while my siblings went to their usual seats at the table.

"Philip's returned?" I asked Lucy. She nodded. "And…and…" I couldn't bring myself to say his name though. I'm sure Lucy knew what I was trying to ask, but before she could respond Silas walked in.

"My dear!" he said in a booming voice as he came to join Lucy and me. "I guess you have heard the good news then? King Edmund has returned from Archenland and just in time too. High King Peter has gone to fetch him for dinner now."

My earlier calmness shattered and my heart hung with sadness. Edmund was back and coming to dine with my fiancé and I the night before our wedding.


	28. Too Late

**I really don't mean to keep leaving you with cliffhangers, really I don't. So as a little "I'm sorry," here's the next chapter, only two days later! Unfortunately, posting so soon also means we're that much closer to the end. I realized while writing these last two chapters that we are very close to the end. I only foresee there being 30 chapters. ********I updated my profile page to include some you tube links to songs that inspired this story. That includes the song in this chapter. The album version is more powerful I think, but you get the idea.**

**So, here's what you've all been waiting for...Edmund's return. Also, there's a bit of Salinus because I feel we haven't seen much of him since arriving in Narnia.  
**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 28**

**Too Late**

I could hardly sit through dinner. I don't know how I stayed, but I know I ate very little. Edmund did not come to dinner. Peter had arrived shortly after Silas had. He asked that we pardon his brother for he'd had a long journey and sought rest. Peter also said that Edmund wished to pass on his congratulations to Silas. I remained silent through dinner, my focus was on keeping my breath and heart rate normal, and after dinner I sought solitude in the gardens.

I achieved my solitude for quite a while before Salinus joined me. It was dark out and the torches had all been lit. I was sitting on a bench near the light of one such torch, a small patch of flowers and a fountain before me, when Salinus sat beside me.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked. "You didn't eat much and you will need your strength."

I tried to smile and nod reassuringly. "I am fine. I guess I just have pre-wedding nerves."

"Yes, I have heard of those. They are of the most acute and worrisome afflictions," Salinus comforted, but we both knew I wasn't suffering from pre-wedding nerves.

We were silent for a while before I asked, "Have you seen him?"

Salinus sighed. "It is customary for the court physician to see any resident of the palace after they have returned from a long journey."

"How is he?"

"He is healthy. There are signs of his long journey, but no harsher affliction than a chilled wind."

"Good. I am glad he is well, though….I wish he had not returned."

Salinus was surprised by my statement as his quick turn of the head indicated. "Surely, Aaralynn, you do not mean that."

"But I do. I wish he had stayed in Archenland."

"His siblings missed him, and he them. I know you can understand that."

"I do understand. I know Lucy missed having him around for her birthday, and she missed being there for his. But still, I wish he had stayed a bit longer. Why did he have to return now? Why the night before my wedding. Couldn't he have waited a few days, until Silas and I had left, then I wouldn't have to see him again. It is hard enough simply knowing he is so near. How am I supposed to make everyone believe I am so happy to be getting married tomorrow when all my heart wants to do is bleed."

"You do not need to make everyone believe you are happy. Your friends know."

"Then how am I supposed to make even one person believe? How am I supposed to make Silas believe I am happy? I wish I'd never even met Edmund."

This seemed to hurt Salinus more than surprise him. "If you had not, then you would have met none of us. Do you also wish we were not friends?"

"No, Salinus, of course not. I value our friendship greatly. I did not mean to offend you. If there was a way I could have met all of you, but not Edmund, then that is what I would wish for."

"Nothing, no meeting, is without its reason. The fire, meeting King Edmund, Queen Lucy, and myself on the _Splendor Hyaline_, Edmund's return tonight, it all has a purpose. I cannot say for certain what it is, but I know it is there."

Salinus' words reminded me of Aslan's lesson, and for a moment I was reminded of the warmth and comfort I felt on the ledge when meeting Him. I squeezed Salinus' hand and leaned into him. "Thank you Salinus, for reminding me of that. I had forgotten for a moment, but I still wish I knew what that purpose may be."

"In time we may know, but we may also never know. I will leave you now, but it is my wish that you will not stay out here long. The night air is still chilled and you will need to be ready for tomorrow. It won't be easy for any of us." Salinus gave my hand a gentle squeeze before leaving me to my solitude once more.

The night air rushed over me. It was cool, but its chill didn't make me shiver. Rather, I found it a bit comforting. The water flowing from the fountain and the distant waves washing over the beach below were the only sounds I heard. Everything else seemed to be still and silent, as though the world had already passed into slumber. It reminded me of another night, years ago, and the song I had first sung then came to mind now. I couldn't stop the words from flowing out.

Cold nights of loneliness  
Dark nights of emptiness

I rose to my feet as the emotions I felt that night came rushing back. They mingled with the feelings I had now, and I poured both into the song.

I stood there waiting  
But the summer came too late

My feet led me in a silent path around the garden. My song filled the night air and the wind carried it away.

Seasons unfold  
Stories lie untold

My heart rushed at the burst of emotion. I hadn't felt this much since the day I accepted Silas' proposal. A part of my heart had laid dormant these last few months, but now I allowed myself to feel once more. And the pain it felt thrived on the raw emotion embedded in the song.

And still my heart is waiting

I took a shaky breath and dabbed at the moisture around my eyes.

Summer came too late

I held the last note out until it simply faded away. And with the fading note, I closed off what I could of my heart. The night air fell silent once more and returned to its slumber. But it wasn't quite the same this time. There was a subtle difference. The faint sound of another's breathing. I wasn't alone. I turned slowly, somehow knowing what I'd find.

Edmund stood behind me.

At the sight of him, everything I'd said to Salinus, about wishing he's stayed in Archenland or wishing I'd never met him, was forgotten. I was suddenly very glad he was back and very glad to see him. He wasn't dressed in any particularly astounding way, but I couldn't remember a time where he had appeared more handsome. His hair was matted as though it was still windblown, or perhaps even as though he had only just woken up, and my fingers yearned to comb through it; my body ached to be next to his. My eyes took in everything about him. And the way his eyes looked over me, I guessed he was doing the same. Neither of us spoke, but we stood in silent appreciation. When the silence was broken, it was he that broke it.

"I…I haven't heard that song before. Is it new?" he asked.

I shook my head as the only response. I was suddenly uncertain how or what say to him.

"Oh…" he nodded. He seemed to know my difficulties in speaking. "Well it was….it was beautiful. Sad, but beautiful."

"How much of it did you hear?" I asked. Was I imagining it, or did his eyes light up at the sound of my voice? It was probably just a trick of the torch light above us.

"All of it, I think. Or most of it at least."

"I've never sung it in front of someone before."

"Then I am honored to have heard it."

"I didn't know you were there," I said quickly. I immediately regretted my words though as I saw pain flash in his eyes. "That didn't come out right. I didn't mean…I was just….and you…."

"I understand." Did he? "You didn't know I was here. You were just singing, and I just happened to hear."

He did understand. I nodded my head.

"But if you knew, would you have allowed me to hear?"

"I…I don't know. Perhaps once," I said honestly. "It's a very emotional and personal song."

"Is it one you wrote?"

I nodded my head again. "For my mother, after she died. It still holds everything I was feeling at the time."

"I was wondering if that were the case." Edmund knew the story of how my mother died. She fell ill one winter and there was little we could do except wait for the summer and hope the illness would pass with the warmer weather. But Mama died before summer could arrive.

We fell into another silence, until Edmund, I guess sensing the need to change the subject, said, "I met your sisters, Emma and Ella…I think. They nearly ran me over in the hall. Twice."

I laughed softly. "That sounds like Emma and Ella. I've tried to tell them not to run, but…"

"It's very tempting, I know. I used to run in the castle all the time. Susan would get so furious."

"When did you grow out of it?"

"Last year."

We both laughed, and just like that I felt my trepidation dissipate. For a moment it was as though he had never left, and for a moment I allowed myself to believe that was the case. I forgot about my upcoming wedding to another man, as our conversation continued and we talked about my siblings. I told him of the small differences I noticed in them, the changes I saw that had occurred while we were separated. I told him how Soffia had come out of her shell and how Heulyn had taken on his new responsibilities with great reluctance but how he excelled at it. And I told him of my meeting with Aslan, to which he was most pleased to hear me acknowledge His greatness. I told him everything, and he listened and he laughed. And we laughed together like we used to. Everything was how it used to be.

Except it wasn't.

"I'm sorry," we both suddenly said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Edmund. I'm sorry for every lie I told, for every truth I didn't. For all the pain I caused you, and all the pain I caused us. I am so sorry."

"You're not alone in causing pain. I caused a great deal of it too. I should not have said what I did or in the manner I said it. My words were harsh and cruel, and most of them were untrue. I did it simply to hurt you as I had been hurt. I am sorry, Aaralynn."

"You have little to apologize for. I betrayed your trust. I was deserving of such cruelty."

"No one deserves such cruelty as what I bestowed upon you. As for the betrayal, I too once betrayed those I cared for most, and even they did not show me such cruelty, only love."

"I don't understand how you can be so forgiving. You have every right to hate me."

"Hate you?" He sounded surprised. "I don't hate you, Aaralynn. I couldn't hate you." After a brief pause he added, "I tried."

Now I knew something of what Salinus felt when I said I wished I'd never met Edmund.

"I tried to tell myself that we were nothing," Edmund continued, "that you were nothing to me. I thought if I could forget the love the pain would hurt less."

I knew exactly what he meant.

"It didn't work. No matter how hard I tried, I could never forget. And that's when I realized. As long as I loved you, then I could never hate you."

He took a few steps towards me.

"And I do. I do love you."

The part of my heart that I had closed off suddenly burst open. Everything I didn't want to feel came rushing to the surface, but somehow his presence made it bearable.

"I love you, Aaralynn. I love you, and that is how I know that Silas will be a very lucky man to claim you as his wife tomorrow."

A few tears fell from my eyes, but Edmund gently brushed them away with his thumb. With the simple touch a heat rushed through me and I longed to immerse myself in it. It seemed as though Edmund did too as he stepped in closer and placed his other hand on my left check. We were so close, a breath away, but he did not kiss me.

Instead he dropped his hands and moved away. "I wanted you to know the truth, that's why I came back. I wanted you to know that I did still love you. I will always love you, but I cannot take another man's wife from him. And though it pains me to do so, I will respect and uphold the constitution of your marriage. And I wish you all the happiness you deserve, and more."

My tears began to fall again, but this time Edmund did not offer to wipe them away. "I could have been happy with him. He will be a fine husband. He is kind and fair to his people. The only reason he has not wed already is because he is a man who puts aside his own needs and desires, to see to those of his people. He has spent nearly all his life turning the Northern Shore from a wasteland into fertile soil that is abundant in life."

I brushed aside my tears and continued. "He is a good man, Edmund, and I could have been happy with him. It's so unfair. He deserves happiness. He deserves to be loved. He deserves a better wife than me."

"Aaralynn, I don't believe there could be a better wife than you. And I do believe you will be happy with him."

"No. No I won't be. I _could_ have been. I _could_ have loved him, if not from the start then I would have grown to love him, I'm sure. But I could never love him now, not after I have known love with you. I love you, Edmund. That is where my heart lies. How could I ever love another?"

Before I fully knew what was happening, Edmund closed the distance between us once more and his lips crashed against mine. The force of his kiss sent me reeling, and I nearly toppled backwards. Edmund caught me around the waist however, and pulled my body flush against his. As soon as I realized what was happening, I entwined my arms around his neck, afraid he'd pull away, and kissed him with equal intensity.

The old familiar fire that used to burn whenever we kissed returned as though it had never left. I poured every once, every measure, of love I had for him into that single kiss, knowing it would be our last. And he did the same. His hands roamed from my waist, to my back, and up to my cheeks. My hands roamed from his neck, to his hair, to his chest, and down to his waist. It felt as though whatever we did, it was never enough to satiate the hunger we had for one another.

All too soon it was over. Edmund pulled back and rested his head against mine. Our hearts beat wildly; I could feel his heart pounding against mine. Our breaths were labored. We stayed like that for a moment, but only for a moment. Then Edmund whispered softly against my lips, "I'm sorry." And then he left. He walked away and left me alone in the garden. Tears I could not stop rushed forth and I sunk to the garden path and cried.


	29. Wedding Day

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 29**

**Wedding Day**

I was awakened by three sisters jumping on my bed, not that I had really slept much. I don't know how long I cried in the garden alone before finally wandering back to my room, but I knew it was late when I arrived. I had trouble both falling and staying asleep. In what little sleep I did obtain though, my dreams were filled with Edmund and what could have been.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" My sisters chimed as quickly as the hummingbirds flutter their wings.

"You're getting married, Airy!" Soffia said before giving a particularly exuberant bounce and her elbow landed in my stomach. I grunted and curled into a ball.

"Well don't jump on her like that, Soffia," Lucy said. "You don't her walking down the aisle covered in dark bruises." My sisters laughed but they did not stop bouncing. "Why don't you three go inform the kitchens that your sister would like her breakfast in her rooms this morning?"

My sisters found their new task to be more exciting, and so they jumped off my bed and ran for the door.

"Don't let Susan catch you running," Lucy called after them as they rushed out the door.

Then Lucy turned to me and smiled, but her smile was different. I couldn't quite place how; there was just _something_ different about it. Did she know about her brother and me? Did she know what happened between us in the garden? How could she? No! She couldn't know. If she knew, then there would be no way she would allow this wedding to proceed. Then had she finally resigned to the fact that I was marring Silas?

Lucy looked away suddenly and went to the window where she pulled back the curtains. The sun was bright and beckoned happiness. It would not find it in me. When Lucy turned back around that something different was still there, but it was masked by another smile as she tried to hide it. Not having the strength to question her on the matter, I simply gave a masking smile of my own and pushed aside the covers.

I had a quick wash and by the time I had dried and wrapped a robe around me my sisters had returned with a few of the kitchen staff and breakfast. The five of us ate together. My sisters provided all the entertainment and laughter Lucy and I needed to get through the morning. After that, it was time to get ready. My sisters easily changed into their dresses while my hair was attended to by Lady Camille of Terebinthia.

Lady Camille lived on Silas' lands and had helped many Terebinthian women prepare for their weddings. There were some wedding traditions that were particular to Terebinthia and so Lucy and I thought it best to bring in Camille for help. Two such traditions were the way the hair was worn and the style of the dress; neither of which I was very fond of.

My hair was pulled back into a tight bun that made my head feel as though it would tear open at the strain. Camille left four small strands of hair out around my face and put them in a curl. After my hair was mostly finished I stepped into the elaborate Terebinthian style dress. It wasn't a white dress, as I was expecting, but more of a golden cream. It had a corset style bodice and a wide skirt. The bodice and down the center of the skirt were printed with green, pink, and gold butterflies. Trimming the bodice and skirt was a thin strip of green silk. The bodice had no sleeves, but it had arm bands of the same print that laced up in pink silk. At the elbow there was a white poof sleeve.

When I was fully laced up in my dress, a wreath of spring flowers was woven around my bun. My necklace, which had belonged to Silas' mother and brought over with Camille, was a simple gold chain with pale pink gems. The only other bit of jewelry I wore was the gold band Silas had given me upon our engagement. It currently sat on my right hand, and it would move to my left during the ceremony at which point it would signify our marriage.

Once I was fully dressed and ready by Camille's standards, I was allowed to view myself in the reflecting glass. I hardly recognized me. My hair pulled on my face making it look larger than it was, and the dress washed me out. Camille and my sisters, however, gushed at how gorgeous I looked. "Like a true Terebinthian Lady," Camille had said.

I didn't have much time to fret over how unlike me I looked because there was a knock on my door. Lucy went to answer it.

"Lord Silas," she sounded surprised.

"Your Majesty," Silas replied. "I was rather hoping to have a moment with Aaralynn."

"Oh, I'm not sure that's a good idea right now. I mean, in our wedding traditions it is often seen as a sign of ill fortune if the groom should see the bride before the wedding."

"It's all right, Lucy. He can come in if he wishes," I said. How much more ill fortune could I face than marrying anyone but Edmund anyway?

Lucy relented without any further hesitation; perhaps she too could think of nothing worse than what was already happening. Silas entered but hesitated at the door when his eyes fell on me. He slowly looked over me, his eyes taking in every detail. When his eyes reached mine, I noticed a peculiar gleam in them: adoration. I'd never seen such adoration from him before; I always felt he simply tolerated my looks. Now, for the first time, I had the feeling that he truly appreciated them.

"You look beautiful," he said a little breathless. "Unbelievably beautiful."

"Thank you," I replied softly, a blush forming against my will. Silas continued to stand and admire my beauty which began to make me a little uneasy. His mannerisms seemed strange for him.

"Was there something you needed me to do?" I asked.

"No. No you're fine. Everything…everything is in order. But I was hoping…Perhaps we could have a moment alone, please, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." I looked to Lucy, a little worried, but she didn't seem to know what this was about either. She quickly gathered up my sisters and Lady Camille however and they all left the room soon after.

"You truly are a beautiful bride, Aaralynn."

I only smiled my thanks this time. Silas fell into another awkward and silent pause. Suddenly I had the sinking feeling that whatever it was that brought him to my room was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Perhaps we should sit?" I offered.

Silas gave a relieved smile. "Yes, perhaps we should."

* * *

I sat in Peter's study reading over the transcriptions of the talks with Silas. Peter was standing nearby watching me carefully. I was trying my hardest to keep my thoughts on anything other than Aaralynn's marriage to Silas. Peter's cautious and worried eye was not helping. Granted, I suspected that there was truly very little that could help me at the moment. The wedding was only a few short minutes away.

"What are you doing, Ed?" Peter asked, his voice as filled with worry as his eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Peter? I'm reading," I replied dryly.

"It looks like you've been reading the same page for the last hour."

I had been doing that, but I did not want to confirm Peter's suspicions.

"Ed…."

"I'm fine, Pete. Really."

"I know better than to believe that. How can you be 'fine' when this farce of a wedding is about to occur?"

I had never heard Peter sound so undiplomatic about an unpleasant occurrence before, and I looked up from the transcripts. "Well, what do you want me to do about it? I cannot come between them. I cannot be the reason the wedding is called off. How would that look to our allies, that a King of Narnia had an affair with the wife-to-be of a Terebinthian Lord? It would ruin us, and what's more, it would ruin Aaralynn."

At last, Peter looked less worried and more sympathetic. He knew how I felt about the wedding, and yet he knew I could not rightfully stop it. With his quiet resignation, I tried turning back to my distraction; it worked no better than it had before. My attempts at distracting myself didn't last long either, as Susan entered the room.

"Peter, you need to get ready, you too, Edmund. The guests have already begun to arrive and they are looking for their Kings to greet them."

"I'll never be ready, Susan, but I am dressed. As soon as Peter is good to leave, then so am I."

"Then Peter, you need to hurry. We…"

Susan was interrupted as the door burst open to reveal Aaralynn standing in the doorway. I quickly stood at her arrival so that my eyes could better take in the sight of her. Her hair was pulled tightly from her face and her dress hugged and pushed her in a manner that was very unlike her. However, she was still remarkably beautiful and my heart beat a little faster at seeing her in a wedding dress.

Aaralynn's eyes quickly sought my own, and once she had them she began making her way towards me. No one said anything, or if they did, I did not hear for the blood pumping in my head. I moved around the desk to meet her, though it hurt to be so near her. When she stood before me, she said nothing, as though she were afraid to speak or as though she didn't know how to begin.

"Aara…Aaralynn, what are you doing here?" I asked. "You shouldn't be in here." Aaralynn did not respond, but I saw frantic movement below my eyes. I looked to her hands and saw that she was fiddling with her engagement ring. I knew at once what she was trying to do.

"No. Aaralynn, stop. I can't let you do this," I said. "Not for me."

Aaralynn softly slammed the ring on Peter's desk and covered it with her hand.

"Put it back on, Aaralynn. Please, we talked about this." My words were weak without any conviction behind them. More than anything I wanted to be with her, but to do so would cause great harm. "Aaralynn, we…"

"I've been released," she said softly. My eyes flew up to hers. They were moist with unshed tears, but not ones of fear or sadness. The tears she held were full of excitement and potential joy.

"I've been released," she said again, a bit firmer. "Lord Silas has released me from our engagement."

I couldn't speak, or move, or even breathe. Had he somehow discovered our secret? Did he know what had transpired between us in the garden? I searched Aaralynn's face again, but still I saw no fear.

"H…how? Why?" I asked, unable to believe what I had heard.

"He said he couldn't marry me. He…he said he loves someone else." She laughed softly as her tears began to fall. "He said he met her after he had already made the arrangement with my Papa. He decided not to pursue it because of the promise he had made, but when he thought I was dead…he…he couldn't help but to fall in love with her. Then, when I returned, he felt he still had to honor his promise. He said he tried to do what was right by my Papa; he tried to honor him. But this morning he realized he couldn't. He had to be true to his heart, and then he released me."

Aaralynn laughed again and brushed the tears from her face. Meanwhile, I was still trying to process everything she had said. It was as though my brain functions had been dulled by the words, "I've been released." Could all of this really be happening? Could it be true?

Somehow my mouth caught on before my brain could, and I asked, "So you're not getting married?"

"No. Not today. At least….not to Silas." She bit her lip as though suddenly nervous. I replayed her words in my mind again. Was she insinuating what I thought she was?

"We…we couldn't…could we?" I tried to withhold the hope I felt from flooding my words. I turned to my brother. "Peter?"

Peter threw up his hands in surrender. "Don't look at me. This is far from my domain. Susan?" He turned the question over to our sister.

"Well…" Susan hesitated in thought. "The people have gathered for a wedding, some of them traveling quite far. And technically they have gathered to see Aaralynn's wedding; it would still be hers regardless of who the groom was. If Silas has released Aaralynn, then her honor remains intact. And finally, there has been a lot of time and effort that went into planning this day; it would be a shame to let all of this be for naught."

That was all I needed to hear. I took Aaralynn's hands in my own and stepped in closer to her. She turned her eyes back to me at the action, a hopeful smile playing on her lips. My heart raced in my chest. Though this was not how I had desired to do it, I asked the question I'd been longing to ask for months.

"Aaralynn, will you marry me?"

She gave a sweet laugh before replying. "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

Not caring who was around to see, I wrapped her arms around my waist and caught her lips with my own. That familiar fire burst within me again as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue rolling over mine was nearly enough to send me toppling off the edge, but our delight was cut short.

"Well you two sure are cutting it close." I pulled back from the kiss to find that Lucy had joined us in the room and stood with her arms on her hips and a smile on her face.

"Sorry our timing couldn't be more convenient for you, Lu," I said.

Lucy dropped her hands from her hips. "That doesn't really matter now. You can make it up later. But now, we have little time left." Lucy rushed forward and grabbed Aaralynn's arm. "Come on, Aaralynn, we have to get you dressed."

"But Lucy, I'm already dressed," Aaralynn stated.

"In your dress for Lord Silas, yes, but you can't marry my brother wearing that monstrosity."

"But I don't have any other dress to wear, and there's no time to make another."

Lucy grinned. I knew that look too well. "Lucy," I said warily. "What have you done?"

"Don't you worry about that, Brother. Now come on Aaralynn." Lucy freed Aaralynn from my grasp and began leading her back towards the door. "Peter, Susan, you have your instructions." And with those parting words, she was gone.

* * *

**Well, I hope that was a pleasant surprise. :) So, I think there's only about one chapter left, but I suppose we'll see. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	30. Lasting Hope

**Well, here it is folks, the last _official_ chapter of The Water is Wide. I would like to take a second to thank everyone who has followed me on this voyage. For all the alerts, favorites, and reviews...I thank you! I'd like to thank you for sticking with me through the times where I took a while to update; I do hope you found the wait worth it. I would also like to thank my husband (who probably will never read this). He listened to me ramble incessantly about this or that and occasionally he had a viable option for when I was blocked.**

**I would also like to say that a picture of Aaralynn's Terebinthian style dress is on my profile, as is a picture of the dress described here. And at the end of this chapter are the lyrics to the song (I suppose you could call it a theme song) from which this story received it's title.**

**Now...without any other delays I give you:**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**Chapter 30**

**Lasting Hope**

The wedding was beautiful. Lucy had really outdone herself; I was impressed. Not that I didn't think my sister couldn't handle it. It's just that planning wasn't really her forte, but seeing that her siblings and friends were happy and well cared for _**was**_ what she did best.

The ceremony took place on the beach, whereas Aaralynn's marriage to Silas would have been in the grand ballroom. There was a bit of chaos and confusion as I ushered the guests from the Palace to the beach, but all in all I think the Narnians handled it well.

Aaralynn looked radiant as she walked down the aisle. Lucy had changed her into a dress that was much simpler than the Terebinthian style she had been in earlier. This second dress was of the purest white satin. It had a square neck with long sheer sleeves that opened at the elbow but trailed down to her knees. There were soft petals and delicate pearls around the neckline and waistline, which had a slight angle to accentuate her figure. The skirt itself was a simple A-line. The dress matched Aaralynn's simple personality much better and the hair too. Lucy had let Aaralynn's hair out of the bun and let it hang loose over her shoulders.

It was clear to see that Edmund approved of the new dress as well. I'd never seen my brother so happy before. His smile could not be outdone except by Aaralynn's. Even Peter was happier than I've seen him in a long while. There wasn't a dry eye among the guests as Aaralynn and Edmund passionately exchanged their vows. And the surprise on Aaralynn's face when Edmund slid his own wedding ring around her finger was enough to undo me.

At the completion of the ceremony, the whole party moved back into the castle where the food and refreshments had remained. Edmund and Aaralynn could not be separated as they made their way to each guest to greet and thank them. Whether it was Edmund's arm around her waist or his hand in hers, they were connected.

As I was making my own rounds, I noticed an unexpected face on the edge of the crowd. I discreetly made my way over, weaving through the guests and pausing only a moment to say hello as I did so. He acknowledged my arrival at his side with a bow of his head.

"Queen Susan."

"Lord Silas," I replied. "I did not think I'd find you here."

"Oh? And who would want to miss such a happy union?" He sounded sincere, but there was the smallest of catches when he spoke. It was small enough to be undetected by most ears, but mine had an aptitude for such undetectable things.

"To your brother and his beautiful bride," Silas said as he lifted his glass in a toast. I raised my glass as well and we drank together. Then Silas turned his eyes back to the ballroom where, currently, Edmund and Aaralynn were dancing, a remarkable feat in itself since Edmund detested dancing. We watched them dance in silence for a while before my curiosity got the better of me.

"I saw you in the garden last night, and I know what you saw." Silas' head dropped considerably, and his shoulders slumped as much as a lord with proper upbringing could allow them. "There isn't anyone else, is there?"

Silas sighed before looking back at me. "No, Your Majesty. There is no one else."

I took a step closer. "Then why did you call off the wedding? My brother would not have dishonored you."

"No. I do not believe he would have. The purpose of my wedding to Aaralynn was to protect her, to keep her safe and ensure her future as well as those of her siblings. She will receive all those things here and be better for it with the happiness it will grant her. I believe you will look after her."

"We will treat her as our own sister."

"Then I have fulfilled my promise to her father, and Aaralynn will be happy."

"You really cared for her, didn't you?"

"And still do, but I do not think I could have loved her as intensely as your brother does."

"This is a very noble thing you have done, my Lord."

"Perhaps," he said softly and with a bit of sadness. "Now, if you will excuse me, Queen Susan, I think I shall retire. I trust you will keep my secret."

"You have my word, Sir." I gave a single nod. "None shall know of this deed by my mouth."

"Then I take my leave, Gentle Queen." Silas bowed his head again before leaving the hall, and leaving me to contemplate his generosity.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

"Now parry…and thrust…Move to your left…."

I heard the faint commands of my husband—after four years I never tired of that word—as he instructed Heulyn in his sword lessons. I turned the corner and stood at the edge of the training grounds. Edmund and Heulyn were deep into a double sword duel. Edmund's hair clung to his skin, and I couldn't stop the little rush of attraction I felt for him; I always felt such attraction when I watched him duel. With a flurry of swings and a flash of silver, Edmund disarmed Heulyn of both his swords.

"Well done, Brother," Edmund said as he clapped Heulyn on the shoulder. "You are getting much better."

"Thank you," Heulyn replied breathlessly. "But I am still far from your level of skill."

"Do not worry. You will get there soon enough." Then Edmund turned to me and gave a loving smile. "And what brings you here, most beautiful one?"

I smiled softly and fought to control the attraction pulsating within me. "Someone wanted to see you." Suddenly my arm was nearly jerked from the place where it connected to my shoulder as the tiny hand I was holding pulled from mine.

"Daddy!"

Edmund at once dropped his swords and scooped up our daughter as she ran to him. "Estellynn!" He kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I presume you had a nice nap. Did you listen to your mother?"

"No less than she usually does," I replied.

"I didn't want to nap, Daddy, but Mama said I had to."

"Well your mother is right. Little princesses need their daily naps; it's what keeps them as beautiful as their mother."

"I want to be prettier than Mama."

"One day you shall be, and it is a day I fear."

"Maybe I should nap again," Estellynn offered.

"Oh no, there is only so much napping a Princess is allowed in a single day," I said.

"Yes, you will get another chance at a nap tomorrow. And, did you have a nice nap as well?" Edmund asked me.

"It was nice enough, I suppose, but the bed was big and I was alone." I lightly brushed my finger across his chin to wipe away a bit of dirt.

Edmund's voice turned low and his eyes held mischief as he replied, "I will gladly fill it tonight."

"Must you speak of such maters while I'm around?" Heulyn replied with grunt. "Or in front of your daughter."

I giggled and smiled apologetically towards my brother, while Edmund replied with "It is the business of marriage, Heulyn. One day, you will understand."

"I did come to find you for another purpose," I said. "Mr. Tumnus has arrived and has a bit of news he would like to share with all of us. They await us in the great hall."

"Then far be it for me to hold us up. Let's go," Edmund said as he secured his hold on Estellynn. He shifted her to one side before leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. Then we began making our way back into the castle.

As it turns out, Tumnus had arrived to tell us all that the White Stag had been spotted near his place in the Western Wood. The White Stag was a creature rarely seen in Narnia, it had been several years since he was last spotted, but the legends said that he would grant the wish of any that caught him. All of us were at once very eager to set out and find the White Stag, simply for the sake of a good time and a good hunt.

Unfortunately, I was unable to ride as I was several months along in my second pregnancy, and someone had to stay behind at the Cair and to watch over Estellynn. Edmund and his siblings quickly saddled their horses; though, it took some convincing on my part to convince Edmund that I would be fine and that he should ride. A small hunting party went with them which included Heulyn. Within an hour of Tumnus' announcement, the hunting party was ready to depart. I stood with them in the courtyard. Edmund placed his hands on my hips and pulled me as close to his body as mine would allow, then he leaned forward and placed his head against mine.

"Are you certain, Aaralynn? I don't have to go."

"Go, Edmund," I laughed. "I will be fine. You want a son so badly, now is your chance to ask for one."

"I don't need to ask for our child to be a son; I already know he will be. And if he's not, then I'll love her all the same. I just don't want to leave you."

"Then you better make sure you come back, and we'll have nothing to worry about."

"Are you coming, Ed?" Lucy teased.

"Yes, he is," I replied for him as I gently shoved him away.

"Fine, I'm going, but not without a kiss." Edmund rushed back and took my face in his hands before kissing me rather passionately. "I love you, Aaralynn, and I promise, I will be back to fill that bed of ours."

"Hmm," I moaned softly. "I will look forward to that night. I love you. Now go."

Edmund's hands dropped from my face with a sigh before he bent down to pick up Estellynn and offer her kisses of farewell. He made her promise to obey her Mama and then he set her back on her feet.

"You will watch over him, Philip?" I asked as Edmund climbed into the saddle.

"With my life, Your Majesty," Philip replied with a bow of his head.

"Come on then," Edmund said. "The sooner we find the White Stag, the sooner I can return." Then he and Philip reared up and took off in a gallop. I waved farewell to Lucy and the others as they quickly followed after.

I knew the hunt could take several days, so I was not worried when they had passed there had been no word from Edmund. But when a week and a half had passed and still there had been no letter of any sort from Edmund, or the hunting party, I began to grow a little uneasy. Then one day, about two weeks after the party had left, I was eating lunch with my sisters and my daughter when there was the sound of a trumpet. I knew it must be the party returning and I rose to meet them. I had just begun to make my way towards the doors when they opened.

"Heulyn!" Soffia cried out as she rushed to meet our brother. Heulyn accepted her hug, but his smile was not as wide as it usually was. I too stepped forward and hugged my brother. Then I looked behind him.

"Where are the others?" I asked. "Did Edmund show off again? Did he lose you?"

Heulyn did not respond for several seconds, and when he did there was a tremor to his voice. "Per…perhaps you should return to your seat, Sister."

"I will stand." I cast him a challenging glare, but he did not falter except to drop his eyes to Estellynn who still sat at the table.

"Emma, Ella, will you please take Estellyn and prepare her for her nap?" My sisters had caught on to the tense situation and they quickly collected my daughter and escorted her from the room. This left only Heulyn and what had returned of the party, Mr. Tumnus, and myself.

"Where is Edmund, Heulyn? Do we need to send for Salinus?"

"There is nothing Salinus can do for him, Sister. He's gone."

I felt my heart sink and my breathing stop. "No. No this can't be happening. How…how can he be dead?"

"Not dead, Aaralynn. Gone. Just gone. All four of them. They…disappeared."

"What?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Heulyn, and tell us everything," Mr. Tumnus suggested.

Heulyn nodded. "We found the stag easily enough soon after beginning, and we tracked it into the forest. For days we followed it deeper in. When we thought we'd lost it and were ready to turn back, it'd show itself again and the hunt would continue. Deeper and deeper it led us.

"Then one day we found ourselves deep in Lantern Waste and there we came upon a most strange and unusual thing: an iron tree. It grew from the ground like any tree and it was covered in spiraling vines, but its core was made of solid iron. Their Majesties marveled at it for the longest time and then Queen Lucy began to speak of another world."

"The shining city of War Drobe in the land of Spare Oom," Mr. Tumnus said. "It's where Lucy once told me she was from, long ago. I'd forgotten about it until now."

"Yes, Her Majesty did mention something of Spare Oom. They all grew very excited about something and they headed into the thicket beyond the Iron Tree. I tried to follow after them, but the thicket was well grown and I couldn't get through. When I finally managed it, they were gone. There was no sign of them… anywhere. We searched for days. I did not send word because, well, because I thought this was a thing which I should tell you in person, Sister. I'm so sorry, Aaralynn."

I took Heulyn at his word, but I was not ready to concede a loss of hope. I sent a small platoon to the Lantern Waste and all of the Western Wood to continue the search for the four missing monarchs. I told them to do what they must to ensure that they looked everywhere while maintaining respect for the Dryads and Narnians that lived in the area. Philip and Oreius led the search teams.

We sent word to Archenland, and to our allies in Terebinthia, and to the Governor of the Lone Islands. Should they have heard of any plot against the four Supreme Monarchs they would inform us immediately. Days, and weeks, and eventually months went by however, and there was no word. No sight. No whisper or hint of Edmund or his siblings.

Edmund and his siblings had been missing for about four months when, a week after giving birth to my son—yes a son—I was in my room grieving and feeling miserable. Suddenly the room was filled with a magnificent presence. I looked up to find Aslan lying on the floor. I smiled gently and made my way over and sat before Him.

"I've missed you, Aslan."

"Why, child? I am always here."

"Yes, I know." I was silent for a moment, afraid to ask what I needed to know. "Edmund is really gone, isn't he, Aslan?"

"Yes," Aslan replied with a gentle sigh.

I knew what the answer was going to be, but it still hurt like a fresh wound. I cried in the presence of Aslan.

"Will he ever come back?" I asked, pushing aside my tears.

"It will be many years from now, when Narnia is most in need of him. Edmund and his siblings will return, but that day will not be in your or your children's lifetime."

"Then I'll never see him again? He'll never get to know the son he wanted?"

"There is such a place where you may see him yet. In my own country time and death have no meaning."

"How do we get to your country?"

"If you follow me always, then your way will be made clear when you are ready."

"And Edmund can get to your country even from Spare Oom?"

Aslan chuckled. "Yes"

"Then there is hope yet. Thank you, Aslan." I leaned into His side and took comfort in His warmth.

And so, I lived the rest of my days as the sole Queen of Narnia. Edmund never returned, but I knew that wherever he was he loved me still, just as I would always love him. And I held to the hope that Aslan had given me, that one day Edmund and I would be reunited in Aslan's Country and from there we would never part.

The water's wide I cannot get over

And neither have I wings to fly  
Give me a boat that'll carry two  
And both shall row, my love and I

Where love is planted oh there it grows  
It grows and blossoms like a rose  
It has a sweet and pleasant smell  
No flower on earth can it excel

The ship there is and she sails the sea  
She's loaded deep as deep can be  
But not so deep as the love I'm in  
I know not if I sink or swim

Oh, love is gentle, love is kind  
The sweetest flower when first it's new  
But love grows old and waxes cold  
And fades away like morning dew

**The End**

* * *

**Or is it...?**


	31. An Alternate End

**Well I'm glad you all enjoyed my canon ending, because I really wanted to write a story with a canon ending. However...if you know anything about me as a writer, you know it's difficult for me to _not_ write in trilogies. ;)**

**So, to satisfy my desire for a trilogy and my need for a happy ending, here is a little different version of how The Water is Wide could end. Please note that this end completely, and I do mean completely, ignores the "4 Years Later" portion of chapter 30. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Water is Wide**

**An Alternate Ending**

**4 Years Later**

"It is in my expert opinion," Salinus began, "that you are perfectly healthy, Aaralynn. I can find nothing amiss."

"Ugh," I grunted. "Are you certain?"

"Quite certain. Most would be pleased to hear such news."

"Surely there must be something wrong. I can think of no other explanation. What sort of wife am I, if I cannot bear my husband a child?"

Salinus sighed softly and moved to sit next me on the long bench he used as a patient bed. "You should not think such things, Aaralynn. Perhaps the aliment is not a physical one, but a mental one. You are a queen now, and I am certain that comes with many new responsibilities and worries. Frequent worrying is not inducive to a pregnancy. You need to relax and stop worrying about when it will happen and just let it happen."

"I know, and I try not to worry about such things. And believe me, when Edmund and I are…together…I'm thinking of nothing but that moment with him; all thoughts and worries cease to exist. He is very good at making me forget." My cheeks warmed a little at the confession but even thinking of such moments with Edmund helped me forget a little.

"Well that is a start." Salinus sighed again. "I know you are frustrated, Aaralynn, but you must be patient. Such things take time."

"It's been four years, Salinus. Isn't there something you can give me that will speed the process along?"

"Have you been taking the herbs I gave you?"

"Yes, and I'm eating them just as you told me. I feel great, but I don't feel pregnant."

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for you. There is no magical remedy to procure a pregnancy. It will happen when Aslan wills it to."

It was my turn to sigh. "Thank you, Salinus, for looking so thoroughly and for listening to all my nonsensical worries. You are a true and great friend," I said as I hopped down from the bed.

"It is always a pleasure to see you, Aaralynn. You can stop by anytime."

I gave Salinus a parting hug before leaving his work room. I hadn't made it far when Edmund walked around the corner.

"Aaralynn, I was just looking for you," he said. Then he looked over my shoulder and saw Salinus standing in the hall. I saw the recognition come over his face as he realized where I had just been. Suddenly his face showed great concern and he turned his eyes back to mine. "You just left Salinus'. Are you well, my wife?"

"I'm fine," I replied as I tried to hold back the bitterness I felt. "Perfectly and completely fine. There is absolutely nothing amiss about me."

My bitterness leaked out anyway and Edmund was confused by it. "That's…good?"

I just gave him an exasperated look that said everything I couldn't and he knew instantly what was bothering me.

"You're not pregnant."

"No more than I was last week, or the week before that, or the week…"

"It will happen," Edmund said, cutting me off. "I know it will. I'm not upset, or hurt, or disappointed, or anything you may think I am. I am, however, in love with you, and that will never change."

I heard his words, but they were the same words he said every month. My eyes remained on the ground below us until his hand gently lifted my chin.

"And until it happens, we'll keep trying. That's where all the fun is anyway, right? I mean, look at Peridan. His wife just gave birth to their first, and we never see him anymore. And when we do see him, he's certainly not as fun; he sleeps mostly."

"Careful, Edmund, you're beginning to sound as though you don't want children."

"Of course I do!" he said adamantly. "But be realistic, Aaralynn." His voice dropped several decibels and turned alluring. "Do you really think we could continue our dueling lessons as we do, when you are with child?"

The corners of my mouth twitched into a smile against my will. Our dueling lessons often ended in a fiery passion that left us breathless and that had less to do with the actual duel and more so with marital business.

"Oh, I will miss those lessons," I replied softly.

"No more than I." Edmund pulled me roughly against his body as though he were trying to show me just how much he would miss the lessons. I draped my arms across his shoulders and toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I think I could use a refresher. Care to give me another lesson now?" I asked.

"Actually," he whispered, "I'd love to bypass the lesson and skip straight to the end."

"Hmm," I moaned softly.

"But," he sighed with regret. "It will have to wait. Mr. Tumnus has arrived and claims to have something to share with us. Everyone awaits us in the great hall."

"Mr. Tumnus is back!" I exclaimed as I pushed off Edmund. "Well why didn't you say so to begin with? Come on!" I sped off down the hall, eager to see an old friend.

Mr. Tumnus had retired from his work in the court about a year ago and now he spent most of his time in his den in the Western Wood. It had been several weeks since Mr. Tumnus had last visited the Cair, when Ella and Emma had turned twelve actually, and I had missed him dearly. I hurried ahead of Edmund into the great hall to find everyone waiting for us as he claimed. I bypassed my siblings and Edmund's and went straight to embrace an old friend. Edmund arrived soon after and did the same.

There was a brief moment where good friends connected, and then Mr. Tumnus told us what he had come to tell. The White Stag had appeared near his den. The White Stag was a creature of myth. It was a creature of great beauty that was rarely seen. The White Stag was a creature of great power. It was said that whoever had the fortitude to catch it, would be granted their greatest wish. Salinus had said there was no magical remedy that could procure a pregnancy, but surely a mystical creature with powers such as the White Stag could grant a simple request.

It didn't take much convincing or encouraging to get the others to agree that we should go after the White Stag; they were nearly as eager to find it as I was, though for different reason than my own. Shortly after hearing the news I was in mine and Edmund's quarters preparing for the hunt. I knew I needed to wear something that would be as comfortable now as it would be in ten days. It was unlikely that we would spare much time for changing or primping.

"Well the party is nearly ready, are you?" Edmund said as he walked in.

"Just about," I replied as I closed the wardrobe door. "I laid some clothes on the bed for you to choose from; I thought they might be the best options." I moved behind the changing screen with my own clothes.

"Aww, come on. You're not going to let me watch? And here I thought I was good today."

I smiled at his jest. "Edmund, you know neither of us can just watch without getting involved, and we don't have the time now."

"We'll someone's eager to find the White Stag. I thought you didn't like hunting defenseless animals."

"The White Stag is far from defenseless, and we're not hunting to kill. We're hunting to hunt."

"And I suppose the opportunity of having a wish granted has nothing to do with your desire to join the hunt?"

He knew me too well. "Oh Edmund, this could be our chance!" I exclaimed as I came around the screen. "Think about it, we have the advantage. How many nights have we slept on the forest floor and dined with the Dryads?" Edmund had been titled to the Great Western Wood upon his coronation and as such we had spent much time there over the last four years as he acquainted me with his land.

"Many nights," he said solemnly as he moved forward and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I just don't want to see you disappointed if things don't work out as you wish them to."

"I know, and I understand your concern, but something great is going to come from this hunt. I can feel it. This is our chance to have a family of our own."

"This is our chance," he repeated as he thought it over. "All right, I'll take that wish, under one condition though. He must allow us to still partake in the child's creation."

I smiled seductively. "Well I wouldn't want to take the fun out of it."

* * *

"Now, I expect you three to listen to Heulyn; he's in command," Aaralynn said in a motherly tone. The thought of Aaralynn as a mother warmed me greatly. "And, Heulyn, I expect you to listen to Lord Peridan and General Oreius."

"Yes…Your Majesty," Heulyn replied with a hint of sarcasm.

I chuckled only to keep Aaralynn's anger at bay. "Come on, Aaralynn. I'm sure your siblings will be fine for a few days; Heulyn will keep them safe." Aaralynn had been reluctant to leave her siblings for even a day since she once left them for six months; our trip to Tashbaan had been really hard on her, but I thought it would help prepare her for the day they decided to leave. Apparently, it wasn't enough as she was still reluctant to leave.

"You could always stay here and I'll just catch the stag myself," I suggested; that seemed to do it.

"You most certainly will not!" She turned to me. "We will do this together."

"Then let's go already." She threw one last annoyed look at me before giving each of her siblings one last kiss on the head, and then she walked away and mounted Brenna.

"Thank you, Edmund. I didn't think she'd ever leave," Heulyn said as he discreetly rubbed a hand over the top of his head.

I restrained my laughter. "Just try not to get into too much trouble while we're gone"

"I promise to keep it to a minimum."

"You've been spending too much time with Corin."

"Strange," Heulyn mused. "Queen Susan says I spend too much time with you, Sire."

I laughed whole heartedly as I mounted Philip. "In that case, I'll resume my teachings when we return." With a last wave of farewell, the five of us rode off with a hunting party to find the White Stag.

Mr. Tumnus had said the White Stag was heading east, so we first headed south to Glasswater to try and cut it off. We caught sight of it on the second day. It turned and headed west once more and we followed after it. For days we tracked it deep into the woods. At night we slept on the forest floor with the stars peeking through the branches above us, and with Aaralynn tucked into my side.

One morning, we awoke to find the White Stag grazing just a few paces from our camp. My siblings, Aaralynn, and I silently and stealthily saddled our horses and made to leave while the rest of the party packed up camp. The five of us stole off after the Stag caught sight of us. We quickly left the party behind and chased the Stag alone. The Stag led us into an area known was Lantern Waste, though no one quite knew why it was called that. Peter led the chase with Philip and I close behind him and the Stag just before him. We raced around a tree and into a bit wider area when Philip pulled to the side. Susan, Lucy, and Aaralynn passed us by while Philip slowly came to a halt.

Concerned for the wellbeing of a friend, I leaned forward and placed a hand on the side of Philip's neck. "Are you all right, Philip?" I asked.

"I'm not as young as I once was," he replied through deep breaths.

"Edmund? Philip? Is everything all right?" Aaralynn called out as she turned around and came back towards us.

"We're fine, just catching our breath," I replied. "Go on ahead, we'll catch up. Don't let the White Stag get away; this is our chance, Aaralynn."

She smiled and continued coming towards us. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"What about our wish?"

Aaralynn and Brenna stopped beside Philip and me. "It's strange," she said.

"What is?"

"Being here with you, on this hunt…I don't know. It's like for the first time in three years that I've finally felt fully free. And I realize, I have everything I need for that wish to come true now, and even if it doesn't, I'll be happy."

When Aaralynn smiled this time it was a smile I hadn't seen in years. It was free from all fear and doubt. It was a smile that spread across her whole face and stretched deep into her soul. And it was as she smiled that I too realized we didn't need the White Stag to grant us a wish. We would accomplish it someday. I leaned over and softly kissed her lips.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. And everything." I kissed her again.

"Ugh! They're just kissing again," Lucy called out suddenly. I looked up to find her, Susan, and Peter joining us in the clearing.

"Where's the stag?" I asked Peter teasingly.

"He got away from me."

"I was thinking we should circle back and meet with the party before continuing on. We were so close," Lucy said.

"I'm for it. What do you say, Ed?" Susan asked.

"I think I've already found what I was looking for," I said as I turned to Aaralynn who had moved around to the other side of me. She didn't seem to hear me, so I called to her. "Aaralynn?"

"What a strange tree," she said. I looked to the tree that had caught her attention and I too marveled at its uniqueness. It was skinny, and not very tall, and at the very peak of it sat a strange fruit which seemed to glow of its own accord. The very sight of the strange tree seemed to stir a distant memory of trees very similar to it lining a road of stone.

"I've never seen the likes of it before," Aaralynn continued.

"I have," Peter whispered as he dismounted his horse.

"It's as if from a dream," Susan said as she too dismounted.

"Or a dream of a dream," Lucy added. I left Philip's back and joined my siblings on the forest floor as we all stood and looked at the new tree. Images of a large house on a hill and an empty room began to flood my mind.

"Spare Oom," Lucy whispered softly after some time.

"What?" I turned to find a look of such wonder and awe etched on my younger sister's face.

"Come on," she called for us to follow as she headed on foot beyond the tree and into thick over growth. Peter called after her and when she did not respond he followed her into the thicket.

"Lucy! Peter!" Susan called and when neither of them answered she turned to me. I shrugged and we both followed after our brother and sister. We pushed our way past branches as the forest around us seemed to only grow denser. I could just make out the top of Peter's head and the flash of Lucy's cloak as they moved ahead of us. We quickly moved past the orange autumn leaves and into an even thicker growth of evergreen pine. Then that too faded into something softer.

"These aren't branches," I heard Peter say.

"They're coats," Susan replied.

Suddenly the space around us grew very tight indeed and we began pushing on each other.

"Susan, you're on my foot," I cried.

"Peter, move over!"

"Stop shoving!"

"I'm not on your toes!"

Our cries all seemed to come out at once as we scrambled to get our bearings. Then quite suddenly our way ahead opened up and we stumbled onto a floor not of forest leaves and dirt but of hard wood. I slowly pushed myself up, and as I did I noticed my hands were no longer those of man of twenty-four, but they were the hands of a young boy. I looked around at my siblings and saw the same change in them. Peter's golden beard and crown were gone, and Susan was no longer the Gentle Queen of great beauty; she was a school girl.

Had it all been a dream? Had none of it been real?

Footsteps echoed outside the door before the latch lifted and an old man stepped through. He carried with him a cricket ball and tossed it from hand to hand. He had white wiry hair and gold rimmed glasses. I remembered him to be called simply the Professor by something named a Macready.

"Oh, there you are," he said as he approached us. "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

As I looked around at my siblings again, I knew that Narnia wasn't a dream. Every moment we had spent there was as real as the moment now. And the experiences we had would forever change our lives.

"Oh, and who are you?" the Professor asked suddenly as he looked beyond us to the wardrobe.

I looked around quickly as well and saw a young girl I didn't know stepping out of the large wardrobe. She was no older than Lucy was now with long, dirty blond hair, and soft brown eyes. She wore clothes that seemed odd on her. And yet, as I looked at her there was something vaguely familiar about her face. Her soft eyes found mine, and she seemed to be thinking the same thing about me. I looked at my young boyish hands once more and that's when I saw the silver ring on my left hand. I stood and slowly made my way over to her. I showed her my ring and she held up her left hand to show a similar ring.

_Nothing_ had been a dream. I took a deep breath and swallowed roughly before turning back around; the professor was still waiting for an answer. Unsure of what to say, I looked first to my siblings, but they could offer no help at a moment like this. So, I said the only thing I could think of at the time.

"She's…she's my wife, Sir."

* * *

**So hows that for an ending (to this story)? I won't torture you with the original end I had in mind in which Aaralynn actually marries Silas and not Edmund. There's just no happiness there.**

**Anywho... as you may have gathered, Aaralynn and Edmund's story can't end here, after all where's the happily ever after and the kids they wanted? So, here' a quick look at what's coming up in the Alternate Universe continuation of The Water is Wide.**

* * *

**Never Say Goodbye**

_"And what, Aaralynn? You didn't think I'd care?"_

**It's been four years since Edmund and Aaralynn stepped through the wardrobe doors into Professor Kirk's house.**

_"No, I didn't think you'd care. I mean, let's be real, Edmund. What are we? We were married once, but then we were only children. And I know we both forgot such marital things."_

**Now, Narnia is in its greatest time of need and they have returned.**

"_The stars have long foretold of your return, Your Majesty."_

_ "And what do they say of the return of the Sovereign Four?"_

**But this Narnia is different from the one they ruled.**

_"Telmarines? In Narnia?"_

_"Caspian is the rightful heir; we must support him."_

_"This isn't our Narnia anymore."_

_"You invaded Narnia! You have no more rights here than Miraz does!"_

_"You do not need to remind me, of the lives that were lost."_

"_We did not come to regain our thrones, but to put him on his."_

**With a war looming and relationships strained at every end, will the Pevensies and Aaralynn overcome the insurmountable odds against them? Can new friendships be forged while old ones are mended? Saying goodbye to things you once knew is never easy. **

_"You are my wife, Aaralynn. Though my body is too young to show it, my heart knows it."  
_

**If I could take this moment forever**

**Turn the pages of my mind**

**To another place and time**

**We would never say goodbye**


End file.
